Ignorance is Bliss
by FallenAngel520
Summary: Not everything is as it seems, especially when a princess comes to Camelot under the order of her older brother who seems to have concern for the safety of both his sisters. But time will reveal the dark truth. Season 2. ArthurXOC
1. The Gamble

_Well, here it is. this is the first Story that I have posted on . Nothing would make me any happier then seeing a little feedback :]_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Gamble**

"Well, here we are, Sophia. This is Camelot." Vaughn tossed his head back over his shoulder to look back at his two younger sisters. Vaughn jerked up on the reins from the back of his charcoal black horse that came to a decisive stop.

Sophia clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "So we are." Sophia didn't bother to hide the disgust from her voice while she ran her dark sapphire eyes over the new territory. Children ran wild with toys carried in their small arms, merchants crowded the streets and it proved to not be that different from Mercia.

"We ought to continue on foot." Vaughn suggested as he slung one foot over the side of his steed, his black boots clacked against the white cobblestone. Sophia drew her horse up next to his and gave him a look that demanded an explanation. "We mustn't approach as if we are better then these people. We don't come as conquerors."

"Come, Sophia, people are starring at us." Claudia's emerald eyes pleaded silently with her older sister. Claudia held down the gold-trim hem of her blue dress before she slid gracefully down from the off-white horse, still watching Sophia thoughtfully.

Sophia brushed off her sister's words and glanced around for herself. The guards that reluctantly allowed them through the gates abandoned their posts and now watched the group of three warily. The commoners too watched the strangers with fascination, wondering in the back of their minds who they were. "Fine, help me down." she growled in annoyance; extending a slender hand down at a steep angle to Vaughn who bit his tongue.

"Now was that so difficult?" Vaughn asked the rhetoric question and took the reins of Sophia's horse as well, knowing full well that she wasn't about to walk the horse down the roads. "You drive me mad sometimes. Do you know that, I don't know how I am ever going to convince King Uther to shelter you, Sophia."

"You're charming, brother." Sophia sneered, falling into step in between him and Claudia.

Claudia let out a throaty sigh. "I for one am pleased that the two of you will remain separated for some time. Perhaps it will teach you to appreciate each other more, we can only hope that is. Though the circumstances are quite unfortunate."

"State your purpose in Camelot." Two guards, one on the left and the other on the right, formed an X across the entry way into the inner city with bladed staffs. They eyed the three suspiciously, automatically knowing that they were not citizens of the kingdom.

"We've come to request court with King Uther." Vaughn spoke delicately, making direct eye contact with the one who demanded a response.

They guardians shared a short look. "We were not notified to allow anyone from Mercia into the city. It would be in your best interest to leave now. We'll notify the King that you stopped by, do you want to leave a message for him?"

"No. We wish to speak with him." Sophia cut in rudely, pushing Vaughn out of her way as he blocked her path. "I promise, we shan't be here long. Let us pass, we mean no harm. Last time I checked our kingdoms still got along well."

"Are you," The guard on the left lowered his staff, "the children of King Bayard?" Vaughn nodded his head slowly, perhaps it had finally sunk into their brains. "Our apologies, I didn't know. We weren't told that you three would be stopping by. Is the King coming?"

Vaughn patted his chain mail while his sisters passed through the gate. "Just us thank you."

"For a minute there I thought they were going to escort us out of Camelot." Claudia breathed a sigh of sweet relief. "Not that it would surprise me one bit it wasn't long ago when Mercia and Camelot were mortal enemies, father was here only a month ago to create a treaty."

"Yes Claudia, I know." Vaughn chuckled. "I was there remember, and they threw the whole lot of us into jail because they thought father attempted to poison Prince Arthur."

"Can we not refer to him as father please." Sophia challenged. "He hardly deserves the title, especially as of late. If he doesn't think of us as his children then we are not obligated to call him our father. Or am I the only one who remembers why we have come here in the first place."

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "No, you aren't. This was my idea in the first place. Maybe you forgot that?"

"Stop it!" Claudia cried, cutting Sophia off before she could retort. "For one moment, try and be civil to one another. You two are unbelievable."

"Excuse me," An approaching voice caught the attention of the feuding siblings. The one who said the simple words walked briskly before five knights who flanked him on either side. "I believe that you are requesting a court with my father?"

Vaughn's lips turned up into a small smile, before slightly dipping his head in respect. "You must be Arthur."

"Have we met?" Arthur quizzically looked Vaughn over, scrutinizing him, paying no attention to the women on either side of him. But before Vaughn could reply, "Oh wait. You must be the son of Bayard, what are you doing here in Camelot, does he send a message?"

"He doesn't know that we are here, actually." Claudia drew attention to herself. "We've come to ask King Uther for a favor."

Arthur tilted his head slightly to the side before waving off the knights who faithfully followed their Prince. "Well, then I'll see what I can do about that. Come inside the palace with me." When Arthur turned on his heel, the sword strapped to his waist clanked against his thigh. "And you may tie your horses up as well. No one is going to take them." There was almost a sug tone to Arthur's voice.

"I suppose you wouldn't want them dirtying up your home." Vaughn replied back, tying the three sets of reigns to three separate wooden poles.

Sophia ran the tips of her fingers over the white stone that made up the castle, not being able to help the comparison between the one in Camelot and in Mercia. Camelot, she was reluctant to admit it to herself, greatly out shined the palace in Mercia. "It's beautiful."

"Hmmm?" Arthur tousled his blonde hair when he glanced over his shoulder.

"Nothing." Sophia mummered, unaware that she had whispered that aloud for all to hear.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders simply and ignored the comment. "Anyway, here we are. The meeting room, you can probably find my father in there, he always is. Leaning over some document or chastising one of the servants." he motioned for the guards to pull the heavy oak doors open for them and led the way.

"Arthur," King Uther chewed on a purple grape that he popped into his mouth, "who are your friends here?" Even though the question addressed his son, it was not meant to be answered by him alone but by the party who accompanied him.

Vaughn bowed his head before introducing himself. "I am Vaughn the Crown Prince of Mercia. And these are my sisters; Princess Sophia and Lady Claudia. We have sought out your help and thank you for the opportunity to speak with you King Uther."

"Ahhhh, I trust that Bayard is doing well?" King Uther leaned with his fists against the long wooden table that was momentarily placed so he could enjoy his early evening meal. "What have you come to ask? Something wrong in the land of Mercia?"

"He is doing. . . .well, yes." Vaughn took a deep breath and gestured to his two sisters. "I am the only male heir my father has but I do not wish to rule Mercia after the passing of my father. The responsibility would be left to Sophia and now he plans to do something horrid and unthinkable to most men, Bayard wishes to murder Sophia and Claudia."

King Uther dashed his dull blue eyes to both women whose eyes were adverted to the ground. "He has ordered the death of his own children? Why?"

"Our father can't stand the idea of Sophia controlling an entire kingdom. If she marries, then the power will no longer be in our family but to another. That doesn't sit well with him. And he knows that if they are dead then I will have no choice but to take after him when he passes."

Uther was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "We have just signed a peace treaty with Mercia, as I am sure you know. By helping your sisters avoid the unavoidable, it would be considered an act of war against Bayard. Camelot is in a time of prosperity, we don't need a war. I am sorry."

"Father, you can't send them back. They'll be killed." Arthur defended the disheartened group.

"Arthur, think of what is best for our kingdom." King Uther scolded his only son.

"Bayard doesn't know that I have come to you to offer sanction to my sisters. He thinks that they stole away in the middle of the night and that I am hunting them down. There will be no way for Bayard to know that you are assisting us, please." Vaughn pleaded, searching the King's face for any hint that he might have changed his mind.

King Uther shook his head. "I can't. I am sorry."

"Only for the summer, until Bayard either changes his mind or is killed-" Vaughn started but was cut off.

"The words you are speaking are treasonous." King Uther spoke sternly. "I will not hear of a plan to kill an ally of mine."

"If you help us, the reward with be worth it." Vaughn said this hesitantly, not absolutely positive that he wanted to gamble away Mercia. The four in the room watched and waited patiently for him to continue, especially Sophia who only guessed what he wanted to say. "The kingdom of Mercia will be yours, just keep them safe."

Sophia's eyes widened and she starred at her brother in shock. "You have no right to say that, Vaughn!"

"Your lives are worth more to me then Mercia." Vaughn approached King Uther and extended his hand. "Have we reached an agreement? The protection of Sophia and Claudia in exchange for Mercia when it has been freed from my father's grasp?"

"Do you really want to do this?" King Uther was apprehensive, unsure how someone could promise such a thing and so suddenly. "I will hold you to your word." Vaughn fit his gloved hand into Uther's and shook it gently, an unwavering shimmer in his eye.

* * *

I hope this wasn't confusing, if so, it will be cleared up in the later chapters that I already have written. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Hidden Agenda

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. . .unfortunately.

Here's the second installment of _Ignorance is Bliss_. Enjoy. Review? No pressure :)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hidden Agenda**

"Sire, what is to become of the princesses of Mercia after all of this is done?" Arthur asked once Gwen escorted the two women out after they bid farewell quickly to their brother. It was an almost speechless goodbye, with few exchanges of words and one brief embrace. "They won't have a home to return to well not really anyway."

"That is hard to tell Arthur, since it it so far into the future." King Uther replied. "For all one knows one, or perhaps both, will decide to remain in Camelot."

Arthur rested a hand on his hip and arched both his eyebrows perfectly. "Now why would they want to do that? Camelot isn't their home and that one named Sophia doesn't seem too keen to living a life here. I doubt they would choose to stay."

"It's possible that one could find a reason to stay, don't you think." Uther had a suggestive gleam in his eye that the Prince had not picked up one.

"The only reason they have is that they adore the castle." Arthur countered swiftly.

King Uther gave his head a brief shaking back and forth before changing his posture to look at Arthur dead on as he spoke. "Or someone."

"One of our knights, Sire?" Arthur showed disbelief in his voice as well as on his face; his brow wrinkled with a few creases. "Impossible." His father must have known that for a probable heir to a kingdom being wed to a knight would be beneath either one of the princesses.

"No." King Uther spoke the single word calmly, hiding his growing frustration with ease at the boy who would not catch on and take the subtle hint of a possible idea Uther was trying to implant in his thick head. "I was thinking of someone with a little more nobility then that of a knight."

Arthur's eyes seemed to have popped out of his head. "I knew you must have had a hidden agenda for giving them shelter."

"Some things just happen, Arthur. I'm not forcing the matter, I am just stating one of numerous possibilities, like you asked." King Uther mused lightly. "Besides you cannot deny the eldest's beauty. Just something to consider every now and again."

No, there is certainly no denying her natural beauty; Arthur thought timidly to himself as he quietly pondered the loose golden blonde curls that fell only a few inches past her shoulders. And those dark sapphire pools that shimmered in the light. Arthur shook his head in defiance, refusing to think of such a thing. "Sophia will no doubt be angered over her lost kingdom."

"We won't be taking Mercia." King Uther confessed.

"What?" Arthur was truly surprised now. "Bu father you told Vaughn that there was no turning back once an agreement was made, those were your words Sire." Arthur could think of no reason why his father didn't want claim over Mercia.

"I have a reasonable explanation." Uther sighed in annoyance, he had so many questions today. "I wanted to see how desperate the man was to keep his sisters safe. And between the two of us, there is more to this mystery then what we have been told. Now, don't you have far more important things to be bothered with, go, leave me."

***********************************  
"Your chamber, Lady Sophia." The servant who introduced herself as Gwen pushed open a single heavy wooden door. She tucked a dark curl behind her equally dark skin. "Lady Claudia will be right down the hall. If there is anything you need or if something in inadequate, let me know." Her eagerness to please was evident in her large, innocent brown eyes.

"Thank you, _Gwen_. Everything looks perfect." Sophia tried her hardest to be polite. Gwen flashed her a genuine smile and proceeded down the hall with Claudia on her heels. Sophia gently closed the door and began to look around, automatically impressed by what she saw. "This will most certainly do."

Sophia ran her eyes over the well decorated chamber, eyes stopping momentarily to gaze at the bed; probably the largest piece of furniture in there was centered in the middle. Sophia glided her hand down the silk laced curtains that were bound at the four posts of the bed. Deep red blankets were folded at the foot and several feather stuffed pillows resided nearby.

A screen changing wall was placed intricately in the far corner by a lightly colored wooden dresser. Atop the white fur rug sat a stone table only a foot wide in both directions with a smaller then normal chair pushed in underneath it. Sophia adverted her eyes to the wall, there hung a portrait of King Uther and another of Prince Arthur hanging right below.

A rap on the door caught Sophia's attention but before she could make her way back across her chamber the door eased open and a familiar face appeared. "Does it meet with your expectations?" Arthur mused lightly, letting himself inside.

"More or less exceeds them, my lord." Sophia answered cooly. At her words the Prince had begun to laugh and Sophia could only stare at him quizzically in wonder. "What are you laughing at?" Sophia quickly glanced over herself and smoothed down her hair, hoping it wasn't her appearance that made him behave so.

"Oh _nothing_. It's just that I thought you would be too proud to address me that way." Arthur smirked.

Sophia snorted in reply. "Well, that will be the last time that I do anything like that." While she was indeed quite proud, she didn't feel the need to over step the boundary of respect. "I suppose your Royal Arrogance might be a more fitting title?"

"Sophia are you ready to-" Claudia trailed off after bursting into Sophia's room when Arthur turned slightly and glanced at her. "Oh, Prince Arthur, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something? Don't mind me; I can wait outside until you're done."

"That won't be necessary, I was just leaving." Arthur flashed Sophia a wicked grin before kicking up his heels and leaving the occupied bed chamber.

"What's he like, the Prince?" Claudia asked her sister expectantly only to be disappointed when Sophia merely shrugged her shoulders in reply. "I just thought that since you talked to him, maybe you would know. Oh well, I've got plenty of time here to find out."

"Ready to go my ladies?" Gwen poked her head through the entry way. "Or do you need a little more time to settle in before I show you around the castle?"

Sophia breathed out lightly; settle in, yeah, right. "Now is as good a time as any."

* * *

Thanks for your time. Have a wonderful day!


	3. Rough, Tough, Save the World Type

_Kind of short, and still a little slow moving, things should be picking up soon though :)_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Rough, Tough, Save the World Type**

"What is King Uther like, Gwen?" Claudia asked before clarifying herself, not thinking that she had properly represented herself. "What are some things that he likes and dislikes?"

Gwen chuckled and tucked a dark lock of her hair behind her ear that the wind had misplaced. "Well, King Uther despises magic above all else, so much that he banned it from Camelot almost twenty years ago and anyone who is caught practicing witchery is sentenced to death. Though this is really his only flaw, Uther is a just and fair King. He brought Camelot into this time of prosperity."

"Luckily for us that we don't practice magic in Mercia. Some do but our father forbid the three of us from practicing it. He didn't think most could be trusted to wield such a powerful form of arts." Claudia added. "What about Prince Arthur?"

"He's a piece of work that one." Gwen chuckled, picking a handful of blue flowers from the earth. "What to say about Arthur. Well, he is arrogant, bossy, pig headed and selfish to begin with. Mostly he is a rough, tough, save the world type. But, he does have a big heart. You can tell that he cares a lot for the people of Camelot. Arthur is going to make a great King someday."

"Arrogant is right." Sophia smiled and graciously accepted the single blue flower Gwen surrendered to her. Sophia raised it to her nose and breathed deeply, closing her sapphire orbs as well. "At least he has some redeeming qualities."

Claudia rolled her green eyes. "I like him."

"You like the way he _looks_, Claudia." Sophia contradicted, not that she was disagreeing the slightest. "It's not the same thing."

"What are we talking about?" The woman's dark curls tumbled well down to the middle of her back. A small smile didn't reach her olive green eyes as she surveyed her maid and the two who were with her. _So this is what has been keeping Gwen occupied_; Morgana thought to herself.

"Lady Morgana." Gwen grinned to greet her. "Sophia and Claudia." Gwen introduced the three to each other before handing the freshly picked flowers over to her friend and Lady. "King Uther asked me to show them around the castle, sorry if you may have needed me."

"It's all right Gwen, I didn't need you." Morgana spoke before shifting her attention to the guests. "What might you be doing in Camelot?"

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Sire." Merlin apologized quickly, rushing onto the practice field with his arms full of Arthur's armor and sword. "Gauis was keeping me busy this morning." Merlin rested the armor down on the plush grass and began lifting piece by piece.

"I'm getting use to it by now." Arthur crudely joked. "Get my horse ready as well, we are going hunting. And Merlin, I won't need my helmet. It's not like I riding off into battle." Arthur slipped his sword down into his sheath on the right side of his hip.

"Of course." Merlin breathed to himself, tucking the steel helmet under his own arm. "Arthur, who are the two girls Gwen has been escorting around all day?"

Arthur was silent for a moment before something clicked in his head. "Princesses from Mercia. The older one is Sophia, she reminds me a bit of you Merlin, and that's not a compliment either. Her sister, with the dark brown hair is Claudia."

"And not the same Sophia that tried to kill you right?" Merlin asked, recanting the close call Arthur almost had when a sorceress almost drowned him, fastening the button of the cape around Arthur's neck. "What are they doing in Camelot if they live in Merica?"

"One day we will find out, my father doesn't completely believe their brother's story. According to him, Bayard wants to kill them; his daughters." Arthur adjusted the cape so it fit more comfortably. "It doesn't seem like Bayard to be that extreme."

Merlin looked slightly horrified at the news. "Kill his _own_ daughters!"

"Believe it or not Merlin, not everyone has as great of a life as you do here in Camelot." Arthur smirked cheekily, resting his hands on his hips. "Now, where is my horse?"

"I'm on it." Merlin sighed exasperated.

Arthur waved his hand at the man-servant and rocked on his heels before a familiar laugh drifted into his ear canal, sparking his interest. "Speak of the devil and he will appear, or in this case, _she_." Arthur spoke to himself before slowly approaching the steps that lead up to one of the castle towers.

"I thought you were going on a hunt?" Morgana spoke uninterested, leaning against the stone fence that wrapped around the balcony.

"Waiting for Merlin. I thought I heard someone else with you." Arthur stated cooly before chuckling. "Unless of course you were laughing to yourself. I mean wouldn't put it past you but I don't even think you are that odd, Morgana."

Morgana laughed dryly. "How long are _they_ going to be in Camelot?"

"Why do you ask?" Arthur gave her shoulder a soft nudge. "Feeling threatened, perhaps."

"No." Morgana snapped harshly, glaring gently at the Prince. She sucked in a deep breath and regained her composure. "I was just curious that's all. They have been monopolizing Gwen ever since they got here. I'm sure they haven't realized that but still."

"If you are going to cry about it, then Merlin will attend to them as well." Arthur offered.

Morgana smiled and patted Arthur's armored shoulder before descending back down the steps. "Perfect. I'm glad you see it my way Arthur. Thank you."

_Thanks for reading :]_


	4. An Unlikely Story

_Chapter Four: An Unlikely Story_

Sophia stirred in the feathery bed, rolling over and entwining herself further in the blankets she held tightly gripped in her hands. Sophia's eyes fluttered open and she rolled again, this time onto her back and listened silently to the persistent knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sophia ordered, struggling to sit up and fight back the suppressive quilts.

"Oh, did I wake you Lady Sophia?" The boy had short black hair and carried a silver platter with both hands. And on that silver platter was a steaming plate of food and a tall goblet that swooshed with the mystery liquid it contained. "Arthur wanted me to bring you your breakfast."

Sophia at last freed her body from the heavy covers and threw her legs over the side, stretching her arms accordingly. "It was about time for me to be waking up anyway. What's your name? Are you Arthur's servant?" she smoothed down the blue slip that covered her body down to her knees.

"Ummm." Merlin's eyes were caught by the crinkled silk that hung about Sophia's slim frame before he caught that he was staring and had not responded to her questions yet. "Oh yes, sorry about that. Ummm, yes I am Arthur's servant. Did you sleep well?"

"For being in new surroundings, and minusing the incessisant pounding I heard last night exceptionally well thank you." Sophia smiled warmly. "What did you say your name was again? I must have missed it."

"Merlin, my lady." Merlin rested the platter down on the table and pulled the chair our for her. "Do you need me to get someone to help you dress? Or is there something else I can do for you?" Merlin folded his arms behind his back and waited for a response.

Sophia chuckled and bit her lip softly. "You know, there is something that I like about you Merlin. And you can just call me Sophia; I won't tell anyone. That's all for now, you can go about doing your more important chores then waiting hand and foot on me."

"I don't mind." Merlin smiled before bowing slightly. Sophia shook her head and eased down onto the thinly padded seat.

*********************  
"Is it too tight Lady Claudia?" Paige, the newly added house servant tightened the stings on the back of Claudia's long dress.

Claudia sucked in a deep breath then exhaled. "No, just perfect. I can still breathe. Thank you Paige." She pulled her loosely curled chestnut hair down over the front of her shoulders. "I have but one more request before you leave, if that's okay?"

"Of course." Paige waited expectantly.

"Prince Arthur," Claudia felt a small blush creep onto her flushing cheeks, "do you know where his quarters are?"

Paige smiled in understanding. "Of course. His chamber is to the left of Sophia's."

"Of course it is." Claudia frowned to herself and nodded in Paige's general direction. "Well thank you, that's all I really needed to know. You're dismissed." Claudia held the door open for Paige and followed her out. She looked both directions down the hall before deciding that she had come to the right the night before.

Claudia held the hem of her dress from touching the ground, mainly to keep from stepping on it, this dress had not been made to fit her body. Instead it was surplus that the King had given up to clothe her and her sister for the time being. Claudia's shoes alone echoed down the long passageway until coming to a stop between two doors, fighting an inner battle at which door the Prince lie behind.

"Do you know if your sister is in her room?" Arthur called, briskly approaching her.

"More then likely." Claudia replied before attempting to lay on the charm. "Why do you need her?"

Arthur stopped in his tracks, Claudia had strategically placed herself between him and Sophia's door. "Uther wishes to speak with her. _Now_." He stressed, hoping that would move the girl, but to no avail, Claudia wasn't done with him yet.

"Did you get anything last night? I heard that you went hunting?" Claudia casually mentioned, oblivious.

"Nothing." Arthur ran a hand through his blonde hair, his father was less then patient. "Can you get Sophia for me, _please_?"

Claudia grit her teeth but still somehow forced a smile. "Certainly my lord." Claudia let out an annoyed sigh and twisted the knob to the door and entered without knocking, subconsciously she ducked through the short opening even though she was plenty short enough.

"While your standing there do you want to give me a hand?" Sophia had her arms bent behind her back and she fought to lace the back of her dress.

"Arthur is waiting outside for you." Claudia pushed her sister's hands away and pulled forcefully on the strings, forcing the air out of Sophia's lungs momentarily. "Don't be flattered though, he isn't here to speak with you. King Uther has summoned you."

Sophia pulled away from Claudia. "_All right _that's plenty tight. I can never tell if you are joking with me or not." she scolded, turning to face an innocent looking Claudia.

"Come on hurry up in there, this isn't social hour." Arthur stated from outside.

"Keep your trousers on, I'm hurrying." Sophia rebutted, making a face at Claudia that mimicked Arthur that even she couldn't not laugh at. She turned to Claudia before leaving, "I need to speak with you about something later after I find out what Uther wants."

"There you are. I was expecting a quick in and out, not a stop and chat." Arthur shook his head and lead the way down the hall, now talking to himself more then to Sophia herself. "Never send a woman to get another."

Sophia glared softly at the back of his head. "We weren't just talking you know. Claudia had to help me tie my dress." She huffed, taking longer strides to keep up with Arthur who was moving like it was urgent business. "What is it that the Kings wants, would you be so keen as to tell me?"

"How should I know why he summoned you? He doesn't tell me everything you know." Arthur defended her slightly hostile question. "And before you ask, he told me specifically to retrieve you, otherwise I would have had Merlin do it."

Sophia gave him a questioning look as to why that would matter to her. "Speaking of Merlin, I think I would have preferred him."

"Why is that?" Arthur demanded, slowing down his pace.

"I actually _enjoy_ his company." Sophia sneered, carefully taking each step down the descending stair case.

Arthur opened his mouth to retort but thought of nothing in return, instead he issued a command to the guards. Sophia recognized this as the place where Arthur first took them to meet with King Uther yesterday. "Open the doors." And with no hesitation, they were pulled open only to reveal the King himself. Arthur was kind of expecting his father's council.

"Did you sleep well, Sophia?" King Uther began, rising from his throne on the other side of the room.

"Yes my King, very well." Sophia bowed her head and pulled up the edges of her dress as a form of curtsying.

"Good. I suppose you are wanting to know why I have brought you here this morning." Uther started, waiting for a silent response that he received by Sophia nodding her head slowly. "Just a few simple questions for you concerning your predicament. When did your brother first confide in you about your father's plot?"

"Ummmm." Sophia was caught off guard by the question. "I guess it was almost a week ago, the day before we left for Camelot."

The King pursed his lips and Arthur waited silently, wondering where the questions were leading. "Did you ever get the chance to speak with Bayard about this ugly accusation?"

"No." Sophia admitted, feeling a bit foolish now. "Vaughn didn't want us to tell our father what he had told us. He said it would ruin our chanced of being able to flee Mercia and that Bayard would have us thrown in prison before our execution."

"You so willingly obeyed Vaughn?" Uther analyzed. "The two of you seemed at odds yesterday when you came to me."

"We haven't always been like that my Lord." Sophia defended gently. "We got along great all through childhood and hardly fought at all. But when he came back from a trip a few days before we found out about Bayard, Vaughn was acting a bit strange. More aggressive and rude, he wasn't himself."

Uther let a short silence follow after her words. "Where did Vaughn go on his. . . .trip?"

"I don't know. I am hardly ever told things like that." Sophia sighed. "Do you suspect Vaughn of something?"

King Uther nodded in response. "Yes. Something isn't right with that boy. And from what you have told me, it is very possible that he was corrupted by an outside force. There is more to be uncovered here. Anything else that you can think of, a motive perhaps for your brother?"

"No, nothing. Sorry." Sophia's eyes shifted to the stone flooring, not being able to believe what the King accused her brother of, treason, and not the same kind as he was proposing before with the elimination of her father; then it was for their own good but now. . .

* * *

_Thanks for reading :D_


	5. Forbidden Arts

**Alright, here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading :]**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Forbidden Arts_

"I don't understand." Merlin shook his head violently.

"Well, there's a surprise." Arthur retorted managing to brush himself off. Dirt clung to his red, jewel studded jacket.

"I did that girth up myself." Merlin defended himself.

"Well I think that may have been the problem." Arthur shouted, annoyed that he had fallen off of his horse in front of a small crowd and his knights. Arthur sighed, shaking his head while Merlin started to brush Arthur's back off for him.

A man approached the quarreling men. "Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you sire?" He laid a hand on the horse's back and began tightening the straps. He had a raggedy look to him, light brown hair and a scraggly beard.

"Thank you." Arthur finished brushing himself down.

"It's an honor to be of service to the Prince." He grinned at Arthur, completely ignoring Merlin.

Arthur grinned cheekily at Merlin. "Did you hear that? An _honor_."

"Allow me the honor to finishing brushing you down Sire, you seemed to have missed a few spots." The man cautiously moved to Arthur and flicked large chunks of dirt off of the bottom of his trousers, his shoulders and finally, his arms.

Arthur leaned over and whispered into Merlin's ear. "The _honor_."

"Is there anything else I can do for you my Lord?" He folded his hands behind his back and waited for a response, hopeful.

"Well, you can give Merlin here a kick up the backside." Arthur joked, motioning to his man servant who only grunted at the comment. Merlin opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off when the mysterious man decided to cut in.

The man bowed deeply. "I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the opportunity, Sire."

This Arthur chuckled at. "What's your name?"

"Cedric, my Lord. I have come to Camelot in search of work." Cedric easily replied, sending a hidden smirk to Merlin.

"Good." Arthur rubbed his hands together and grinned. "You can be a beater on the hunt we are about to go on. We are short a few men tonight." he looked to Merlin before speaking. "Get him ready to go, hmmm. I trust you can do that right." Arthur commanded, walking away.

* * *

"Claudia, why did you tell Gwen that you don't practice magic?" Sophia caught up with her sister, after meeting with King Uther earlier that morning, in the colorful garden. Claudia was sitting on the ground with her legs folded beside her.

"You head her, magic is forbidden in Camelot." Claudia defended, twirling the green stem of a flower between her thumb and forefinger.

Sophia sunk down beside her sister and pulled Claudia's dark hair behind her shoulders. "You could have easily not spoken up about it, I was just curious." Sophia ran her fingers through Claudia's hair and began loosely braiding it to pass time.

"Yes well. . . . too late for that now." Claudia forced a laugh. "What did Uther want?"

"Nothing for you to worry about little sister." Sophia dismissed her question with ease, the King had specifically asked her not to mention it to anyone, including her sister, and not wanting to hurt Uther's trust he had laid in her, Sophia remained silent.

* * *

"Lady Sophia, are you lost?"

Sophia turned her head in the direction her name was called. "Good afternoon Merlin." Sophia gave him a warm smile and approached him. "No I'm not lost. Why would you think so, am I walking around like someone who doesn't know what they are doing?"

"Of course not." Merlin disagreed. "It's just I didn't expect to see you down in the lower town."

"Just getting some fresh air." Sophia answered. "Shouldn't you be with Arthur?"

At this Merlin appeared slightly disgruntled as he adjusted the shoulder bag that was draped over his chest, hanging down by his head. "No, I think Cedric has got him all covered for now. And I had to get something for Gaius concerning the tomb they uncovered late last night."

"Who's this Cedric character? And what tomb, is that what all commotion was about last night?" Sophia questioned, mindlessly walking side by side with Merlin in hopes that he was heading back to the inside of Camelot.

"There's something off about him, Arthur made him part of the royal household during the hunt today." Arthur scoffed causing Sophia to let out an insuppressible chuckle, he seemed threatened by Cedric. "As for the noise last night, they found a tomb underneath Camelot filled with treasure."

"Don't worry about Cedric, I'm sure Arthur would never be able to replace you, Merlin." Sophia tried to comfort the manservant.

Merlin smiled faintly behind a tired complexion. "You know, you aren't as horrid as Arthur played you out to be. Quite the opposite actually."

"Oh?" Sophia arched an eyebrow and laughed softly. "Not _as_ horrid as Arthur let on, huh? So are you saying that I still am horrible, just _not as bad _as what you would have expected from me." Sophia entered easily back into the castle, unlike her first visit.

"**No**, that's not what I meant at all!" Merlin cried, flustered.

Sophia grinned at the slight pink color that danced across his face. "I didn't know that would get you all worked up. You should get that delivered to. . . ." she paused for a quick second to think of the man's name. "Gauis. Good night, Merlin."

The sun was beginning to set and Sophia was doubtful that she would be seeing him before the night's end, though her night was not yet over, she wanted to have a brief conversation with his royal highness before retiring to her bed.

"Pardon the commotion, Sophia it's not usually like this. With the discovery of the hidden treasure beneath Camelot everyone is working even harder. If you need something do not hesitate to ask Arthur, he would be more then willing to assist you." King Uther caught Sophia before she entered the passageway.

"Of course My King." Sophia smirked inwardly to herself. "Thank you."

Sophia ducked into the scarcely populated hall that eventually wound to her chambers, but not without making a brief stop. Sophia rapped on the wooden door that was pulled open within seconds. "What do _you_ want?" Arthur greeted, exasperated.

"What a greeting." Sophia sarcastically shot back. "Don't flatter yourself, I'm not hear on a social errand. I just came to tell you that you should trust Merlin's instincts about that Cedric man. Merlin obviously is upset about it and unless you're completely oblivious to everything you-"

"Are _you_ telling _me_ what I should be doing?" Arthur gave her a cocky grin with tense eyes.

"Of course not. I'm just simply telling what you would do if you were smart." Sophia snapped back. "That's all, think of it as a friendly suggestion."

Arthur tossed his head back as if he was going to laugh. "Oh so we're friends now?"

* * *

**Review? Comments? Questions? Concerns?**


	6. A Poisoned Goblet

Thank you for the reviews and favoriting, guys :]

_And to respond to your review MissCharstar; there will be some of that later on no worries ;)_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: A Poisoned Goblet**_

"Lady Sophia." Gwen gently shook the slumbering woman awake. "Sorry to wake you but I thought you might want something to eat for lunch. You slept through breakfast, are you not feeling well?" Gwen pressed the palm of her hand to Sophia's forehead to find her temperature normal.

"What's that sound?" Sophia sat up and ran a hand through her tangled golden locks.

Gwen smiled faintly and pulled the blankets back for her. "The warning bell, not to worry though everything is under control. Something precious was stolen from the catacombs underneath Camelot, from the newly discovered tomb."

"How peculiar." Sophia sighed, slowly rising from the feather stuffed mattress. "Any idea what was taken?"

Gwen shook her head no and held out a dress for Sophia. "We generally are not kept well informed my lady. Morgana picked this dress out for you, it's made from a lighter material then what you have and it's a much warmer day today."

"Lady Morgana has fitting taste in clothing doesn't she." Sophia took the thin dress from Gwen's arms and walked behind a screen wall to pull it on. "Do they have a suspect in the theft?" Sophia jumped back to the latest news of the robbery.

"Not that I know of." Gwen admitted, saying each word slowly for further effect. Sophia nodded her head in understanding while Gwen pulled the simple set of strands on the dress, tying it into an elegant bow. "Your meal is on the table."

"Thank you, Gwen." Sophia showed her appreciation by faintly smiling at the hand maiden, walking herself over to the full plate of food. She plucked a grape from its stem and crunched on it, allowing the sweet juice to trickle down her throat. Halfway through her meal, Sophia heard shouting and loud thumping noises from next door.

Arthur's door was cracked open so Sophia was able to enter with ease to see Arthur lying on the ground with Merlin halfway under the bed with a man she could only guess was Cedric, on the other side. "What is going on here?"

"You've gone too far this time, Merlin." Arthur grabbed Merlin by the collar.

"He's going to destroy Camelot!" Merlin cried while being pushed outside, Sophia left ignore.

"Maybe a few days in the cell will teach you a lesson." Arthur growled, tossing Merlin into the hands of two guards who stood ready to receive. "Take him away." Sophia watched as Merlin fought back ruthlessly but got nowhere, she turned to Arthur for an answer to her question.

Sophia gestured into his room, having gathered Arthur's full attention. "What was that all about?"

"Don't be so condescending." Arthur brushed himself off quickly. "Merlin was making widely out of line accusations _again_."

"Bad enough to cage him up like an animal, Arthur?" Sophia placed one hand on her hip and stared intently into his blue eyes. At her question, Arthur remained silent and continued to stare right back at her. "So who does he think is going to destroy Camelot?"

"Cedric." Arthur said the name as if it was a preposterous idea. Sophia stared blankly at him, forgetting what she was about to say and what she was doing. Her hand flew to the side of her head as Sophia attempted to make the spinning world cease. Arthur stepped forward cautiously, "Are you all right?"

Sophia managed to utter the word fine, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she plummeted to the floor, only to be caught from hitting by Arthur's reflexes. He lowered her to the ground and looked around, searching for Cedric. "We need Giaus." He spoke after spotting the overly pleased man.

* * *

"Just what we need, another problem." Gaius sighed, delicately placing Sophia on a thinly clothed covered bed with the assistance of Arthur. "Do you want to tell me exactly what happened before she passed out, Sire?" He looked expectantly at the Prince.

"Nothing unusual happened." Arthur confessed. "She was about to argue with me then she just seemed confused. Next thing I know Sophia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell over like a board. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Gaius shook his head, pressing his hand to her forehead. "No fever." With two fingers, Gaius peeled Sophia's eye's open and not to reveal her sapphire orbs but instead a white filament clouded over her iris. "It looks like she may have been poisoned."

"Can you cure her, Gaius?" Arthur's eyebrows furrowed together to express his concern.

"Where's Merlin? I could really use his assistance." Gaius glanced around in hopes that Merlin would magically appear, stopping to look at the Prince who may have an idea. Arthur gave a nervous chuckle that didn't escape the old man's ears. "Gwen then?"

"I'll send for her." Arthur nodded his head and stole one last look at Sophia's motionless body before leaving in search of Gwen.

Gaius pressed two fingers underneath Sophia's chin, tilting her head back an inch to do so, and felt for a pulse. He was about to give up when a soft beat pulsed back against his skin. "What's your ailment, child?" Gaius muttered under his breath while paging through a dusty old book. His dulled, aged eyes skimmed a page for only a few second before moving on to the next.

Minutes later the physicians' door came open with Gwen entering first and Uther wrapping up the tail end. "What can I do to help?" Gwen rushed to Gaius's side, gently clasping Sophia's paled and clammy hand into her grasp looking down at the still body with a sense of urgency.

"Was she behaving strangely this morning when you awoke her?" Gaius closed the book he had been searching through, not finding the key to Sophia's sickness.

"I finally got Lady Sophia up around lunch time, she hadn't stirred until I entered her room with her meal." Gwen admitted.

Gaius's eyebrows furrowed into a solid line and waved Gwen off feverishly. "Has her room been cleaned up yet?" at this Gwen shook her head slowly, showing that she had not done the deed Gaius suggested. "Will you go fetch it from her chamber?"  
"Of course." Gwen scampered quickly out of the room.

"How could this have happened?" Uther glanced down at the motionless child that he had promised to protect for her older brother. "Sophia hasn't even been here for a fourth day and already. . . Arthur mentioned that you think the girl has been poisoned, how can that be?"

"My suspicions, my lord," Gaius started, "is that she ingested the poison through food or drink. But you shouldn't be here worrying about a simple matter. The stone from Sigan's sarcophagus has been stolen and this puts Camelot in grave danger."

At his words, several armored guards burst in, gasping for breath. "Sire, the lower town is being attacked!"

The Prince and the King shared a quick look before being waved off by Gaius. "You need to go."

* * *

"You need to sit." Gaius pressed down on the now-conscious girl to keep her remaining on the thrown together bed while many more with severe injuries were being carried in and sat down. Gaius was able to find a simplistic cure for Sophia after Gwen brought him the goblet Sophia had drank out of. It was an herb that had been un-finely ground up and sprinkled into the liquid.

He concluded that the night before, during her evening meal, someone had attempted and failed to poison Sophia, only temporarily knocking her out. Gaius was able to identify the what and the where, but the rest remained a mystery. Because for now, Sigan's soul had infiltrated another body and was wrecking havoc on the people of Camelot.

"You need the room for other patients." Sophia meekly argued. "They're flooding in. Let me help, just tell me what to do."

"No." Gaius firmly stated even though he desperately needed the help, considering that Merlin was no where to be found. "Uther would have my head on the next block if I allowed you. Give your body some time to recover after it was attacked by such a large dose."

"You said it wasn't deadly." Sophia groaned but laid down in obedience.

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Someone didn't know what they were doing, otherwise you would have been dead. Sure it put you in a suspended form of death, but that doesn't mean you get to jump back into life."

"If you go out there Sire, you'll die!" Someone yelled after the door's slammed shut.

"Arthur!" The distinct voice of King Uther cried, a pain filled noise that echoed through the stone room.

Sophia's eyes widened a degree, she sat up and jumped down off of the make shift bed, forced to steady herself by leaning against the rock wall. Sophia was momentarily distracted by seeing a large chunk of stone fall from the ceiling. Another cry snapped her attention back. "What's wrong with Arthur? What's really going on here?" she demanded, forcing her way through the masses to Gaius.

"I thought I told you so sit." Gaius sternly chastised, giving a man whose entire arm was wrapped in bandages, a pain relieving fluid. "Camelot is being attacked by magic and Arthur is outside, fighting a losing battle."

"They can't let him die." Sophia gasped surprised at herself as well as confused. "What kind of magic is attacking Camelot? Does it have anything to do with the gem that was stolen from the tomb? If Merlin was right then we have to get him out of the cells."

"The gem was really just a containment for the sole of an evil sorcerer who plotted to destroy Camelot, vowing that he would one day get his revenge. He must have taken over the body of Cedric, the servant who dug himself into the court." Gaius was fully aware that Merlin had already gotten out of the holding cell and was looking for a way to stop Sigan.  
Sophia blinked her eyes dully. "Can it be killed?"

"You cannot kill what is already dead." Gaius mournfully stated when all of sudden the bits of rock ceased to fall from the ceiling. "_Merlin_." It became silent outside as well as inside the cramped room, and a smile formed on the older man's face accordingly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Review? Questions? Comments? Concerns?_


	7. SoontobeOnlySister

**In response to your question lovetoread71196: Claudia was off being diabolical ;)**

Hope you enoy :]

**_Chapter Seven: Soon-to-be-Only-Sister_**

"Gaius informed me that you were quite worried about me." Arthur cheekily noted.

"Naturally." Sophia sighed, tucking a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. "I would have been concerned for anyone in your position regardless, so don't be thinking all high and mighty of yourself now."

Arthur brushed her comment off. "I don't think you could have picked a better time to be poisoned either, amidst the chaos. And I'll have you know that if I wasn't there you would have cracked your head open when you hit the floor, so you're welcome."

"Oh silly me, did I forget to thank you." Sophia rolled her eyes and came to an abrupt stop, so quickly that Arthur, who had been trailing a few paces behind almost ran into her. "Oh maybe you didn't hear my thanks over the sound of your own voice; which is quite possible as much as you speak."

"Just try and hide the fact that you remotely care about my well being." Arthur taunted matter of factly.

Sophia breathed out slowly, placed her hands on her hips, and turned around to face the Prince. "If I was you I would try to care a little bit more about the situations I put myself in. You do realized that you are the single heir to the throne of Camelot, right? You can't go charging off into dangerous situations without thinking."

"Thank you," Arthur stated, catching Sophia off guard with his praise, a quizzically look spread across her face, but he wasn't done speaking yet, "for proving my point."

Sophia opened her mouth to argue but thought better of the decision and instead frowned at Arthur in response, knowing that it would be hard to build a good defense against him. "Lady Sophia!" Merlin approached from behind Arthur almost looking winded from a long journey. "Gaius has an idea of who might have wanted to kill you."

"Well, who is it? Use your words Merlin." Arthur commanded after a moment of silence "You're not going to like it." Merlin confessed uneasily, now doubting his decision to even bring up the matter. But he felt that Sophia had the right to know especially since the likely culprit was so close to her. "Lady Claudia. . . your sister."

"What?" Sophia laughed, until glancing at Merlin's down-turned expression. "You're serious aren't you. You think that my own sister would plan an attempt on my life, but why? I do hope you have strong evidence to back up this wild claim."

Merlin nodded and lifted his eyes from the ground, shifting them to Arthur. "We do, my lady. Your sister is the only one, beside Gwen, who had access to your drink that morning. Gwen encountered Claudia while delivering the noon meal to your room. Gwen said that Claudia asked her where the food was being taken and when Gwen let on that it was you Claudia sent her on a short errand. Your sister had the opportunity to poison you."

Sophia swallowed and gave a shake of her head. "While I will admit that there has been a lot of tension in my family as of late, I know for a fact that my sister has not taken an attempt on my life and I do not wish for you to pursue her in regards to the incident."

"But Gaius-" Merlin began before being cut off.

"Enough Merlin, go about your chores. Unless of course I have not given you enough to do upon cleaning my horses, polishing my armor, and sharpening my sword." Arthur threatened, raising an eyebrow as he came to Sophia's defense.

Merlin bit his tongue to keep from lashing out about the fact that no one ever listens to him and he is almost always correct. "Yes Sire."

**_My Dearest Brother,_**  
**_I regretfully inform you that both attempts to kill our beloved Sophia with poison has failed. The first time she was not given enough. The second time she was brought out of it by the court physician._**  
**_It may be a good time to put the second phase into effect or I could simply try a new tactic, either way this will prove to be more difficult then we originally planned for it to be._**  
**_How are things unfolding back home? Have you convinced father that Sophia is plotting against him?_**  
**_Write back soon._**

**_Sincerely, your soon-to-be-only sister; Claudia._**

****  
Claudia folded the parchment into a small square and set it aside next to the quill pen she had just used to scribe the letter. Claudia drummed her fingers lightly on the wooden desk, contemplating a place to store the document before she had the chance to mail it. "Under the pillow?" Claudia lifted the light paper and glanced around the elegant room. "No, too obvious." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and smiled confidently to herself as she rose from the chair. No decent human being would sift through her belongings in the chest at the foot of the bed.

"Something on your mind?" The sound of Morgana's voice startled Sophia who had previously thought that she was along on the stoney balcony. "You haven't been poisoned again, have you?" There was a slight teasing tone to her voice.

"Nothing." Sophia recoiled from leaning her forearms on the stone railing. "But thank you, for your concern."

Morgana scoffed and raised an eyebrow in question. "Lie to me all you want but you can't lie to yourself. I'm sure Arthur would hear you out if you needed someone to confide in. Unless of course your dilemma is concerning the Prince himself."

"I don't know what you're getting at." Sophia sighed, memorizing every feature of the city beneath her. Repairs were underway to fix the obliterated lower city and burial of the dead could take a few weeks at best. Not to mention the repairs the palace was going through.

"I understand your dilemma when dealing with Arthur." Morgana offered a small comfort.

A throat cleared behind the women. "That I'm just too charming for you to handle, Morgana?"

Morgana laughed dryly. "I assure you, that is definitely not a problem." Morgana shifted her green eyes to Sophia and flashed her a hidden smile before leaving the two alone. "I'll leave the both of you to each other, I think Sophia may have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Arthur seemed intrigued. "Let's hear it then."

"I have concluded that most of what I was told to expect from you, was wrong." Sophia made up on the spot, biting her lip, not speaking what was truly on her mind. At this, a flicker of disappointment clouded Arthur's face before he masked it behind a slight smile.

"Merlin," Gwen whispered chastisingly, "what do you think you are doing?" The manservant had slipped a key into the locked chamber room door, allowing himself entrance to a once private room. "Do you know what will happen if we get caught in here?"

"Then wait outside, keep watch." Merlin whispered back.

Gwen was taken aback by the forcefulness in his voice. "Keep watch?! I don't think so. Tell me what we are looking for. Or better yet, why we are in Lady Claudia's sleeping quarters. That would be a lovely place to begin don't you think."

"Neither Sophia nor Arthur will believe me that Claudia tried to poison Sophia." Merlin growled in aggravation at the thought. "We have to find evidence convicting her of the crime. Anything from a bottle of poison to a rock that would grind up the plant."

"Very well. I suppose this is a noble cause." Gwen agreed, stooping down to the foot of the large bed. She attempted to lift the lid of the chest to find that it was sealed with a lock. "What might you think that Claudia would keep in a locked chest?"

Merlin closed the cabinet doors he had opened. "Something she didn't want anyone to find. We'll need to find the key."

Thanks for reading :D

**Reviews? Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


	8. Wicked Thoughts & Venomous Words

**_Thanks for reading :]_**

**_I hope you enoy it._**

**_Chapter Eight: Wicked Thoughts & Venomous Words_**

"Father," Vaughn approached his father who was lingering in the large library. Vaughn assumed it was because there was nothing else for him to do, he couldn't think ever since Sophia and Claudia left. "You haven't been sleeping lately." he noted the dark shadows under his brown eyes.

Bayard lowered his hand from the shelf it was mindlessly rested on. "No sign of your sisters?"

Vaughn just returned from his trip to Camelot. "No father. We lost their trail a few towns over. It's suspected that they may have fled to Camelot." Vaughn lied with ease, circling his father whose eyes he noted, where full of despair.

"Why would they leave?" Bayard sighed, looking to his son for answers.

Vaughn cleared his throat and a devilish smile edged it's way onto his face, something Bayard failed to notice. It was time to but his plot into motion. "We spoke with some of the servants and they recalled overhearing Sophia planning to overthrow the court. She must have forced Claudia to go with her."

"How can that be." Bayard demanded, refusing to believe that his favorite daughter would commit such an atrocity against him. The same daughter that he would turn Mercia over to when he passed on, not believing that his son would be able to do it. Vaughn was never the compassionate nor the level headed one.

"Some are just born with unrest in their hearts." Vaughn spoke softly.

"Not my daughter!" Bayard snapped, the harshness in his voice caused Vaughn to flinch. Bayard cleared his throat and took a deep breath to calm himself down before speaking once more. "Sophia is not capable of doing such a crime. Perhaps there has been a misunderstanding."

Vaughn frowned and grit his teeth together. "No father, you are oblivious to her ways because you cannot see past her loving exterior to the wickedness that lives inside her soul. You refuse to believe anything that is not your own thought."

"Why do you say such things to incriminate your own flesh and blood?" Bayard inquired, glowering at his only son.

"I am only trying to protect you father." Vaughn offered. "Sophia wishes you ill. Allow me to-"

"No." Bayard interrupted Vaughn. "I want Sophia and Claudia brought back to Mercia. If they are found in Camelot, then they shall be brought back by our knights, however, you Vaughn will remain here. I won't allow **you** to hurt your sister."

Vaughn growled under his breath, that was not the response he was expecting, nor what he wanted.

"Arthur." Sophia reluctantly said the name, ducking into the man's chambers where she found the Prince throwing off his platted armor while Merlin helplessly watching as he attempted to gather up all the armor. Sophia hesitated in the entryway, unsure to whether or not she had been heard.

"How am I suppose to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest." Arthur groaned, his back to both Merlin and Sophia.

Merlin finished picking up the discarded armor with some assistance from Sophia who picked up Arthur's gauntlet that had landed at her feet. Merlin gave a quiet thanks. "I'm sure it's not happening all the time, Sire." Merlin attempted to make Arthur feel better.

"So it's happening some of the time?" Arthur demanded.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "I'm certain it isn't."

"Now you're doing it too." Arthur whirled around, shouting. "You're telling me exactly what I want to hear." His voice lowered becoming softer when his light blue eyes fell onto Sophia's form, unaware that she was in his presence.

Sophia took some of the armor from Merlin's arms, seeing that he was over loaded as the pile was about to come crashing back down to the floor. "I'm sure that is not what Merlin meant. He's just trying to make you feel better. Calm down, Arthur."

Arthur sighed, allowing the muscles in his shoulders to relax a degree. "It's just, all my life I have been treated special. When I really just want to be treated like everyone else." Sophia let a soft chuckle escape from her lips, catching his attention. "I'm being serious!"

"Well," Merlin began to dump the plates of armor into a thick, brown sack, "any day you want to switch lives let me know."

"You know," Arthur grinned, "that's not a totally stupid idea." Sophia studied the Prince carefully, what would make him want to be a servant. He was born into a life of luxury, why on earth would he wish to change such a thing that gave him everything he wanted?

"You're Prince Arthur you can't change who you are." Merlin heaved the sack over his shoulder and left Sophia with Arthur.

Sophia cleared her throat, recapturing Arthur's attention. "A relative of Gwen's has become ill so she has taken a reasonable amount of leave. Uther told me to come to you if I needed anything, and I'm afraid that I do need something. . . rather someone. I'm not terribly high maintenance-"

"Merlin always seems to have plenty of time on his hands when I'm done with him." Arthur interjected. "And it seems as though the_ two of you get along quite well_." Arthur articulated the last few words, almost saying them with annoyance.

"Oh, well thank you Arthur." Sophia was a bit surprised that Arthur was willing to share his servant with her. But, perhaps this was easier then finding another to attend her.

Arthur nodded his head before a wide smile danced across his lips. "So Gwen isn't going to be in the immediate area huh? Leaving her house unattended then?" Sophia quizzically watched the Prince as his face lit up, showing that he was already formulating some sort of plan.

"I don't see why you need Gwen's house." Sophia met up with Merlin and Arthur, the latter who was dressed in a light blue cloak with a hood covering his face, in the lower town. It was nightfall and there was scarcely anyone out, Arthur hardly needed the disguise.

"So I can enter the tournament." Arthur glanced around nervously before entering the small, one roomed abode behind Merlin. "You wouldn't understand."

Sophia gazed apprehensively at the future king. "Oh really? Try me."

"Arthur wants to enter the tournament without anyone knowing who he is by using a false name." Merlin explained. "Mainly because he wants to prove that he can win without anyone taking it easy on him because he is the future King."

"That's understandable." Sophia spoke after a moment. "But you have nothing to prove."

"I have everything to prove." Arthur contradicted. "It's not something that you would be able to comprehend."

Sophia frowned, narrowing her eyes at the young prince. "Of course not." Sophia's words were laced with venomous sarcasm as she stepped around the poor farmer and Merlin who stood in front of the exit. "I'm going to bed."

Merlin gazed at Arthur condescendingly, grabbing his attention. "What?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

**_Reviews? Comments? Questions? Thanks :)_**


	9. Think of it as a Revolt

_I would **really** love some feedback on the story, criticism is welcomed._

_I want to hear your opinions of the story line and such, no pressure though. Enjoy! :)_

**_Chapter Nine: Think of it as a Revolt_**

"Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot." Uther greeted with a grin, standing before a dozen knights mounted on horses. "You've trained for this day for many years." Uther continued. Sophia chuckled under her breath upon sighting what could only be the peasant knight, his horse tried desperately to move out of line, thrusting its head widely.

"Now it is time to put your skills to the test. Today, you will fight for glory and for honor. For this is the ultimate test of courage. It will be the measure of you as men." Uther over glorified the tournament. "Only the most skillful and the most fearless among you, will be champion." he finally finished.

Sophia joined in the clapping, sitting other wise silently at Morgana's side. "Too bad Arthur can't be here to participate in the tournament." Morgana whispered, leaning over to Sophia.

"Shame." Sophia muttered.

Morgana chuckled, amused by her reaction. Morgana's olive green eyes watched Arthur ride out in place of Sire William, the peasant. The flag was dropped and almost instantaneously the horse rocketed for each other, lances at the ready. The knight Arthur rode against was easily unhorsed. "Anyone in particular that you want to see win the tournament?"

"Sire William." Sophia answered almost too quickly. "He seems to have great potential."

"Seems worthy enough of your attention." Morgana agreed. Sophia sighed in agreement and settled into the comfortable throne, it was going to be a long day. And so it was, they watched Arthur time and time again unhorse his opponent with ease. "Go, speak with your knight." Morgana urged with a wink.

Sophia bit her lip and slowly arose from the seat and slipped past the King and the rest of the court. She was forced to lift up the edge of her dress to keep the hem from rubbing against the filthy ground. Sophia took a deep breath before pushing back the flaps of the yellow tent.

"Sophia." Merlin gave her a worn out smile in greeting, half surprised to see her after last night. "I'm going to go, uh, brush your horse."

"I just wanted to come by to tell you what a splendid job the two of you are doing." Sophia patted the farmer on the shoulder. "The crowd absolutely loves Sire William, both of them that is." she shifted her dark eyes to the prince who guiltily stared at the ground.

"Obviously I offended you last night." Arthur arose from the cot to stand by Sophia.

"Don't apologize you aren't very good at it." Sophia stated softly.

Arthur reached out and gently clasped his hand around Sophia's wrist when she attempted to leave. "Wait." he took a deep breath as if he was about to confess something that was hard for him to admit. "I fear that people respect me just because of my title."

"You already told me this." Sophia turned her shoulder a degree so she could see some of Arthur's face.

"When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter. Nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament, if I win this tournament, it will be based on my skills alone," Sophia nodded her head in understanding, "not because I'm prince Arthur." The Prince finished.

"Then I wish you continued luck tomorrow, but don't think you'll have to worry about making it to the finals. It's almost guaranteed." Impulsively Sophia rocked up onto the balls of her feet and planted a quick kiss on Arthur's cheek before twisting out of the stunned man's grip.

"My father's knights are heading out tomorrow at dawn," Vaughn began preaching to his private court, "nothing has been happening according to plan. So I wouldn't be asking this of you if it was not necessary. Everything I have worked for will crumble if his knight's get to Camelot first."

"Sire, what is it that you want done?" One brave knight spoke up.

Vaughn cleared his throat tentatively. "They are leaving for Camelot to bring back Sophia and with them they carry a letter that is meant to be given to Sophia upon their arrival. I need that piece of parchment to be destroyed and to have my own appointed knights ride into Camelot in their place."

"Slay our own brethren?" Another spoke up, appalled. "Is this what you want, sire?"

"Do not think of it as causeless." Vaughn attempted to inspire the knights. "But as a needed revolt. If Sophia comes back to Mercia there will be no hope into changing our beloved kingdom. This, is why I've brought you here today. Intercept the letter from my father's knights and wait to receive further instructions."

"It looks like Sire William is advancing into the final round tomorrow." Morgana clapped after watching Arthur unhorse his latest opponent. "You must be very pleased." A secretive smile slipped onto Sophia's lips, the real reason unknown to the Lady Morgana.

"Too bad Arthur had to miss the tournament," King Uther mused following his son's form off of the field, "Sire William might have been a worthy challenge for him."

Sophia bit the corner of her lip and watched a man approach Merlin who was attending to the brown horse Arthur rode. "Who is that?" Sophia gestured with a slender finger to the dark skinned man. "The man that is speaking with Merlin."

"Must be one of the knights congratulating William." Morgana simply answered, diverting her attention else where.

"I'll be right back." Sophia whispered under her breath, not intending for anyone to hear. Sophia gently pushed her way through the adoring crowd but by the time she made it down to the tent, the mysterious man had gone, leaving just Merlin. "Did that man give you his name?"

"No, did he catch your eye? Better not tell Arthur." Merlin chuckled, whispering the name.

Sophia smiled. "I was just wondering." Sophia shook her head convincing herself that it wasn't important for her to know. Like Morgana told her, it was probably just a man who was wishing William the best of luck tomorrow in the finals.

"So, you and Arthur?" Merlin grinned and patted the horse on the back and peered curiously at Sophia.

"What? No!" Sophia cried, unintentionally drawing attention.

"Who's out there with you, Merlin?" Arthur called from inside the tent.

Sophia held a finger to her lips and made a shhing noise, shaking her head back and forth. She didn't feel like facing Arthur at the moment, he would no doubt have something cocky to say about the unexpected kiss. "No one. Just talking to my self." Merlin covered quickly.

"Thank you." Sophia mouthed.

"Come here and make yourself useful then." Arthur ordered before tacking another comment on. "I don't want people thinking that I have a mentally unstable servant."

Merlin rolled his eyes and whispered, "I'll see you later then?"

"Are you staying with Arthur tonight?" Sophia questioned in a soft voice, she hadn't planned on traveling down to the lower town to Gwen's house.

"No. I have many things to do tonight." Merlin stumbled. What he hadn't disclosed was the fact that he still had to find the key to open Claudia's chest, convinced that she was hiding some sort of evidence. Why else would she have a locked chest?

Sophia nodded toward the tent. "You better go."

"There you are!" A girlish voice cried from behind Sophia, causing her to flinch in surprise shortly after Merlin disappeared into the tent. "I haven't seen you much lately sister." Claudia's tone had a sickly sweet tone to it, a passive and uncaring face that didn't match the words she spoke.

"I've been preoccupied with the tournament." Sophia confessed, allowing the tightened muscles in her body to relax. "And I know how much you hate them so I didn't bother trying to drag you along with me."

Claudia's eyes narrowed noticeably. "It has nothing to do with your being poisoned?"

"You know that I am on your side." Sophia assured Claudia. "And besides, I don't honestly believe that you have it in you to maliciously hurt someone like that." Sophia grinned at her younger sibling. "Are you going to watch the final round tomorrow?"

Claudia looked thoroughly offended by Sophia's previously comment. "Of course not, that has always been your area of interest. Now if you would excuse me, I have a letter to send off to Vaughn. I'm going to see if I can find a messenger who is willing to travel to Mercia."

Merlin shadily glanced to his left and right, checking out the hall outside of Lady Claudia's chambers. Seeing no one but a few of his fellow servants he eased the door open after knocking just as a precaution. He had planned on abandoning the mission if Claudia had come to the door.

"Let's see," Merlin rubbed his palms together, "Arthur always keeps his keys by his bed."

Merlin proceeded across the room to where Claudia's cupboards were conveniently placed at her bed side. Merlin opened both doors and began picking through the various articles of clothing that lay perfectly folded, feeling a tinge of guilt about riffling through her things. "Nothing here." Merlin sighed, tapping his foot against the stone flooring, determined to find the damning evidence.

"The desk?" Merlin questioned aloud, moving to the left. His eyes brightened when a piece of metal shimmered in the light that flooded in. "Found you." Merlin tossed the keys up in his hand and caught them with ease, he paused at the foot of the bed, whispering for any signs of approaching footsteps, when all remained silent Merlin stooped and fidgeted with the key until the chest lock clicked.

At first Merlin was only looking for an object that could be used to grind up herbs when his curiosity got the best of him. Lying on the very top was a folded up piece of parchment, however, by the time he unfolded the paper to read the flowing handwriting, heavy steps outside the door grabbed his attention.

"You again! What are you doing in here?" Claudia defensively interrogated the servant.

Merlin was able to shut the chest and stuff the parchment away before the door swung open, now beads of sweat formed on his brow, in fear of being caught. "I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk. The flowers looks great this time of year."

"With you?" Claudia's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Get out!"

"Excuse me." A man with skin that was several shades darker than Sophia's apologized after smacking into her as she descended a flight of stairs. "Do you happen to know where I might find Prince Arthur?"

"He's hunting." Sophia blurted, bashfully looking away. "Sorry." she murmured before scurrying away, leaving the suspicious mystery man behind. Sophia inhaled sharply once more, almost coming into full contact with Merlin. He stood with his back to her, head pressed to the stone wall and leaned slightly forward. "You aren't spying are you? That's not a good habit."

"There's an assassin in Camelot." Merlin straightened up when he recognized Sophia's voice in his ear. "He's killed a guard already."

Sophia's eyes widened at the news. "An assassin, really? There's no such thing as a boring day in Camelot."

Merlin grabbed Sophia's hand and gave it a tug as he began to hurry away. "We have to warn Arthur about this."

"What does Arthur have to do with an assassin? Everyone thinks that Arthur is away hunting, I don't think you have anything to worry about, Merlin." Sophia urged, struggling to keep up with him, the farther in front he got the more it made her arm ache.

Moments later Merlin burst into Gwen's house with no warning still pulling Sophia behind him. "What is it now?" Arthur mused at the sudden intrusion, eyes automatically falling on his hand that was entwined with Sophia's fingers.

"Oh." Merlin released the lady's hand when he caught Arthur's attention lingering at the sight. "An assassin has come to Camelot to kill you!" Merlin quickly remembered why he had ventured down in such a rush.

"An assassin, who would want to kill you?" Sophia demanded in shock. He could definitely be unpleasant some of the time, but that is no reason to kill him.

A troubled expression remained on Merlin's face as he disclosed the rest of what he knew. "Odin sent him."

The corners of Arthur's lips turned down into a frown, the earlier news hadn't seemed to have unsettled him as much as what Merlin had just said. His blue eyes were cast down at the dirt ground, his voice coming out as a soft whisper. "I killed his son."

This was a much softer side of Arthur then either Merlin or Sophia had seen before, both took a step closer, Arthur had more to disclose. "He challenged me to a fight and I asked him to withdrawal, but he refused."

"Perhaps he thought that he had something to prove." Sophia soothed.

"I can still see his face. He looked so scared." Arthur kept his shaky composure, staring forlornly into nothing.

"You can't blame yourself." Sophia stretched her arm out and stroked the back of Arthur's hand briefly with her finger tips while managing a small comforting smile that he reciprocated. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Merlin cleared his throat, interrupting the brief moment. "You're safe here, we're the only ones who know you're here. The assassin can't kill you if he doesn't know where you are."

"Where is it?" Claudia growled in reference to the letter she meant to send to her older brother, she began tossing meaningless objects out of the chest at the foot of her bed. "I know this is where I put it."

Claudia let out a frustrated sigh, crossing her arms crudely across her torso before she remembered the visitor that had stopped by her chambers. "_Merlin_." The word came out as a hiss, deadly and low.

_Thanks for reading :]_

**_Review? Questions? Comments? Concerns?_**


	10. A Threatened Life

_Chapter Ten: A Threatened Life__  
_

"Sophia, have you seen Merlin yet this morning? I need to speak with him." Claudia's eyes danced dangerously.

"_No_." Sophia answered slowly. "He dropped off my morning meal and then went down to the tournament grounds to get ready for the day. I'll let him know that you need him. What for if I may ask?" Claudia had never given two hoots about Merlin before, so why now?

Claudia heaved a sigh in retaliation. "That won't be necessary." She wanted to catch the man off guard, she _needed _to get that piece of parchment back before it was shared with anyone in the court. Claudia was actually a bit surprised that it hadn't gotten out yet, something was thankfully distracting Merlin.

"Okay then." Sophia seemed a bit taken back by her sister's shrewd response. Her eyebrows furrowed together and thin creases bunched on her forehead. "What's wrong Claudia? You seem. . . ." Sophia struggled to find the right word. "_Different_."

"Just missing home, that's all." Claudia covered quickly, scoffing to herself about her sister's ignorance. "I'm going to go for a walk." Before waiting for a farewell from Sophia, Claudia sulked off, new plots began turning the wheels in her head.

"Since when do you go for walks?" Sophia grumbled under her breath before proceeding to the tournaments grounds. Today instead of sitting in the box with the rest of the nobility, she figured she would stand along with Merlin, it couldn't possibly take that long to complete one match.

Inside the tent Arthur was easing into his armor with the help of his faithful servant. "I see you're alive and well." Sophia joked, only to hide her relief that Arthur hadn't been harmed while she slept the previous night.

"Scarcely, Merlin forgot to bring me my meal this morning." Arthur chastised the servant indirectly.

"I offered to get you something." Merlin protested, placing the helmet on the Prince, mindlessly adjusting it for him. "But you didn't want anything after that because it was _too late_. You just wanted to be able to hold it over my head for later."

Arthur chuckled and pulled back the tent flap. "Maybe you aren't such an idiot after all."

"Good luck." Sophia spoke up while petting the mane of the horse Merlin was helping Arthur mount. In response the knight nodded and rode the horse to the starting position. Sophia bit her lip and leaned toward Merlin. "Claudia was looking for you this morning."

Merlin nervously shifted weight from his left foot to his right, he had been too preoccupied last night to give the letter he found a look and no doubt that was what she wanted to speak with him about. He knew Claudia wasn't _that _daft. "What about?"

"She didn't say." Sophia wrapped an arm around her stomach, attempting to calm down the nervous churning. "Claudia won't tell me much anymore, she's been quite secretive lately." The last few words trickled off into a whisper as both knights charged at each other, lances at the ready.

A surprising crashing of metal on metal startled the crowd, sending a wave of gasps throughout. It did not end as Sophia had pictured it would, Arthur was almost knocked off of his horse and now held his chest. Even from a distance Sophia could see the blood seeping through the cracks of his fingers.

Sophia remained paralyzed, frozen in place, while Merlin rushed to the Prince's aid, guiding him back into the tent after getting him off of the spooked horse. "His lance pierced my armor." Arthur explained between staggered breaths.

"I'll be right back." Merlin ran out passed Sophia who was just entering the tent.

"You took quite a hit." Sophia took a deep breath and composed herself while searching for articles of cloth she could use to press against the gushing wound. "You're losing too much blood, even I can tell that."

"Do what you can." Arthur applied pressure to the injured area. "I have to be back on the course within five minutes otherwise I will forfeit the match. And I have never withdrawn from a match before." he felt compelled to add.

Sophia shook her head. "Are you mad, you can't joust."

"Help me up." Arthur commanded. "_Please_."

"You're being stupid." Sophia lashed out, not so much in anger, but because she feared for his well being. Reluctantly she helped him to his feet and kept the tent flaps pulled back. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh yes I do." Arthur struggled onto his horse and smiled reassuringly down at Sophia even though she couldn't see it behind the helmet. "Don't worry about me. Can you hand me my lance?" He gestured with his head to the elongated piece of wood.

"Since there is no stopping you." Sophia heaved the heavy object into Arthur's hand.

The horse with Arthur on its back trotted off back to the starting line as Merlin ran back. "What is he doing? He's jousting against the assassin." Before Sophia could get a word out, Merlin was running along side the outside of the course.

Sophia turned her back to the joust, refusing to watch as Arthur faced off against the very person who was trying to kill him. She winced when the clash of metal rang through the silent stands. Sophia peered curiously over her shoulders when the cloud erupted in applause.

The knight riding against the prince now lay motionless on the dirt. Arthur waved at his adoring fans before staggering off of his horse with Merlin's assistance. A wide grin spread across her lips as she watched the scene unfold, scurrying back to the tent.

"I guess it's time to collect your trophy." Sophia suggested, sitting down next to Arthur on the thin cot.

"You must go collect your trophy." Arthur nodded at William absently while shrugging off the platted armor and chain mail. He waved at the farmer when he had yet to move. "Go on, it's yours." William smiled thankfully and rushed out of the tent.

"What did you do that for?" Sophia dabbed at the fresh wound with a damp cloth from a bowl that Merlin had brought in.

"I already proved to myself that I could win the tournament." Arthur sheepishly smiled. "Perhaps now is a good time to show some humility. To prove that I _can _be a good king." Sophia smiled secretively to herself; _I could have told you that much_.

***********************

Merlin excused himself on the basis that he had to go get something to show Sophia. The written parchment he had swiped from Claudia was tucked safely away in the spell book he had hidden under his bed. Merlin ducked into the physician's room inconspicuously before slipping into his own room, closing the door behind him softly.

"I was wondering when you would show up. It was only a matter of time." Claudia dauntingly spoke, paging through the hidden book before slamming it close. Her emerald eyes locked with his almost immediately.

"Lady Claudia." Merlin cleared his throat and reached for the book slowly.

"Tsk. Tsk." Claudia grinned mischievously. "So tell me, _Merlin_, does Uther know about your magic? Or does someone need to inform him that a witch is residing right under his nose. Shall I shed some light on the issue?"

Merlin swallowed nervously in response. "No. That's not necessary."

"We have ourselves a bit of a dilemma then. Now, I do not know what you have done with that piece of parchment you _stole _from my quarters. I have searched your chamber thoroughly." Claudia gestured around his bedroom; clothing was strewn about and papers littered the floor. "If you breathe a word of its contents to _anyone_. . . . so help me, I'll see you dead." Claudia threatened dangerously, showing the book into Merlin's torso.

"You. . . You tried to kill your _own _sister?" Merlin inhered, assuming the worst.

"My, my aren't we a bright one." Claudia snickered. "Think about what I said."

Merlin's hand subconsciously rubbed his throat, moving out of Claudia's way as she shoved past him. He thumbed through the book until finding the letter. Merlin quickly read the few lines before dropping it in shock. 


	11. Hardly Worth the Effort

_Since I already have through 15 typed, I thought I would publish this early._

_Enjoy & thanks for reading :]_

**_Chapter Eleven: Hardly Worth the Effort_**

"Gwen, it's nice to finally have you back." Sophia greeted the servant to whom she had grown attached to, with a warm smile. "How was your trip?"

"It went well my lady." Gwen shuffled the empty plates from breakfast onto a silver tray, along with an empty glass. "Sorry I couldn't bring you your meal this morning, I was exhausted from the extensive trip. But it seems that Merlin has taken care of you."

Sophia nodded, a trouble looked filled her blue eyes. "Speaking of Merlin, has he said anything to you? He's been acting a tad strange lately. Almost like he is avoiding me, maybe I did something wrong?" Sophia wondered the last part to herself, not really speaking to Gwen anymore.

"I think the best way to find out is to ask him." Gwen contained a laugh, to her Merlin had been acting completely normal this morning. "I do believe he is helping Prince Arthur to spar, Merlin could probably use the distraction."

Sophia hummed softly to herself, momentarily able to distract herself while winding through the long passages the Camelot castle had to offer. She was met with a strong gust of warm air upon stepping outside, sending loose strands of blonde hair amiss. Sophia stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes to soak in the sun's warmth before proceeding a moment later.

To her surprise, Claudia lurked silently in the shadow of a tree, pressed up against the cool stone of the castle. Sophia cocked her head to the left at approached her sister, an expression of confusion placed on her face. "You never cease to surprise me, Claudia. You don't get enjoyment from watching tournaments yet you take pleasure in seeing two men spar?"

"Arthur wasn't in the tournament, was he?" Claudia announced, though her true intent was to watch Merlin, ever so carefully watching him for any sign that he may have leaked her secret. Claudia contemplated just offing him but thought that would cloud her in suspicion further.

Sophia huffed, casually sneaking a glance at Arthur who had already begun to perspire in the early hours. Sophia's eyes trailed from his dirty blonde hair that clung to his forehead, to his intensely focused blue eyes, finally resting her gaze on his lips until they started to move and words were formed.

"Looks like we are drawing a crowd." Arthur stuck his blade into the soft earth that was still wet with dew, casting his attention to the Mercier sisters.

"_Great_." Merlin sighed sarcastically. At first he was pleased to see Sophia's bright smile until his gaze met with Claudia's cold stare.

"How are you ever going to get anyone with that attitude? You're going to end up old and alone at the end of your life." Arthur chided, glancing sideways at his manservant. "Show a little appreciation, this is the only attention you will ever get from a woman."

Sophia cleared her throat and straightened her composure as the men approached. While Merlin had been avoiding her, she had secretly been avoiding the Prince himself though she was unsure why. "I hope we aren't distracting you from something important."

"Of course not." Arthur disagreed. "You're a welcomed distraction."

Sophia felt her cheeks heat up at his comment thus turning her head to hide it. "Merlin, can I talk to you? It will only take a moment." Claudia wasn't the only one who appeared to be annoyed by the question, Arthur didn't seem very pleased as well.

"All right." Merlin nodded, shifting his eyes away from Claudia.

Sophia gave his shoulder a little push in the direction she wanted Merlin to go in. Once they were far enough away, she began to speak getting directly to the point. "Have you been avoiding me?" Sophia didn't give him enough time to respond before beginning again. "Actually never mind that, I _know _you have been avoiding me. Why?"

Merlin smiled meekly and glanced over Sophia's shoulder to see Claudia giving him a menacing stare as if to say _choose your words wisely_. He wanted to tell Sophia and expose her sister for the _thing _she was, but Gaius told him there was a time and a place for such things. For now he just had to keep a watchful eye on the both of them. "I've just been occupied. Gaius had had be doing a lot of running."

"Really?" Sophia raised an eyebrow. "Because I have frequently visited Gaius and he never mentioned that you were running errands. Just that you had gone off somewhere to be alone."

"I obviously can't think of a good enough lie." Merlin chuckled uneasily, catching Claudia's eye once more. "But I promise, no more avoidance from me."

A large smile sprung onto Sophia's face and she turned back to the two on-lookers. "Good. Because, I was beginning to miss you." She honestly never thought that she would be saying those words to a servant, however, there is a first time for everything.

"I was thinking of going riding in the woods," Arthur looked to Sophia, "do you want to join me?"

"Honestly, I'm not very good at riding a horse." Sophia admitted which was the partial truth. She really did have trouble controlling the horses she rode and she didn't want to be alone with Arthur quite yet.

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh, why was he trying to hard if she kept turning him down. He tried once more,"Then you can ride on the back with me. Or in the front if you wish. There's a lot of Camelot that you have yet to see."

That much was true Sophia knew, there was so much of her own country that she hadn't experienced and perhaps it wouldn't be just the two of them after all. "I suppose the weather _is _lovely for a trot in the woods, don't you agree Merlin?" Sophia looked quickly the Arthur. "Would it be okay if he came with us, he's been working very hard lately." She rested her hand daintily on Merlin's shoulder.

_She's doing this on purpose, well, two can play that game_; Arthur thought. "Might as well. Claudia, do you wish to accompany us too?" Arthur smirked to himself when he noticed Sophia's posture become rigid at the invitation extended to her sister.

"_Love _to." Claudia smiled sweetly at the Prince.

"Go get us our horses, Merlin" Arthur instructed. Merlin dropped his head and gave it a slight shake, he knew what was going on here and he was about to get dragged into the middle of it all with Claudia.

Sophia stood on the edge of a path that cut through the woods with her arms crossed over her chest until Merlin came back with the horses. She was the first to break the eerie silence. "There's only _three _horses." She stared pointedly at Arthur. "And there are four of us. You aren't really going to make your servant walk are you?"

"I thought we established that you were riding with me." Arthur took the reins from Merlin and easily got onto his horse and extended a gloved hand to Sophia. She took it and with minimal effort climbed onto the back of the animal. Arthur glance over his shoulder at Merlin who was forced to help Claudia. "Take up the rear will you, Merlin?"

"Love to." Merlin grumbled, holding his horse in place until Arthur took the lead with Claudia trailing behind.

"You may want to hold on. The path gets bumpy." Arthur advised, noticing that Sophia was struggling to remain on the horse. In response Sophia awkwardly wrapped her arms around Arthur's torso and laid her head on his back, finding it much easier to remain upright that way. "Do I intimidate you, Sophia?"

Sophia blinked her eyes and stifled a laugh. "Intimidate me? No. Why?"

"That's the only reason I could think of for why you had been avoiding me." Arthur casually remarked.

"Don't spoil the serenity." Sophia joked dryly. She remained silent while soaking in the sight of the thick woods and the sweet aroma the flowers gave off, all the while thinking if Arthur Pendragon _intimidated _her. To that question she had no answer.

"We should start heading back now it looks like it's going to rain." Sophia remarked. The wind had died down considerably, the air was becoming more humid and dark clouds began to congregate thickly in the sky above, blocking out the sun.

"Those aren't rain clouds." Arthur argued, tramping through thick piles of leaves. He had been walking on foot for almost an hour now, something he said caused Sophia to leap from the back of the horse and insist on walking instead. So his horse was tied behind Merlin's who was probably a half mile ahead while he continued to argue with Sophia.

"Oh _really_?" Sophia challenged. "Because they look like rain clouds to me. There is no way that I am going to be stuck out in the pouring rain with _you_."

Arthur contorted his face into a frown. "And what does that mean?"

"You've done nothing but argue with me the entire time we've been out here." Sophia protested in a huff. "I would have rather ridden on Merlin's horse."

"That's not fair." Arthur contradicted strongly. "You started it. We could have had a fine time if you would not have invited Merlin along in the first place." He knew that she couldn't debate that simple fact. Arthur just wanted to enjoy a peacful time in the woods with Sophia, _alone_.

"As if you can talk." Sophia rolled her eyes. "You asked Claudia to join us."

Arthur sighed in defeat, there was going to be no winner here, even _he _could tell that much. "Well, at least I learned something today." he paused when he seemed to have piqued Sophia's interest. "You are hardly worth the effort."

"What?" Sophia's eyes widened, coming to a stop on the trail that had steadily gotten steeper as they walked on.

"Forget it." Arthur answered gruffly. "We have to catch up with Merlin and Claudia."

Sophia stepped into Arthur's way so he couldn't get around her. "You can't say something like that then not continue on with your thought."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when Merlin came riding into view with Claudia close behind him. "Come on we better get back, the sky is about to open up on us. You don't want to be soaking head to toe in water do you?" Sophia stole a glance at Arthur before climbing onto the same horse as Merlin.

**Any: questions, comments, concerns? **


	12. An Intricate, Well Planned Lie

**_Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_**

**_:] Hope you like it._**

**_Chapter Twelve: An Intricate, Well Planned Lie_**

"Does anyone else feel as if we have betrayed the crown?" Sir Alier wiped blood from his sword under the cover of night.

"We did what the Prince told us to." Sir Caveron defended Vaughn with a quick tongue. "Get some rest, we'll be entering Camelot tomorrow at dawn to meet with the Lady Claudia." Caveron threw the hand written letter from the King into the crackling flames, watching as it curled into a ball and finally disappeared. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

According to Vaughn's later instructions, Caveron would have to wait in the out skirts of the lower town while Lady Claudia tricked her elder sister into walking right into their ambush. The knights would then bring Sophia back to an undisclosed village where they would meet with the Prince, making sure to leave Claudia behind so as to not bring suspicion on her.

Vaughn's most trusted knight sank down to the earth, positioning himself with his back leaning up against the trunk of a large tree. There Caveron sat in silence, with Sir Alier's words gnawing at the back of his mind. If he brought Sophia to the Prince she would surely be killed, however, he could not return empty handed.

"Come for a walk with me." Claudia linked her arm with Sophia's.

"I don't really feel up for it." Sophia muttered, shrugging out of her sister's loose grip.

Claudia sighed and placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "You can't possibly mope any longer. What else is there for you to do? Gwen and Morgana are off to visit her father's resting place and Arthur is hunting with Merlin. When was the last time we spent some time together?"

"Is this some kind of trick?" Sophia joked, half serious.

"Have I ever steered you wrong before?" Claudia persisted, linking her arm once more, half dragging Sophia down the stone steps. Vaughn couldn't have picked a better time to send her a letter outlining their next plan of action. Prince Arthur and his meddling servant were out and about along with Gwen, leaving no one who would notice their absence for some time.

Sophia laughed loudly. "Well, there was that one time when we were little. You convinced me that we should runaway and go on a adventure like the knights. We didn't even get outside the castle, they kept a watchful eye on us for years after that." Sophia sighed at the pleasant memory, when things were easier.

"I do believe that was _your _idea." Claudia smiled faintly. "However, I will take the credit for it."

"We did have quite the amount of fun in our younger days." Sophia mused, elevated the bottom of the dress to keep it from dragging in the dirt.

_It's as if she is trying to make me feel bad_; Claudia groaned to herself. "Have you heard from Vaughn yet. It's not like him to not write. He always has so much to say."

Sophia shook her head. It didn't surprise her that she hadn't received a letter from him, they hadn't left each other on the best of terms. "Honestly, things of _that _matter couldn't be farther from my mind since we arrived in Camelot."

"Not enough room in that head of yours for Mercia and Arthur?" Claudia hinted in slight disgust. _Of course _Sophia would capture the Prince's attention, she did tend to get everything she wanted while everyone else got the short end of the stick. That would end after today.

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Sophia suggested, not in the mood to talk about Arthur. She hadn't spoken more then a few words here and there since the incident in the woods.

"Fair enough." Claudia agreed quickly. Sophia slowed her pace to acknowledge the fact that they were moving outside the safety of Camelot. Claudia noticed the elder's hesitance easily. "Oh come on Sophia, there is a unique stone formation just outside we won't stray too far."

Sophia caved and continued forward at her former pace. "Very well."

"You're far too trusting sister." Claudia whispered under her breath. But once to the stone structure, a nasty ensemble waited patiently for the guests.

"That must have been our least successful hunt in some time." Arthur pouted. The hunting party left at dawn and arrived back at the castle just as the sun began to set yet, they returned home empty handed. Arthur was convinced that someone mus have been disturbing the peace in the woods, scattering the animals about.

"Try again tomorrow Sire." Merlin suggested as he picked up the Prince's discarding clothing that was flung about the room, piling it into a basket.

Arthur shook his head. "We've been hunting almost every single day this week, only able to get small game at best. No thank you, I shall pass for tomorrow." Arthur sank down on to the edge of his bed, preparing himself to retire for the night.

"Perhaps your mind has been preoccupied with other matters and you haven't been able to focus." Merlin hinted lightly, watching Arthur's reaction from the corner of his eye.

A soft knock echoed in the quiet room, immediately drawing all attention. Gwen's small form appeared in the stone door frame an unsettled look on her face caused a sense of anxiety to wash over the men. "Lady Sophia, no one has seen her since this morning, have you seen her or Lady Claudia?"

Merlin shared a quick look with Arthur. "I haven't."

"Nor have I." Arthur abruptly arose from his bed. Merlin got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Sophia was in grave danger especially if Claudia was missing as well. Arthur hurried across the room, pushing past Merlin and his basket of laundry. "I need to meet with my father."

"You are _not _the knights of Mercia." Sophia spat, glaring down at Caveron who walked next to her while she rode atop a horse. "Yet you wear the crest. I know all of our knights, but I do not recognize any of you. I have not been away for very long."

"Your majesty, you have been gone long enough to be missed by your father." Caveron responded truthfully, he in fact missed her from the first day he was informed of her disappearance. "I think that contests as being gone long enough."

Sophia clenched her teeth together. "You know nothing of Bayard."

"Neither do you my lady." Alier chimed in, his words earned him a sharp glare from Caveron, signaling that he had either said too much or something wrong. But this didn't keep him from speaking once more. "Especially if you truly believed that the king would want **you** of all people dead."

"Hold your tongue." Caveron snapped. "Or you won't have it much longer."

Sophia looked to her left, where Claudia silently sat on the back of a horse she shared with a young knight, not saying one word since they were both taken against their will, or so Sophia thought. Claudia laughed darkly, meeting her sister's gaze. "He's right though. You _were _daft enough to believe _everything _Vaughn told you without question."

"What are you talking about?" Sophia demanded roughly.

"Father doesn't want to kill you." Claudia had a sinister glint in her green eyes. "On the contrary, he absolutely **adores** you, _that _was our problem. Instead of his first born son inheriting the throne; father was going to hand it down to you. Everyone in Mercia knew that _but _you."

Sophia was silent for a minute while everything processed. Everything she _thought _she knew was a complete and utter lie. An intricate, well planned lie. "So Merlin was right wasn't he? You tried to poison me, and now you're leading me to my death. _Why_?"

"You always get everything you want, and now, I'm going to get something I want for a change." Claudia selfishly announced. "With you out of the way my life will be so much better. Even more so after father is taken out of the picture. Mercia will be led into a new age under Vaughn, too bad you won't be alive long enough to witness it."

"It's possible that she just decided to return home." Uther responded coolly to Arthur's demand for a party to be assembled to go looking for Sophia. "After all, the guards did remember seeing Sophia leave the gates of Camelot with her sister."

"She wouldn't go back." Arthur groaned in protest, that didn't make sense in the slightest. "And even **if** they had left, they wouldn't have gone on foot."

Uther waved his son off. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe she is just off sulking somewhere, she had seemed a little withdrawn as of late. Maybe Sophia needed some time for herself. She will make her presence shown in due time. I wouldn't lose sleep over the issue my son."

Arthur's fists tightened at his sides but he didn't object, not verbally. Arthur nodded and reluctantly left the council chambers at a brisk pace, knowing that there was nothing he could say nor do to changed his father's mind.

"Just like that?" Merlin had been eavesdropping outside the chamber in conspicuously, overhearing the breif confrontation that ended in a negative response. "Not _one _knight to even search outside the lower town? And you're not going to do anything about it are you?" Merlin accused.

"Merlin," Arthur growled the name in annoyance. "Maybe my father is right, she'll come back."

"Sire." Merlin protested before revealing what he knew about Claudia. "I'm sure something has happened to her. I found a letter lady Claudia meant to send to her brother. She tried to poison Sophia, just like I tried to tell everyone."

Arthur's eyes flashed in anger. "How long have you known about this Merlin?"

Merlin shifted his gaze to the floor just outside Arthur's quarters, knowing that he should have told someone sooner even thought it would have put his own life in jeopardy. "Awhile." Merlin grumbled under his breath.

"And you never thought to tell anyone?" Arthur shouted, bursting into his room, eyes searching for a sack to begin filling.

"I was waiting for the right moment." Merlin covered, trying his best to stay out of Arthur's way as he rampaged around his room collecting necessities. "I suppose the right moment would have been a week or two ago. . . ."

"I'm holding you personally responsible for any harm that comes to her." Arthur furrowed his brows, unwilling to think about what could actually happen to Sophia. "Go get our horses, I'll meet you down at the stables."

**_I do hope that it wasn't confusing in any way._**

**_Review? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Thanks for reading._**


	13. The Creek

**_***** For some reason it took out change of view markers in some of the last chapters and I can't change it... *****_**

**_Enjoy :]_**

**_Chapter Thirteen: The Creek_**

"This time tomorrow and we should be meeting with our Prince." Caveron announced the knights, the sun had started to set, setting the sky ablaze with an array of bright oranges and dark reds. "We will spend the night in the mouth of the cave and leave first thing in the morning."

With no help, Sophia climbed down from the horse and smoothed her dress. Alier cleared his throat and spoke to Caveron, shifting his eyes to Sophia. "What are we going to do with the Princess, she might try to flee while we sleep? I volunteer to stay awake and keep an eye on her."

Caveron looked Alier over suspiciously. "That won't be necessary. Lucan will stay awake and watch the Princess. I would love to see her attempt to escape." At this response Alier frowned but didn't argue, he would simply have to find another way to help Sophia.

Sophia shuddered in the breeze, wrapping her arms around her torso as a way to conceal her natural body warmth as she eased herself down onto the abundant grass outside of the cavern. "You look a bit chilled, would you like a blanket?" Claudia taunted, dropping a small square piece of cloth that fluttered down onto Sophia's lap.

"You're too generous." Sophia glared at her sister's from until it disappeared into the cave opening.

There was no denying it, the thin layered dress Sophia was wearing was not meant to be worn outside in the evening hours after the sun went down. Sophia let out a long held breath and glanced around, evaluating her chances of making off once everyone was bedded down for the night. While most of her captors retreated into the cavern two remained behind, Alier hovered near the horses while a knight Sophia didn't know leaned up against a boulder ten feet away, watching her.

Sophia tossed the useless fabric given to her by Claudia aside and laid out on her back, arms crossed behind her head. "Why didn't we trust you Merlin?" Sophia murmured to herself. Instead of lying in a comfortable bed in Camelot, she was stretched out on hard ground, _alone_.

It hadn't felt like much time had passed after Sophia had fallen asleep when the rough shaking of her shoulder stirred her awake. "Arthur?" Sophia questioned in the darkness, unaware that she had mentioned the name herself.

"Not quite." Alier whispered, pulling the half-asleep princess to her feet.

The voice woke Sophia even more then the shaking had. "Get your hands off of me."

"Shhhh my lady." Alier pressed one hand over Sophia's mouth, forced to balance the torch he held in one hand while still keeping Sophia from waking everyone in the camp up. "You don't want to wake Caveron. That would not be in your best interest."

"Well," Sophia spoke rudely, "what do you want?"

"To help you." Alier answered.

Sophia took a step back, wiggling out of Alier's grip. "Somehow I doubt that. Forgive me if I am a bit wary of people who offer me their help. That hasn't gotten me very far as of late." Alier gestured the encircling woods, as he did the glowing light revealed Lucan face done on the ground with a large rock by his head.

Alier saw the immediate fear in Sophia's eyes when she spotted the fallen knight. "I didn't kill him." Alier defended himself before the accusation could come out. "He'll wake up with a bit of a headache and a goose egg on his head, but that's it. We don't have much time."

"If you are so keen to help me, why did you wait until now?" Sophia refused to be led into yet another trap by someone she laid her trust in.

"I don't want to see you die by your brother's hand." Alier momentarily regretted following Vaughn's orders for so long, but if he had quit long ago he wouldn't have the chance to help Sophia now. "There's a creek that runs through these woods, we'll be able to follow it back to Camelot."

"Why can't I go home?" Sophia inquired.

Alier stepped closer, a determined look about his face. "Mercia is too dangerous for you right now, and the trip will be extensive. At least you will be allowed shelter in Camelot, Vaughn's men are swarming Mercia and the outlying territories. Trust me my lady." Alier extended a hand to Sophia, she searched his eyes for any deceit that may be lurking in his dark pools, but only found honesty.

"How long was I asleep for?" Merlin scratched his head and sat up from the pile of leave he had made his bed for the night.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and looked into the sky, it hadn't been morning for very long so Merlin couldn't have gotten more then five hours of sleep. They duo had been looking well into the night until Merlin decided to take a cat nap. "Long enough."

"What about you?" Merlin noticed the Prince's tired eyes. "You didn't get any sleep did you?"

"I couldn't sleep." Arthur admitted, adjusting the straps on the saddle of his horse.

Merlin eyed his lord quizzically, it wasn't Arthur to lose sleep over someone like this. "I've never seen you like this before about anyone." A small smile crept onto his lips as he made his way over to Arthur who only rolled his eyes.

"What are you taking about?" Arthur breathed.

"Oh, I think you know." Merlin chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows. "Sophia of course." Merlin exclaimed the news when Arthur remained silent. "You care about her don't you, even though you continue to deny it. If you didn't care we wouldn't be looking for her."

"I care about wasting too much time." Arthur mused, signaling the end of the conversation even if just for a minute. "Their tracks continue to get later each time we come across them, we can't afford to lose the trail." But they could be following the tracks of anyone, there was no way to determine who created the tracks.

"Why don't we rest." Alier stooped down next to the stream and scooped water into his hands, drinking what little he could collect before dipping once more; the sweet liquid trickled down his dry throat and replenished what he needed to keep pressing on.

"Fine with me." Sophia dropped onto a pile of large stones, her feet had never hurt more in her entire life. "Why couldn't we take one of the horses?" The question had been nagging in the back of her mind for quite some time, especially after the first few miles.

Alier laughed, a soothing throaty laugh. "I didn't want to chance the noise it would create, you have my sincerest apologies."

"Fair enough." Sophia closed her eyes, that sounded like something Arthur would have said, only with sarcasm and not sincerity like Alier. Sophia sighed to herself, wondering if anyone from Camelot had noticed her absence, or if they even cared. Surely Merlin would have said something, but Arthur-

"Is their something on your mind?" Alier interrupted her free-flowing thoughts.

Sophia shook her head. "We should get going." Sophia suggested, for when they walked there was silence. Both of them had to concentrate on navigating the uneven and sometimes treacherous ground, therefor there wasn't much time for conversation, this was welcome it gave her time to think.

"You idiot!" Caveron kicked at the burnt out coals in steaming anger. "She's gone! How are we suppose to go to Vaughn empty handed? Or perhaps you want to lose your head because that is what's going to happen when he finds out that Sophia has run off."

"Alier hit me over the head with a rock!" Lucan snapped. "How is that _my _fault?"

"Do I to do everything my self?" Caveron roared. "They couldn't have gotten very far on foot, let's go." When no one but Sophia followed after him, his temper only flared hotter. "Why are you still standing around? Are you all deaf _and _stupid?"

The three remaining knights shared a short look before finally following after the bitter man, they all knew that Alier had done the right thing. The thing they all feared to do in fear of retaliation from Caveron or even worse, Vaughn.

"Do you think they would have strayed far from a water source?" Arthur splashed the cool creek water on his face.

Merlin's face contorted at the question. "Are you really asking me for my opinion, you never do that." Merlin tried to figure out the Prince's angle, if he had one, and he probably did. "Are you trying to distract me?" he settled on that being the reason for the question.

"Don't be so paranoid." Arthur countered. "It was just a question."

"Since we are asking questions," Merlin smirked cheekily, "I have one for you. Why won't you just admit your feelings for Sophia? Everyone knows about it so why won't you say it out loud?" Merlin continued to push for an answer to his previous question.

"If everyone knows, then why do you have to hear it?" Arthur asked before correcting himself. "Hypothetically of course."

"Just say it." Merlin wasn't about to give up that easily.

Arthur scratched the back of his neck. "How can I admit that I think about her all the time? Or that I care about her more than anyone? How can I admit that I don't know what I'd do if any harm comes to her." Arthur finished a rant with a slight smile, picturing Sophia's face in his head

"Just tell Sophia that." Merlin suggested.

"I can't. It doesn't matter what I say, Merlin." Arthur remained crouched by the creek and splashed water with one hand absentmindedly.

"Yes you _can_." Merlin contradicted.

"No." Arthur strongly forced the word out. "And do you know why? Nothing I do is ever good enough for her. I didn't collect the trophy at the end of the tournament because I thought that was what she wanted; Sophia didn't even care. Don't even get me started about the trail we went riding on."

Merlin smiled sympathetically at the Prince. "What happened?"

"I uhhh. . . ." For the first time in Arthur's life he looked nervous. "Told her she wasn't worth the time." He quickly finished out the sentence almost jamming all the words together as he said them. "But clearly, I was wrong about that."

Merlin grinned widely. "Was that so hard." He had gotten the straightest answer possible and for now it would have to do.

"Oh and Merlin, if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise, I will make your life a living hell." Arthur threatened with a charming smile.

"Do you hear that?" Alier pulled his sword from its sheath and pressed Sophia back behind him. "It can't be Caveron and his men, it's coming from the wrong direction." Sophia raised an eyebrow and listened intently to the sounds of the woods and heard nothing unusual.

"Horses and men conversing?" Alier cautiously stepped forward, looking over his shoulder at Sophia who kept advancing behind him. "Wait here, I'll scout ahead and see if there is anything that poses a threat. Sit if you will my Lady."

Sophia crossed her arms in defiance. "I don't hear anything, Alier." Sophia called him by his name for the first time, distracting the knight long enough for her to stride past him and into the thicket. Sophia twisted through the thorn bushes that tore at the long dress she wore as Alier grabbed for her at the same time.

She exited the thicket in the reverse way she had come in. Her back hit a solid, slightly hairy, object; forcing a slight cry in shock to bee expelled from her lungs. "Sophia!" Alier shouted, chopping the rest of his way through the thorn bush, sword erect when he managed to get through.

"Sophia!" This time the name was exclaimed from behind her. She barely had time to turn around before she was embraced in a pair of arms. Paralyzed at first, Sophia stood there in complete shock until she noticed the mopy dark brown hair of the one that held her tightly.

"You came." Sophia laughed happily at the unexpected surprise.

"Of course we did." Arthur spoke up. "You didn't think we were going to let you be carried off by a pack of heathens did you."

Sophia shifted her gaze to the Prince and her smile grew. "I wasn't sure if I anyone cared enough."

"Who's that?" Arthur tensed up and reached for the sword dangling at his side.

"Don't." Sophia urged, grabbing his arm loosely in protest. Her hand slid from his elbow down to his hand where it remained. "Alier helped me, we're all on the same side now." At Sophia's words Arthur eyed Alier closely and removed his hand from the hilt of his sword, labeling him as no threat.

"The three of you need to keep moving." Alier spoke up assertively, locking eyes with the prince. "Lady Sophia isn't safe yet."

Sophia paused mid-step, the corners of her lips turning down into a faint smile. "_The three of us._ Aren't you coming, Alier? After all the trouble he went through, Sophia didn't believe that he would stop in the woods where he was to wait for the Mercia _cavalry_.

Alier gave her a wry smile. "I'm afraid not my Lady. Camelot isn't my home and it wouldn't suit me to hide there. And someone has to be honest with your father about Vaughn and Claudia, but I doubt he will listen to me it's worth a try."

"Up you go." Arthur hoisted Sophia up onto his horse before Alier could finish his spiel. "Thank you, for bringing her back." The Prince thought that a thanks was in order even though the knight was apart of the band that nabbed Sophia in the first place.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have half a days trek ahead of you, I only gave you the opportunity. Caveron is not one to give up the chase early, I suggest you don't stop until you are within sights of the Camelot." Alier gave one last piece of advice before darting to the right of the way they had come.

"This is a waste of our time, Caveron." Gabriel growled in aggravation, an emotion that all the other knights shared. "They could be anywhere for all we know. Lady Sophia could be on her way back to Mercia there is no way of knowing whether she retreated back to Camelot."

"Did I ask you for your opinion." Caveron snapped the rhetorical question. He pulled back on the reigns for his horse to stop in the wide open field, they moved out of the woods, figuring it would be easier to scout that way. "We aren't about to give up."

Lucan let out an exasperated sigh. "We won't find them, not this way. Alier knows these woods like the back of his hand, as he knows all. Our efforts are futile."

"I refuse to see our Prince with nothing, to go back empty handed would be a disgrace." Caveron stated matter-of factly. He was silent for a moment as he thought, a wicked grin spread upon his lips accordingly. "Perhaps not all is lost, maybe Uther would be willing to make a trade of sorts."

"What are you suggesting _this _time?" Isaac glowered at the ground, infuriated that Caveron was far too proud to give up.

"The King is fond of his ward." Caveron's tone was dark, he suddenly whipped the reigns. "We're going to Vaughn."

**Thanks for reading. :D**


	14. Garden Conversations

********I still don't think the seperators are working, sorry. I know it makes it hard to read.************

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it :)**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Garden Conversations_**

"What's our story?" Arthur looked to Merlin for guidance.

"Huh?" Merlin grunted, over taken by sleep deprivation to utter a more intelligent phrase. "Story for what exactly?"

Arthur smiled cheekily at his servant. "I thought that it would be best if we lied to my father about what really happened to Sophia. If we told the King that knights from Mercia wanted to bring her back he would tell us that we shouldn't have gotten involved. Camelot has a tenuous relationship with Mercia and father wouldn't want to spoil that over a _girl_."

"Well then," Merlin yawned while tying up the horses in the stable, "If he asks, Lady Sophia wandered off into the woods and Claudia went home or something."

"Not bad." Arthur mused, patting Merlin on the back. "Keep thinking up an excuse to explain Claudia's disappearance will you." Merlin muttered something along the lines of _sure, after I take a nap_. Arthur stretched his arms and stepped back out into the light of mid noon, on course for the castle; he could use a rest as well as well as something to pass time until Sophia woke up. As soon as they entered the walls of Camelot, she bid the men farewell and excused herself.

"Your back." Uther greeted his son when he spotted Arthur just outside the council chambers. "Is Sophia with you?"

Arthur looked up as if signaling that she was in her room asleep. "Turns out she just got lost in the woods, she's resting now. We probably won't be having supper with you tonight. I'm going to retire for the rest of the day; if that's alright."

"Of course." Uther nodded in understanding. "You look exhausted, good to hear that Mercia's princess is alive and well."

Arthur left his father's presence without another word. He silently moved up to his bed chamber, ready to fall asleep almost immediately upon entering his room, only he was met with a surprise that didn't allow for this. "Aren't you tired?"

Sophia turned and sheepishly smiled at the Prince. "Yes. That's why I was hoping you wouldn't be gone long. I won't be here much longer, just one question for you." Arthur waited for the question while Sophia took a few steps toward him. "Why did you come after me, why did you really I mean. Because you just told me I_ wasn't worth the effort _a week ago and-"

She wasn't allowed to finish her thought before Arthur silenced her with a pair of lips on her own, giving the answer to her question. Sophia relaxed after the shock factor wore off and allowed the Prince to kiss her without resistance. "Good enough for me." Sophia spoke softly after Arthur pulled away by a fraction of an inch, keeping their faces close together.

"Good." Arthur tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear.

Sophia's dark blue orbs met Arthur's caring light, stormy blue eyes which she held for a second before clearing her throat. "I should go."

"Of course." Arthur stepped back and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You should get some rest."

"As should you." Sophia felt her cheeks flush a dark pink.

***********************

"You brought me the wrong sister, I hope you are aware of that." Vaughn growled, knocking a candle stick and a goblet off a round wooden table with one sweep of his arm. "I am going to assume that there is a reasonable explanation for your mistake." he narrowed his steel blue eyes at his knights.

"Of course, Sire." Caveron assured, even he was shaken by Vaughn's outburst. "We got as far as to the cave with Sophia, only a days ride to this village, and we decided to rest. As you can see we are one less that is because Alier decided to be a hero; he knocked Lucan in the head with a stone and fled with your sister."

Vaughn's blood boiled at the thought that one of his own chosen knights could betray him in such a fashion. "Why were you unable to find her once more, did you even look for Sophia? I thought you had a good explanation, Caveron."

"Sire, we searched all day until nightfall." Gabriel interjected. "Alier isn't incompetent, as I am sure you know, he took great care to hide their trail from us."

Vaughn pinched his nose in aggravation, why _couldn't they do anything right, if you want something done right you better do it yourself_. "Don't worry brother." Claudia laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "We still have options to get rid of Sophia. In fact, Caveron has one that I have a lot of faith in." Claudia flashed Caveron an encouraging smile.

"This village is full of bandits who will do anything for the right price and I'm sure that you have heard of the Lady Morgana, King Uther's ward." Caveron hesitantly introduced his plot, unsure as to what Vaughn would think of it.

"Get on with it." Vaughn spat, growing impatient with the lot.

"She has to leave Camelot's walls some time, and when she does that is when we strike." Caveron pumped his fist into the air from effect. "Hired bandits will hold her and demand payment if Uther wants he returned. In exchange for Morgana's life, Sophia's."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow, expecting more detail to the very crude plan. He sunk down into a wooden chair and folded his arms and remained silent. "I may have under estimated you." Vaughn concluded finally. "This approach will definitely take more time, but if it gets the job done right we won't have to waste any more energy on such a trivial matter."

***********************

"Lady Sophia, where is your sister?" Gwen pulled a brush gently through Sophia's damp hair, tugging painlessly on the small knots. "You returned yet your sister did not. Forgive me if I am prying I was just curious." Gwen rested the brush down on the bedside table and started adding clips to her hair.

"Merlin hasn't told you?" Sophia stated obviously, figuring that Merlin would have said something since he and Gwen talk as often as they do. "I'm afraid Claudia won't be returning to Camelot again Gwen."

"Are you saying-" Gwen broke off, assuming the worse had befallen Lady Claudia.

Sophia laughed dryly. "Not to say that she is dead, though she may be better off that way. She is more than likely on her way back home with my brother." Sophia was forced to explain herself when she received a confused glance from the servant. "My _dear _sister was involved in a plot to murder me, in cahoots with Vaughn and some of his knights you wouldn't know this because not even Uther was informed."

"I don't understand." Gwen had a frightened look in her eyes though the danger was over.

Sophia patted Gwen's hands that were folded on her lap. "There isn't much more to it then that, just that my siblings needed me out of the way so Vaughn could enact his rule when it was the right time. They are horrid people." Sophia's chest tightened at the thought of her father, who was innocent of any crime, being put in danger. "I need to go home."

"There is a place and a time for everything my Lady." Gwen rose from the bed. "For now it's not best for you to dwell on such things that you cannot control and it doesn't sound like Mercia is a very safe place for you, I hope I am not speaking out of turn."

"No." Sophia forced a half smile onto her face. "Everyone is telling me the same thing so there must be some truth to it."

"I hope I am not interrupting." Arthur stepped through the open door. He nodded at Gwen in greeting before turning his attention to Sophia who waited her turn. "We have a guest downstairs, I am going to meet her if you want to join me."

Sophia brushed the wrinkles from the bottom of her dress and arose from the edge of her bed with a small for, of grace. "Are we done here, Gwen?" Sophia didn't want to leave Gwen hanging with any unanswered questions that she may have for her.

Gwen flashed her eyes at Arthur and smiled, waving Sophia off. "Go on my Lady. I am just going to finish the cleaning."

"Who is this guest you speak of Arthur?" Sophia inquired, secretly hoping that it was someone Arthur would not be interested in as she mindlessly followed along at Arthur's side.

"Lady Catrina, I think." Arthur revealed, grabbing and lacing his fingers with Sophia's. "From the House of Tregor. I don't know much more about her other then that."

"Arthur?" Sophia stopped in her track and arched an eyebrow and raised her hand that was entwined with his, looking pointedly at it, drawing the Prince's attention.

"What?" Arthur asked, baffled. "Am I not allowed to court you in public, I thought I had already _won you over_."

Sophia let out a throaty laugh and initiated the walking once more, dropping their hands back down to her side, a satisfied smile on her lips. "Just making sure that we are on the same page, Arthur, that's all." But the more subtle they could be, the better in her opinion.

"You're going to be a lot of work aren't you." Arthur joked, earning an eye roll from Sophia.

"There's Arthur." Uther clapped his hands together in order to greet his son as he entered in through the doors with Sophia at his side. Uther's gray eyes fell on their entwined fingers and his smile grew. "And there is our Mercian Princess, Sophia. Lady Catrina of Tregor." Uther made the introductions quickly.

Catrina nodded her head. "Bayard's daughter of course."

"Arthur, Lady Catrina has had a long journey, will you have her escorted to one of the rooms?" Uther ordered easily.

"Yes father." Arthur nodded dutifully. He turned to Sophia and bent down far enough she he could whisper in her ear, forced to brush hair out of his way. "I'm going to get Merlin, do you want to meet me in the garden afterward? Nod your head if you want to."

A shiver raced down Sophia's spine at the husky voice that sounded in her ear. Arthur pulled back and stepped away, slowly making his way to the door while keeping his eyes trained on Sophia until she nodded her head up and down in a _yes _fashion. Sophia peered over her shoulder and watched until Arthur was out of her view before turning back to Uther was grining uncontrollably.

"If there is nothing you need my Lord." Sophia's body dipped as she bowed.

"Wait." Uther reached a hand out to stop her

"_Hmmm_?" Sophia hummed.

Uther cleared his throat and lowered his voice so only Sophia could hear. "Have you heard any word from your father or brother?" Uther had not forgotten the agreement he made with Vaughn some time ago. "Would you know if the misunderstanding has been solved?" Uther knew that's what it had to be, he knew Bayard wasn't the cruel man Vaughn portrayed him to be.

Sophia grew uneasy with the question. "No. None."

"There's no rush, of course, but perhaps you ought to send a letter to your family." Uther suggested, sensing her uneasiness he made a comment. "You seem troubled, Sophia. Is there anything you want to confide in me with." Sophia sucked in a deep breath and shook her head. "Maybe another time."

******************************

"Isn't that sweet." Gwen remarked as she bent down to cut scented flowers from the Earth. Her gaze lingered on the royal pair who were seated on a stone bench, Arthur had just placed a small blue flower behind Sophia's ear. "What was that?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at Merlin who had grumbled under his breath.

"Nothing." Merlin dismissed her suspicions and jammed the stems down into a vase filled with water.

Gwen scoffed. "Come on Merlin, what did you say?"

"It's just going to be sad when Sophia leaves that's all, Arthur will likely be devastated." Merlin answered distantly, pretending not to care.

Gwen peered back at the couple, Sophia's laughter drifted to them in the light breeze. It was so nice to finally see them together; as much as Arthur and Sophia struggled to deny it. "What do you mean by saying that? You don't think she'll stick around, not even because of Arthur?"

"You can see it in her eyes." Merlin didn't like it anymore then Gwen did. "Sophia isn't going to settle for Camelot, she has a strong sense of duty as well. And her duty is to Mercia as her father's only usefulheir. Mercia _is _her home, we can't expect Sophia to stay." That would be selfish of them to ever ask her to remain in Camelot.

"Camelot is her home as well." Gwen whispered harshly so as not to be overheard. She took a moment to compose herself. "I think you're wrong about Sophia, she isn't just going to walk out on all of us one morning; least of all you and Arthur."

Merlin sank down into the grass, rolling out of his crouched position and stole a glance at Sophia. A smile bright enough to light a room took over her face, touching her sapphire eyes. "For Arthur's sake, I hope you're right." Merlin murmured softly.

**Thanks for reading. Have a great day :]**


	15. A Chamber Full of Flowers

**_Ruby890: Thank you for your reviews, they brightened my day :]_**

**_**Let's hope the scene seperators are working..._**

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen: A Chamber Full of Flowers_**

_**My Dearest Father,**_

_**I hope by the time this letter reaches you, we will all be**_  
_**in good standing once more. It seems as though Vaughn**_  
_**and Claudia have caused quite the commotion and I**_  
_**blame myself for falling prey to the wretched words**_  
_**they filled my head with. It was wrong of me to leave**_  
_**Mercia without speaking with you first about the charges**_  
_**they levied, and you have my deepest regret and **_  
_**apologies. I wish to return home soon but I have so much**_  
_**unfinished business here in Camelot and I do not know**_  
_**if it is safe for me to come home yet.**_

_**I miss you terribly and will return home once you send **_  
_**word for me again. Shower Sir Alier in all the gratitude**_  
_**you can muster, because without him I would not be**_  
_**alive to write you this letter today as I sit in Camelot**_  
_**thinking about my beloved home.**_

_**With all my love,**_  
_**Sophia**_

Sophia folded the letter and pressed the Pendragon seal on the outside, sealing in the contents of the private letter with candle wax. Not a moment to soon nor a minute too late, Merlin arrived with a platter of food for the morning meal. "Sophia, have you not been sleeping? You look a bit run down, should I get Gaius to create remedy for you?"

"I'm just thinking too much." Sophia managed a smile for her friend so he wouldn't worry about her. "Oh Merlin, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, anything." Merlin waited anxiously in wonder for what Sophia may have in mind.

She pulled the letter out from behind her back, running her fingers over the seal before surrendering it to him. "Could you find the right means so that this letter manages to make it to my father in Mercia? It's rather important that he receives it. I would do it myself but I wouldn't know how."

"Yeah. Absolutely." Merlin studied it briefly and stashed it down in his pocket. He didn't know whether to ask Sophia about her leaving Camelot or to leave it and watch how things work out. If the idea wasn't already planted in her head, though he was sure it was, he didn't want to be the one to suggest it.

"Thank you Merlin." Sophia surprised him by embracing him in a hug. "I don't think I thank you enough for everything you do for me."

Merlin chuckled, she was right, he doesn't hear that often from anyone. "You're welcome. It comes with the territory." Merlin patted the letter in his pocket. "I better be going if you want this letter sent I must finish the rest of my daily duties."

"One more thing, before you leave." Sophia spoke up. "What do you think about Lady Catrina?"

"She's okay I suppose and quite the charmer when it comes to the King." Merlin admitted. "Why do you ask?"

Sophia shrugged her shoulders. "No reason, just curious I guess. She just struck me as a odd woman, Arthur told me what happened to her family. Don't get me wrong it was a tragic story, but everyone died _except _her. Something isn't right with Catrina."

Merlin chuckled and picked up the clothes basket at his feet. "You have Arthur's undivided attention you have nothing to worry about." Merlin assumed that was what Sophia was truly worried about, Catrina had not given them a reason to be concerned yet and therefor, Merlin put it out of his mind, he was heading to her chamber during his morning errands.

"What have you got there?" Arthur stopped Merlin a few feet from Sophia's door.

"A _basket_. I'm sure you have seen one before Sire." Merlin joked.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Not what I was talking about. There, in your pocket, what is it?"

"_Oh_!" It hit Merlin what the Prince was inquiring to know. He shifted the weight of the basket ot his right and and pulled the letter out with the other and examined it. "Just a letter from Sophia to her father, she asked me to get it sent. Something about it being important."

"Put it in my room and I'll take care of it." Arthur suggested, knowing that Merlin already had a full itenery of things to take care of without the duty of handling a letter. "And see to it that the sheets in my room are changed out."

Sophia was pushing the food around on her plate when Arthur entered, giving the appearance that she at least touched it. Thoughts of her father spiraled uncontrollably in her head; she feared for his safety if left with her siblings but Arthur's calming appearance suddenly made her feel better if only slightly. "What's wrong?" Arthur noticed Sophia's smile didn't reach to her eyes.

"Just thinking of my father." Sophia confided. "I worry about him."

"Don't." Arthur encouraged while cupping her cheek. "Bayard can take care of himself I assure you."

Sophia smiled faintly, placing her hand over his. "If only I had your faith in him Arthur." Arthur's hand fell to the nape of Sophia's neck, tipping her head back before gently placing his lips over Sophia's sweetly kissing her for a brief second. All her worries forgotten in that brief moment.

* * *

"My King!" Alier breathlessly stormed into what was once Sophia's bed chamber. His heart throbbed in his chest, lungs about to burst, Alier rode for days on end to reach Mercia as quickly as he could. Bayard dropped the golden crown Sophia left on her armoire and peered at Alier with eyebrows raised. "I bare news of Princess Sophia."

"Sit!" Bayard instructed, showing the knight to the wooden chair. "Tell me everything you know."

Alier glanced around as if he was looking and waiting for Vaughn to show up and conceal his fate. "I would actually prefer to stand, Sire. Sophia was alive and well the last time I spoke to her, Uther is taking great care of her in Camelot. But I fear this is not what I have ridden so hard for so many days my Lord."

"Claudia?" Worry lines creased on the King's face.

"I am afraid your knights never made it to Camelot, Sire." Alier bowed his head in shame. "Your son had them slayed before they were allowed to reach their destination. It was Claudia's part to lure Sophia into a trap set by the rest of Vaughn's knights-"

"You said she was in good health!" Bayard cried in alarm. "Have you any idea what you are saying."

Alier raised his gaze from the ground and stared into the King's steel blue eyes. "I spoke the truth when I told you about Sophia. I was able to rescue her from Caveron and we met up with Prince Arthur and his servant, they took her back to Camelot. But Vaughn and Claudia seek to undermine your rule, Sire."

"Have you a basis for these accusations?" Bayard frowned. "How are you to know the exact detail in which you speak?"

Alier pursed his lips tightly. "I was there, the entire time."

The corner of Bayard's lip twitched down into a frown, his hands balled into fists at his sides turning his knuckles a pale white. "Are you meaning to tell me that you knew of such plots to undermine my authority? You were involved in the treason that has befallen my family?"

"My Lord." Alier fumbled to get the words out. He hadn't anticipated such a reaction from the King for his anger was misguided. "I realize my mistakes this is why I have come to warn you before any harm could come to you. I only wish to help. If I knew you were going to throw me to the dogs I would have kept to myself!" Alier snapped, knowing he was out of place.

"Guards!" Bayard cried, sharp eyes resting on Alier's rigid form. When two knights entered the room their attention was directed to Alier. "Get him out of my sight, house him in one of the empty cells below the castle. In the meantime I am not to be interrupted." The King of Mercia needed time alone to collect his thoughts; everything he though he knew had been shattered within minutes and by a single man.

* * *

"Sophia this is Leah," Arthur introduce Sophia to a girl who could have only been a few years younger than herself. Her dark hair was pulled tightly in a bun so it was out of the way, Leah's eyes contained no emotion, no life behind those dull blue eyes. "Your new maid."

Sophia shifted uncomfortably under her new maid's gaze. "_New_?" Sophia darted her eyes to the slight girl and back to Arthur's face. _What was wrong with her having Gwen and Merlin? _She would be having a talk with the Prince later about the sudden change, but not in front of the new hand, that would be beyond rude.

Arthur smiled confidently. "I'll leave you ladies to get acquainted then." He patted Sophia's arm and retreated away quickly.

Sophia cleared her throat and looked her new maid over once more. Leah was dressed plainly in a dark blue cotton dress with a white apron tied about her small waist. Her icy stare sent a shiver running down Sophia's spine. "Leah, there's someone that I want you to meet." She was already running through a list of people who she could dump Leah off on and one person stuck out in Sophia's mind; Merlin. Surely he could keep the girl busy long enough so she could talk Arthur into getting rid of Leah.

Leah remained silent and followed behind Sophia dutifully until they reached the Physician's quarters. Sophia pushed open the door and caught only a snip it of the ongoing conversation, Gaius and Merlin fell silent upon seeing her face. Sophia tuned to Leah and offered her the sweetest smile she could muster. "Will you go pick some flowers for my room, it's looking terribly bare now that I think about it."

"As you wish my Lady." Leah frowned.

"Thank you." Sophia stepped fully into the room an watched until Leah disappeared from view before she closed the door. "What's this I hear about a _tail_?"

"Jonas has a tail!" Merlin cried, eyes full of warning.

Gaius glared at the boy and shook his head. "_Merlin_."

"Jonas, isn't that Lady Catrina's servant, the odd looking one?" Sophia clarified as she tried her best to stifle a laugh that wouldn't be oppressed. "And what makes you think that he has a tail, Merlin. Did you see one, what color was it?"

"This isn't funny. I _know _I saw it." Merlin protested against Sophia's light teasing.

"In that case we will have to keep a close eye on Catrina and Jonas, a _very _close eye." Gaius remarked.

Sophia looked between the physician and Merlin, it seems as though she wasn't the only one who suspected there was something more to Lady Catrina then what she was telling everyone. "It's nice to know that you agree with me now about Lady Catrina." Sophia knew her suspicion had nothing to do with jealousy."

"My Lady, who was with you?" Gaius thought he had seen another shadow of a body behind Sophia earlier.

Sophia was quiet for a minute before she realized what Gaius was talking about. "Oh! Her name is Leah, my new maid apparently. Courtesy of Arthur." She said the last part with foul sarcasm, not the least bit happy nor comfortable with the new addition.

"Really?" Merlin wanted to breathe a sigh of relief because his work load would be less, but he would also miss all the extra time he would get to spend with his friend. "Why would he do that? It's not as if I have been slacking on my duties."

Gaius laughed quietly, drawing the attention of the other two who looked to him to explain himself. "Seems to me like Arthur is staking his claims. That's just my opinion though. The Prince probably has his own reasons." In other words Gaius believed Arthur was, in a sense, _marking his territory_.

"Arthur doesn't strike me as the jealous type." Sophia tilted her head, she had to go check on Leah. "I'm going to go see to my maid. Let me know if you find anything interesting out about Jonas or Lady Catrina Merlin."

Sophia pulled open the door to her room and was met with an alarming sight, her hand flew to her mouth to cover the gasp. Leah had blanketed her bedroom with flowers. Sophia's floor, armoire, and stone table. Not even her bed was sparred; clearly this was _not _what she had meant. "DO you like it?" Leah asked in a sickly-sweet voice, stepping into Sophia's line of vision.

"It's. . ." Sophia bit back her annoyance. Surely Leah didn't do this on purpose, she must have misunderstood the instruction, "not exactly what I had in mind. But lovely nonetheless."

"Thank you." Leah smirked victoriously, she saw the annoyance Sophia failed to hide from her face and took pleasure in it. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No." Sophia spoke crisply. "I'll be fine for the rest of the day."

Sophia began scooping up handfuls of flowers off of her floor, heavily scented flowers such as these were bound to attract all sorts of bugs and her room would become infested soon enough. "Where did she pick all of these in such a short amount of time?" Sophia pushed her stained glass window open and dumped the variety of flowers outside.

* * *

Shivering, Sophia was gradually awakened from her doze. She yawned and sat up in bed, there was a noticeable chill in the air. Looking around, Sophia quickly found the source; she had left the window open all night long and the cool night air had filled her room. She recoiled when her bare feet touched the cold stone, but the window wasn't going to close itself.

Sophia quickly made her way to the window, snapping it shut immediately. She rubbed her hands over the skin on her arms in a desperate attempt to warm herself, but the action was futile. "Perhaps Arthur has some extra blankets in his room." Sophia decided upon searching her own supply and finding nothing.

Her head poked out the door and her head turned both ways before Sophia decided that it was safe enough to advance into the dark corridor, she knew she wasn't dressed properly to be seen by anyone at this hour with only a thin white slip covering her body. Sophia slinked several feet down the hall to see that Arthur's chamber door was already open.

Gathering a small amount of courage, Sophia pushed the door open more so then it already was and quickly surveyed the space. Arthur slept deeply and she advanced more until seeing Merlin's back was facing her. Sophia heard Merlin mutter something under his breath a mirror held delicately in his hand. She gasped silently when it began floating in the air, before descending out the window.

Sophia took another step forward and hit her foot on the edge of Arthur's bed. Startled at the sudden noise Merlin whipped around, losing his concentration the mirror shattered on the ground beneath the castle. Arthur stirred and woke up, stunned when he saw both Sophia _and _Merlin in his room while he slept. Merlin's face went pale, not knowing how much Sophia had seen undoubtedly it was too much.

"Merlin." Arthur groaned as he rolled out of bed, ignoring Sophia for the time being. "I have no doubt that you have prepared a _very _good explanation for this?"

"Yes. . . No. I-" Merlin stuttered, drawing his gaze away from Sophia who still had shock written across her face.

"Apparently I am wrong." Arthur pushed Merlin from out in front of the window, glancing down at the area below he saw what had awoken him in the first place. When he looked up he saw Sophia heading for the door and stopped her with a few words. "Stay for a moment." Arthur turned his attention back to his servant. "Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina."

Merlin shook his head. "It's not what it seems."

Arthur closed the window and turned to face his _guests_. "You've led a sheltered life, you have no social skills whatsoever and I admit, Catrina is an attractive woman." His eyes flickered to Sophia who frowned in the darkness. "I understand completely." He gave Merlin a gentle shove towards the door. "If I ever catch you doing it again, I'll feed you to the dogs."

"It won't happen again Sire." Merlin promised, fleeing.

"You didn't have a part in this did you?" Arthur questioned taking a few steps towards Sophia.

"No." Sophia blushed darkly and was thankful for the poor lighting, she sensed that Arthur was looking at her scarcely clothed body. "I just came in to see if you had any blankets to spare. I left the window in my chamber open and it became quite cold. Sorry to wake you Arthur, I'll just go back to my room now."

Arthur reached out and grabbed Sophia, the moonlight that streamed in through the window caused her face to glow a milky white. "I didn't mean what I said about Lady Catrina." Arthur could tell that his comment to Merlin pulled at something inside Sophia.

"I know, I thought nothing of it." Sophia looked away from the Prince's steady gaze.

"You're a terrible liar." Arthur stated bluntly. He grabbed Sophia's chin with his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to look at him. "But I mean it." He pecked Sophia's lips and released her, retreating to a cabinet in his room where his winter blankets were stored. "You can have this one."

Sophia graciously took the heavy quilt and smiled before yawning sleepily. "Thank you, I better get back to bed." She brushed her hand against his and moved toward the exit, Arthur nodded and trained his eyes on her form as she gracefully retreated back to the confines of her own room, letting out a sigh when he lost sight of her.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading :] **_


	16. Hard Lessons

**Here we go, number sixteen.**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Sixteen: Hard Lessons

"She _saw _you, Merlin?" Gaius groaned. First thing in the morning, Merlin confided in Gaius with what he witnessed: the troll that was Lady Catrina. "You have got to be more careful in the future. Your magic isn't something that you wield freely with no consequences."

"I _know_." Merlin stressed. He knew that his secret would be safe with Sophia, at least he hoped it would be. "Now, about what I saw?"

Gaius rolled his eyes, one day Merlin would understand when he became too careless and slipped up. "What you have seen is seldom witnessed. trolls despise all other living things, **_especially_** humans. They prefer the filth and rot." He explained.

"What's a troll doing in Camelot?" Merlin wondered aloud as Gaius paged through a dust covered book.

"Trolls are greedy, Lady Catrina is like the rest of her kind. She lusts after wealth and power." Gaius spoke absentmindedly, looking up once a soft knock sounded on the door. He motioned for Merlin to see whoever it was and let them in. "Lady Sophia, what can I do for you?"

Sophia tucked a golden tendril behind her ear and looked at Merlin. "I actually came to see Merlin, Gaius." Sophia met his eyes and smiled softly. "Did you manage to see anything with that mirror of yours last night before I interrupted?"

A smile broke out onto Merlin's face. "Lady Catrina is a troll! And she's probably after Uther." he said all of this in one breath and quickly became winded.

"We have reached the point of no return. Uther must be told." Gaius decided decisively.

Sophia's already wide eyes became bigger. "You intend to tell the King that the woman he is interested in, is a troll?" Sophia was beyond dumbfounded. What an incredibly stupid thing for Gaius to do, there was no way Uther would believe that. Not in a million years. "Good luck to you."

"Leah said you were in here." Arthur slipped in after Gaius and momentarily eyeballed Merlin then Sophia. "What are wee talking about?"

Sophia glanced sideways at Merlin, smiled secretively and cleared her throat making sure to lock eyes with the Prince. "_About _Leah actually. The girl is spiteful. Yesterday I sent Leah to pick flowers for my room, when I entered my chambers that night, my room was _full _of them."

Arthur laughed at the mere complaint. "That hardly accounts for her being spiteful."

"There's more." Sophia urged, pointing to the door signaling that she wished to continue the discussion outside, momentarily distracting Arthur from whatever he had wanted. "I asked her to draw a bath for me this morning and when asked if the water was ready, she told me it was. I just about scalded my foot when stepping into it."

"So she's getting use to her new position." Arthur shrugged his shoulders then faked concern. "Would you like me to speak with Leah about it?"

Sophia glared softly at Arthur. "No, I don't want you to _speak with Leah about it_." she mocked him in annoyance, clearly agitated. "I want you to get rid of her."

Arthur stopped in his tracks and gently grabbed Sophia's shoulders, features softening. "I only want to make you happy. You just need some time to adjust to having someone new around, soon enough you'll be good friends. It's not as if you won't see Gwen or Merlin anymore."

"If you want to make me happy, Arthur, dismiss her." Sophia sternly stated.

"You're impossible." Arthur hung his head for a second before snapping it back up, remembering what her had set off to do before Sophia decided to distract him. "We shall continue this conversation later, because now my father wishes to see us in the council chambers. He has something to announce."

"_**I'm**__ impossible_?" Sophia grumbled incoherently under her breath.

Once the court was gathered in the council room with Morgana and Arthur sitting on either side of Uther and Lady Catrina. "Thank you all for coming." Uther greeted, clasping his hands together. "You are no doubt wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, I bring you light and love." He shared a long gaze with Catrina.

"It gives me great pleasure to inform you that me and the Lady Catrina are to be married." Uther finished. The room erupted in quiet applause, though Uther was not done, there was one thing he had left to add. "Tomorrow."

Sophia looked behind her to see that Merlin and Gaius had fled shortly after the news was shared, she only wished she could do the same. Arthur was now advancing toward her after whispering congratulations to his father and almost step-mother. "That was a bit of shock."

"Was it?" Sophia frowned, knowing that Catrina was a troll.

"You don't like her." Arthur accused unhappily. "It's because of what I said isn't it?"

"No!" Sophia cried loudly. "You aren't right about everything you know. Not everything is about you Arthur no matter what you may think. You're not a child so stop acting like one." Sophia inhaled sharply after her long speel, a great weight felt like it had been lifted off her shoulders. Now only if she could divulge the secret about the Troll.

Arthur scoffed. "Do you feel better now?"

"A little." Sophia breathed. "As long as I'm happy though, _right_?"

Arthur shoved his chamber room door open and threw his hands up in the air. "What do _you_ want, Merlin?" The words came out harsher then what he was meaning for to the boy who was nervously pacing back and forth. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, relinquished the breath and opened his blue orbs once more.

"Are you two fighting?" Merlin got his answer from looking at Sophia's flustered face. "Yes well," Merlin cleared his throat and sheepishly eyed the Prince, "I'm going to tell you something and it's not going to be easy. It concerns Lady Catrina."

"You're not using my chambers to spy on her again are you?" Arthur narrowed his eyes a degree.

"Oh no!" Merlin exclaimed in his defense. "Trust me, I already saw everything that I needed to see."

Arthur smirked mischievously, his problem from before forgotten if only temporarily. "I bet you did."

Sophia stared pointedly at Merlin, wishing he would just spit it out and get it over with as soon as possible, but instead he was drawing it out. "Arthur," Merlin began seriously taking a deep breath before he revealed the main point of the conversation, "she's a troll."

Arthur laughed loudly and rested his hands on his hips. "Come on, she's not _that _bad."

"He's not joking." Sophia protested. "She's a troll. An actual troll."

"Not you too." Arthur groaned, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Listen, I know what you are trying to do. I appreciate it, you're a true friend. But it's not about if I like her or not, but if she makes my father happy." Arthur turned to Sophia. "You don't have to agree with Merlin _just _because the two of you are friends."

"I don't believe him _because _of our friendship, but because I _trust _Merlin. And from what I have heard he is frequently right." Sophia huffed as she jumped to Merlin's defense. "And I'm not going to look stupid when this is over and he _is _right."

Arthur shook his head. "She makes him happy and that's all that matters."

"Well he won't be so damned happy when he finds out his wife is a fruit munching monster!" Merlin snapped.

"That's enough." Arthur growled. "She's the future Queen of Camelot whether you like it or not."

"Come on Merlin." Sophia inserted her hand under Merlin's elbow and tugged, glaring daggers at Arthur. "We better go and let someone calm down." Arthur opened his mouth to defend himself but she wasn't ready to listen to him again. "Save your breath, Arthur."

A small frame wedged her way into the room. "Am I interrupting something?" Leah was carrying a platter in both hands. "I have your noon meal my Lady."

"That's another thing," Sophia turned back to Arthur heatedly, "your dogs would not have eaten the food she tried to feed me this morning."

* * *

"I want fifteen of our best knights assembled." Bayard ordered his court. "I want Vaughn brought back, dead or alive it doesn't matter to me. However, Claudia is a woman and must therefor be treated with some sort of dignity. Bring her here, unharmed."

"Sire, what about your eldest daughter?" Bayard's chief adviser spoke up.

"Sophia should remain in Camelot where it is safe for her. I will not have anyone sent to bring her home until I know the passage will be safe. In Camelot, she has protectors." Bayard answered swiftly. "I would like a letter delivered so she knows not to come."

"Anything you want Sire."

* * *

"Do you need help getting ready for the wedding my Lady?" Gwen walked in on Sophia attempting to get into her dress by herself.

"Gwen, thank heavens." Sophia sighed, dropping the strings. "I thought I was going to have to get ready all by myself, Leah hasn't shown up all morning." Sophia sighed in frustration and pulled her hair back out of the way to give Gwen room to work with the ties.

"You didn't hear?" Sophia could hear the smile in Gwen's voice as she spoke. "Arthur relieved her of her duties last night." Sophia laughed and tossed her hair back over shoulders. Perhaps she was able to get something through that thick skull of his. "He was pretty upset this morning when I saw him and I don't think it has anything to do with the marriage."

Sophia grinned at the words. "Is that a hint?"

"Here, let's do this with your hair." Gwen chuckled, avoiding the question. She sifted her fingers through Sophia's hair and loosely braided her curly blonde locks, allowing some of the small pieces to go amiss. As soon as she began, Gwen was finished. "There you go."

"You're wonderful." Sophia embraced the maid in a brief hug. "I'll see you at the ceremony later."

Sophia entered Arthur's chamber without knocking only to find him still sleeping soundly, curled up and entwined in his blankets. She cleared her throat and pulled his blankets back, smacking his shoulder lightly. The startled Prince lurched up, eyes wide opened. "Merlin forgot to wake you, didn't he?"

"I guess he did." Arthur groaned, falling back onto the bed.

"Up, up, up." Sophia sat on the opposite side of the bed and nudged the Prince back up. "You don't want to miss your own father's wedding, do you?"

Arthur heaved a sigh and slapped a hand over his eyes. "That's today isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." Sophia confirmed. "And thank you." She sheepishly showed her gratitude.

"You're welcome?" Arthur questioned, slightly confused.

"For listening." Sophia explained briefly before sternly narrowing her eyes. "Hurry up and get ready, I trust you can change without Merlin's assistance, you don't want to be late." _Heaven forbid anyone be late to the Troll's wedding that morning_.

* * *

"Has Merlin shone up yet?" Sophia stirred awake after nodding off, thanks to Gwen's nudging. Sophia straightened and looked around before waiting to hear her response; _still _no Merlin. Sophia rested her gaze on the 'happy' couple as they spoke their final vows and leaned in for the sealing kiss.

"A little late, Merlin." Gaius breathed in defeat. Sophia followed his gaze, a breath taken Merlin stood just inside the frame utter despair riveted his face upon seeing that he had just missed the ceremony. "Where was he this whole time?" Gaius asked himself under his breath.

Sophia turned to follow after Gaius and Gwen when a voice stopped her. "You fell asleep."

"You saw that?" Sophia nervously chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, it was a beautiful ceremony. . . ." she drifted off, not needing to finish her statement.

"Are you still upset with me?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

Sophia stared adoringly up at the Prince and shook her head slowly, who could stay angry at a face like that. "I wasn't _upset _per se, just annoyed." Sophia cracked a smile and chuckled. "You have no idea how frustrating you can be, Arthur Pendragon."

* * *

"Lady Sophia, have you seen Arthur's servant Merlin?" A guard stopped Sophia just as she was on her way to find the boy herself.

"No." The lady eyed the men suspiciously. "Why are you looking for him?"

"We are to arrest him by order of the King. It seems at though he has stolen something from Queen Catrina." He answered the question while still surveying the premises. "If you seem him, don't hesitate to turn him over to our knights. That's all my lady."

Sophia remained frozen where she stood. "The _King_. That can't be right. Merlin would do no such thing." Sophia defended her friend but the guard was already far away, not that he would have cared for what she had to tell him. "One thing after another."

"My lady!" Gwen snatched at Sophia's arm from behind her. "Have you heard the latest news?"

Sophia turned and glanced into Gwen's fearful, wide eyes for a moment. "I was just told about Merlin seconds ago. We're going to have to find a way to clear him. I am confident that Catrina is making wild and untrue statements about him."

"No, it's something else entirely." Gwen furiously shook her head. "The King has ordered a higher tax for the people. Arthur just left to go begin the collections, Camelot's people can't afford to pay the nobility anymore than they already do."

"Gwen," Sophia smiled sadly, "what do you expect me to do? I have no weight with Uther and I'm sure Arthur has already protested. If he wouldn't listen to his own son what makes you think that he would listen to me. I wish there was something I could do, I really do."

"Go speak with Arthur then." Gwen loudly protested, causing her words to echo down the passageway. "He _will _listen to you."

Sophia let out a small sigh in defeat. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I am asking for my Lady. Thank you." Gwen smiled hopefully.

Sophia picked up the edges of her dress as she descended silently down the stone steps. The sunlight warmed her face and a breeze filled the air with the scent of ripened fruits and blossoming flowers. As Sophia continued through the town as it filled with Guards, some looking for Merlin while other started collected coins, she filled with confidence and thus radiated it.

She passed a man that was keeled over with a guard on either side of his aged body, seeing this, Sophia was forced to back track in order to get a better look. One held the man by his arm and twisted it behind his body while another held a collection box. "He has given all that he can, do you mean to rob him of the clothes on his back as well." Sophia snapped, unable to hold he tongue.

"This doesn't concern you." One growled without even looking at her.

Sophia felt an anger swelling in her chest when the old man glanced up at her with pleading eyes. "Just release him. I'll pay your stupid tax in his stead." Sophia shoved the guard who held the old man, out of her way and bent down so she was eye level with the man. "Are you all right?"

The gaurd who was shoved aside glowered at Sophia, appalled that she would lay a hand on him. "Arrest her." he ordered to the knight that accompanied him. He reached down and yanked Sophia up by her elbow roughly, catching her off guard.

"Let go of her." Another contradicted vehemently.

"Yes my Lord." The knight quickly did as he was told. "Sorry." The apology was not directed at Sophia herself, but at the Prince who demanded her release.

Arthur quickly inspected Sophia and when he found no injury he turned back to the man who now firmly clasped the gentleman who had no more money to give. "What on earth do you think you are doing?" The Prince's attention was grasped by the farmer they held mercilessly.

"He refused to pay the King's tax." The guard offered an explanation and pulled the old man to his feet.

"You ask to much." He stuttered out the few words he had spoken, adverting his gaze from Arthur's attentive gaze. "I have given all that I have, Sire."

Sophia looked to Arthur with hope that he would speak out against the collections. "It's not enough." The knight responded.

Arthur stuck out his arm for the bag of money and snapped his fingers. "Let me see it." At the demand, it was surrendered over quickly. Arthur stuck his finger into the bag and moved it around as if he was counting the pieces out. He placed the money bag back into the old man's hand and closed his hand around it. "Release him."

"But the King-" The knight started before being cut off.

"I said _release him_." Arthur reiterated, slower this time. "Give them back their money, all of it."

Arthur waited until they obeyed his order before walking away with Sophia stuck to his side. "Thank you Arthur, for helping that man and all of these people. They need someone who will stand up for them when no one else will. You did a great things." Sophia applauded with a slight smile.

"And there will be repercussions for my actions." Arthur replied, unsettled.

* * *

"I gave you a direct order!" Uther shouted at his son.

Arthur's shoulder's fell as he let out a deep breath. "The people can not afford to pay the tax."

"Don't tell me that you're nave enough to take their word for it." Catrina snickered from where she sat next to Uther on her throne.

Sophia edged closer to Arthur and squeezed his hand in reassurance, encouraging him to continue. "We have their loyalty and their good will." Arthur forced hi point further. "Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands."

"Is it so unreasonable for a King to expect his subjects to obey him?" Catrina contradicted with a smile that was anything but nice.

"I know it is not my place to say-" Sophia started.

"Then shut up." Catrina glared at her for a second before looking elsewhere.

Sophia bit down on her tongue hard enough to make her cringe in pain, all to keep her from lashing back out at the _Queen_. "Maybe another time we can hear your take, Sophia. It seems as though you have grown soft Arthur. Remember these people are your subjects and _not _your friends."

"Why can't they be both?" Arthur further defied his father.

"Because we rule the people and **not** the other way around." Arthur hissed through a clenched jaw.

Arthur looked at Catrina then to his father before declaring a simple statement. "I think you are wrong."

"I beg your pardon?" Uther sat up straighter in his elegant chair.

Sophia nodded in agreement with Arthur and offered no encouraging hand squeeze this time, the Prince did not need it now. "I said _you are wrong_. Without the people there can be no Camelot. We are as much their servants as they are ours. They rely on us to pass fair judgment."

Catrina looked apprehensive at Uther. "You allow him to address you in that manner?"

Uther arose slowly from his throne and threateningly made his way to Arthur. "No, I do not." Arthur tensed as every pair of eyes in the room fell on him. "I will not tolerate it. You will take your men to every house in the tow and collect they payments that I demand."

"I will not." Arthur bore his eyes into his father's.

"Get out of my sight." Uther ordered, turning away from his son, unable to look at Arthur. Arthur stood there stunned, the room so silent a pin could be heard if it was dropped before he shook his hand free of Sophia's as he stormed off.

"Uther." Sophia protested with one word. "He's your son. How could you treat him like that?"

"Arthur must learn sometime." Uther answered.

Sophia narrowed her eyes briefly. "Learn what, that people might need to be starved for a few extra pieces of gold? Keep your lessons, Uther."

* * *

**That's it for this installment. I hope you enjoyed it :]**


	17. Last Stand

This chapter is sort of a lengthy one so bare with me. Thanks for reading. :]

****** **They are going to take a little long for me to publish now since they aren't pre-written.

**Ruby890: (Sophia heard Merlin mutter something under his breath a mirror held delicately in his hand. She gasped silently when it began floating in the air, before descending out the window) That's how she him doing magic :) Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Last Stand**

"Arthur," Sophia entered his chamber with little more than a knock. The Prince tipped his head in the direction from which his name was being called, "I'm proud of you Arthur. It took a lot to stand against your father in the way that you did."

"If only he saw it the way you did." Arthur breathed softly.

"Above all else, you tried." Sophia pressed to convince him. "And for that they owe you their gratitude."

Arthur leaned his head back against the rocky wall and closed his eyes. "My people owe me _nothing_." Arthur disagreed softly before explaining his reasoning. "My father is still going to tax them. If anything I made things worse for them."

"You won't try again?" Sophia's face softened, saddened by his despair.

"My father can't even stand the sight of me." Arthur cracked his eyes open.

Sophia placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Arthur Pendragon, you know that is not true. No matter what Uther says he still loves you. How could he not, you're his son and you always will be. And for the people of Camelot; even that fact that you _tried _to help them means a lot. They won't forget what you did when you helped that old man today."

Arthur tried to smile at Sophia's comforting words but he couldn't manage one. "Maybe he is right. One day I will be the King of Camelot and I cannot be both friend and ruler."

"No." Sophia gently grabbed Arthur's face with her hands and forced him to look her in the eye. "You'll prove it otherwise when you are King. You have a kind heart, Arthur. Do not change that, no matter what okay? Promise me that?"

"Sophia." Arthur laughed her name out, he grabbed her hands and pulled them down from his face. Sophia raised her eyebrows at him and watched him intensely so that Arthur realized that she wasn't joking with him. "Okay fine. I **promise**."

As Arthur leaned down to seal the deal, they were cautiously interrupted. "Sire, the King requests you in the Council Chambers."

Arthur nodded in acknowledgment and looked back down at Sophia. "I'll be right back. Whatever it is, it won't take long."

"I will be right here when you get back then." Sophia planted herself down on the side of Arthur's bed as the Prince swiftly exited to room. Sophia had the urge to follow after him, but convinced herself that it was probably a trivial matter regarded the tax. Perhaps Uther meant to repeal them.

Sophia's eyes wandered around the chamber until they rested on a small pile that contained only two pieces of parchment. Even from a distance she could tell that the one on top came from her home of Mercia, the blue candle stamp was a tell-tale sign. Sophia hesitantly arose from the edge and made her way a few feet to Arthur's mahogany desk.

She glanced to the door before unfolding the already opened letter. Sophia immediately recognized the penmanship as her father's. "Why has my father written a letter to Arthur?" Sophia asked aloud to herself, but upon closer inspection she found that it was not meant for the Prince. It had been addressed to _her_. Bayard didn't want her coming home until he was convinced that she could make it back to Mercia without being harmed.

_Arthur was probably waiting until things died down before he told me; _Sophia reasoned with herself. She folded the letter back and sat it off to the side. Beneath it lie another piece of parchment this one bore the seal of Camelot. Sophia turned the letter over in her hands and saw that the heading on the outside was written in her hand. The letter she asked Merlin to have delivered to her father some time ago. Somehow it ended up in Arthur's chambers, left forgotten. Hidden.

* * *

"You are to be disinherited with immediate effect." Uther declared right as Sophia slipped into the chamber silently. "You are no longer the Crown Prince of Camelot." Sophia saw Arthur's form become rigid as she approached Gaius.

"Sire, Arthur is you son. Your natural heir." Gaius took half a step forward before stepping back into place at the Prince's silent protesting.

Arthur took small steps toward his father, stopping only a few feet away. "You always taught me to be true to my heart and that's all I ever try to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son." The room remained silent seconds after Arthur fell silent.

"My decision is final." Uther cried sternly. He took Catrina's hand and she rose to her feet. "Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne."

Some applauded while other remained frozen, still stunned at the abrupt news. Arthur however, stalked out of the council chamber in an apparent rampage, not that anyone could blame him for his foul mood. "Why did Uther disinherit Arthur?" Sophia leaned over to Gaius and whispered.

"Come child, we'll talk about this in private." Gaius motioned for Sophia to follow him back to where he slept and worked, so they would not be overheard by over zealous eaves droppers. Once inside Gaius rapped on the top of a woven basket and seconds later the top popped off and Merlin emerged. "We have a big problem."

"Lady Catrina, what has she done now?" Merlin groaned, pulling himself out of the basket with Sophia's help.

"Uther is making her the heir to Camelot. We must find a way to break the enchantment before the ceremony takes place." Gaius broke the bad news to his apprentice. "You said before that you saw vials of liquid, we'll need one of those. Maybe I will be able to concoct something that looks and taste like the real thing but when she goes to drink it there will be no effect."

Merlin groaned in protest. "I have to go back to her room?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I'll come with you." Sophia offered her assistance and she wanted to ask him about the letter that never got delivered.

* * *

"Sophia." Arthur burst into his room after being de-throned, expecting to see her waiting for him, only those expectations were quickly shattered. "What's that?" Arthur noticed the out of place parchment laying on his bed where Sophia had been sitting.

He picked it up and allowed his eyes to scan over only a few words before realizing what it was that he held in his hands. "No." Arthur whispered aloud, his heart pounding in his chest.

* * *

"Sire, we're being attacked!" Caveron cried as he bust into the small shack where the Prince of Mercia was being temporarily housed.

"By who?" Vaughn demanded, lunging for his sword that lay fogotten at his bed side. He rushed to the window and pulled back the thin blue curtain that covered the small window. Outside men bearing the mark of Mercian knights threw torches on houses built only out of wooden planks and sticks. "My father's knights?" Vaughn asked incredulous. "How did they find us?"

"Your knights are on their side." Caveron flinched at the banging on the entrance. "It's just us."

Vaughn cringed away from the window, unable to stare into the flaming night any longer. "This must be Alier's undoing."

"Sire, the only way out is through that door." Caveron's stomach seized up in anticipation, he had never imagined that his death would come at such a young age and in such a way. "We will have to fight our way out. We can lose them if we can get to the woods."

"I will not run like a coward." Vaughn felt every muscle in his body tense at the sound of the door splitting in the middle.

"You would rather stay and die a _noble_death than run and preserve your life?" Caveron was shocked at his Lord's statement even though he knew he shouldn't be. If they ran they would be running for the rest of their lives, always looking over their shoulders for Bayard's men.

Vaughn didn't get the chance to respond before the single lock on the door shattered from the impact of a brute force. The door came crashing down onto the dirt floor and the room became flooded with Mercian knights, their intent was not to capture, but to kill Vaughn. And he was facing his last stand, greatly outnumbered there was never a chance that he would emerge victorious.

* * *

"Merlin, what ever became of that letter I asked you to send to my father?" Sophia questioned her servant and friend as they moved cautiously through the winding halls, the pressure to remain unseen remained and weighed heavily on their shoulders.

"I gave it to Arthur, he said he would take care of it." Merlin answered in a hushed whisper, her pulled Sophia into an abandoned passageway when marching guards could be heard approaching at a steady and methodical pace.

Sophia held her breath and pressed herself against a wall in effort not to be caught. "He never sent it." Sophia whispered hoarsely once the men had passed.

"How can you know?" Merlin followed the lady out of the nook when she motioned that it was clear.

"I found it in his room." Sophia admitted with a mild amount of embarrassment. Merlin gave Sophia a disapproving frown, condoning what he thought was snooping. "I wasn't snooping, Merlin! It was out in the open lying on a table, clearly visible."

Merlin smiled apologetically and shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps he just forgot about it. Arthur has been preoccupied lately, he's got a lot on his mind."

"He had a letter from my father as well." Sophia argued, not sure herself what sort of point she was trying to get across. "He with held crucial information from me, Merlin. Why wouldn't he want me to see what my father had to say?"

"The Prince is only human. Arthur probably thought that if you saw the letter you would be in a rush to get back to Mercia, he doesn't want you to leave. None of us do." Merlin added the last bit with a strained smile as he tried to read Sophia's facial expression.

"I have to return home some time." Sophia sighed in discontent.

Merlin glanced at Sophia from the corner of his eye. "Then why do you allow Arthur to continue to court you. You're going to hurt him, Sophia. As tough as his exterior might be, Arthur has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. But this is really a conversation you should be having with him."

Sophia flinched at Merlin's curt words, not expecting that sort of response out of him. She walked with him back to Gaius's work area but didn't enter. "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

* * *

"My Lady the ceremony is about to begin." Gwen gently grabbed Sophia's wrist as the woman continued to weave through the vast garden just outside the castle.

"Yes of course." Sophia turned to face the maid and offered her a faint smile. "Let us be off." Gwen couldn't ignore the troubled look on Sophia's face, and she knew it had nothing to do with the coronation of a new heir. It was something far beyond that. Gwen opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words and therefor remained silent.

They entered the council chambers as the first words were being uttered. "Are you willing to take the oath?" Sophia came to a halt by Gaius's side while Gwen went as far as to stand by the Prince who kept his eyes fixated on the stone wall behind his father.

"I am." Catrina smiled politely.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the law and customs of the land?" The second question was announced to the _Queen_.

Catrina shifted uncomfortably and itched sneakily at her arm. "I will."

"Will you to your power cause law, justice, and mercy to be executed in all of your judgments?"

"I will." Catrina snapped out the two words.

The elder speaker started to open his mouth to produce more words that would bind Catrina to Camelot until her dying way when the Queen began to usher him. "I'm sorry, but the words must be binding. I must finish."

"Well get on with it then, I mean honestly, where did you dig up this old crone from?" Catrina gestured to the speaker in an unkind manner.

"She's right." Uther agreed, siding with his wife. "Get on with it."

When the gentleman opened his mouth after skimming the passage to find his spot once more, Catrina spoke up again, this time with a sense of urgency. "Oh just shut up and give me the crown." Lady Catrina snapped. She lunged for the golden crown and planted it on her head firmly before running, more so waddling, away.

Uther was the first to run after his new bride with Morgana tailing close behind, wrapping it up in the rear was Arthur who in no hurry to get to whatever the destination would be. Melissa smiled to herself, wishing Merlin was there the witness the chaos. Whatever it was that Gaius had brewed up certainly eliminated the potion Catrina had been taking.

Sophia picked up the hem of her dress and hurried quickly down the corridor, eager to see the look on the Camelot nobility when they had discovered what Catrina really was, a troll. "Are you alright?" Morgana's concerned tone could be heard floating through the airwaves, letting Sophia know that she was on the right track.

By the time she had arrive, almost a minute later, a door was unhinged and Uther stood there bickering heavily with his son. "Stop it, haven't you hurt her feelings enough?" The King bent to his knees and retrieved the discarded crown and shoes. "Insult my wife again and it will be the last thing you ever do."

"You won't deny her troll like qualities now will you Arthur?" Sophia made her presence known.

"You and Merlin were right." Arthur sheepishly admitted, before meeting Sophia's gaze. "There is something else on your mind isn't there. I have a feeling I know what it is."

"Really?" Sophia crossed her arms tightly over her chest, Arthur nodded in response. "Just so we are on the same page, I want to know why you hid letters from me. _My _letters, Arthur." Sophia stated sternly. Arthur heaved out a sigh and watched Sophia march purposefully to his bedroom. Once inside he locked the door so they couldn't be disturbed.

"I'm sorry." Arthur apologized immediately.

Sophia sunk down on his bed where the discarded letters had been left. "I don't want an apology Arthur, I want an explanation. And **not **an excuse."

This reminded him of the talk he had with Merlin when they were in the woods searching for Sophia after she had been lured away and captured. _Feelings _were not something that the Prince shared openly with just anyone, but for Sophia he would have to make an exception. "I thought that if you read Bayard's letter you would be more inclined to leave."

"There has to be more to it then that." Sophia grabbed the Prince's hands and pulled him down to sit next to her. "Don't hold back from me, Arthur."

"Easier said than done." Arthur offered her a half smile. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes met with Sophia's. "I don't want you to leave Camelot because. . . . because I. . . I-"

"_Arthur_." Came a whisper.

Arthur jumped from the bed, grabbing Sophia in his arms and his sword at the same time. "Who's there?" He branded the sword and aimed it threateningly down towards the bed at an menacing angle, ready to attack whoever, whatever, called out his name.

"It's me, Merlin." The servant slid out to be met with the tip of Arthur's sword.

"You're back." Arthur breathed, lowering and holstering his weapon. He extended a hand and pulled Merlin to his feet.

"I never left." Merlin confided with a smile.

"You mean to say. . ." Arthur trailed off before composing himself once more, he ran a swift hand through his blonde hair. "You mean to say that you have been under there the entire time?" He reached for his sword again as if to threaten Merlin even more so.

"No. I promise." Merlin was quick to defend himself. "So your step-mother is a troll then?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes gently at the servant, knowing what was going to come next. "If you say I told you so. . . ."

Sophia allowed herself to rest back on the foot of Arthur's bed while the men talked. "I wasn't going to. I wouldn't." Merlin objected, flashing Sophia a true grin. "But it is true that if you did listen to me earlier. . . . Sorry. I'll shut up now."

"So what is it that you wanted?" Arthur leaned against his bed post.

"Gauis and I believe that your father has been enchanted." Merlin spoke his true reason for visiting the Prince. We've found a way to break the spell, but we need your help."

* * *

"So your great plan is to _kill _me?" Arthur demanded with wide eyes, his question directed at Gaius who had entered Arthur's chambers only moments ago.

"Wll no, not exactly." Merlin nervously protested. "Gaius has created a potion that only gives the appearance of death. Without the actually dying part." Merlin reassure the Prince with a smile that showed he was not fully comfortable with it.

Sophia rose from the edge of Arthur's bed and rested a hand on his forearm. "Trust Gaius, it sounds completely safe, nothing for you to worry about. It will only bring you to the brink of death just like Merlin told you. Don't you want to save Uther from Catrina?"

"**Only **to the brink." Arthur mimicked. "You're okay with me drinking it?" He looked to Sophia as if the decision rested on her shoulders whether or not he drank the mixture Gaius was offering him.

"What other choice do you have?" Sophia frowned.

"We have to make your father cry." Gaius continued to attempt to influence Arthur.

Arthur tossed his arms into the air, almost socking Sophia in the face. "He doesn't care about me anymore." Arthur scowled at nothing in particular and balled his hands into tight fists at his side in attempt to control another outburst.

"Nonsense, that is Catrina's influence. I have known your father for many, _many_, years. There is nothing nor anyone that he has treasured more than you." Gaius concluded his convincing speech by pushing the potion towards Arthur. "Just like Sophia said, it is perfectly safe. One single drop of the antidote will cancel out the effects."

"Antidote? What _antidote_, you never said anything about an antidote!" Arthur shouted at Merlin who was across the room.

Merlin scratched the back of his head nervously. "I, uh, didn't think it was important."

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing pattern." Gaius gave the final details.

"And the potion will reverse _all _side effects?" Arthur checked apprehensively.

Gaius nodded before feeling the need to get in one final comment. "If it is administered in enough time. If it isn't, then you **will **be dead." Gaius shifted his weight nervously, seeing that his final words had upset the man more then what he had anticipated.

"You said it wasn't important!" Arthur began pacing nervously.

"Uh yeah, I suppose it was a little important." Merlin admitted with a small smile meant to hide his discomfort.

"Merlin will have the antidote, once I have administered the poison," Giaus began thoughtlessly before correcting himself quickly when he saw the Prince freeze in place, "Potion- he will have half an hour do administer the antidote to you."

Arthur gave Merlin a quick glance. "Don't be late." The Prince warned.

Merlin smiled reassuringly. "Am I ever?"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Sophia asked Arthur cautiously as he took the small vial from the physician. She was the one who was beginning to have second thoughts.

"It's the only way to save Camelot." Arthur shrugged and drained every last drop of the liquid. At first Arthur stood there on two feet and everyone thought that the potion had ceased to work but in the next instant he was wobbling until he fell forward where Merlin and Gaius caught him. They gently laid him down on his back and stood up.

"Time to break the bad news to Uther." Gaius told the two left. He smiled the best he could at Sophia and handed the antidote off to Merlin.

Sophia knelt down by the fallen Prince and stroked his blonde hair until Uther entered the room at full force, like a running bull. Sophia backed away from Arthur's body and let Uther comfort his son. Watching the scene unfold, even Sophia herself became saddened at the utter despair found in the King's voice.

The King didn't come alone, soon the Troll herself came barreling in, fighting to pull Uther off of Arthur. Chaos was unfolding in the suddenly too small room. And Merlin was soon to join the mess, Sophia searched the young man's hands for the cure but saw only his crimson scarf.

Sophia's heart thudded in her chest and it threatened to jump out through her throat when she suspected that something had happened to the antidote. She watched, her fingernails digging painfully into the wooden post that constructed Arthur's bed post as Sophia watched Merlin twist his scarf above Arthur's opened mouth. A single drop fell into his moist cavern and Arthur began to stir.

With Merlin's help Arthur stood up right, though he was still in a daze her charged at the troll. He ran smack into her and fell back, momentarily disabled. "Is that anyway to treat your step mother?" The Catrina imposter glared and with one simple motion, she knocked Arthur across the room where he smashed with a sickening _thud _into a wall.

"Arthur!" Sophia cried, she moved to rush to his aid but was stopped in her tracks when she saw Jonas running toward Arthur with a knife in hand. "Watch out!" Arthur grabbed his sword and plunged the metal into Jonas's abdomen just in time. Arthur soon wasted no time, the troll had slipped on a misplace rug and became the Prince's new victim.

Arthur discarded his sword and turned to Sophia who smiled approvingly. "Are you okay?" Sophia ran the tips of her fingers over his smooth complexion.

"Never better." Arthur chuckled and grabbed Sophia's hands. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed the tip of Sophia's nose affectionately.

* * *

"I'd like to thank you for exposing this attack on the state." Uther grumbled at his son. "Once again magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot."

"Don't you mean your heart, father." Arthur laughed easily. "How many nights, did you share a bed with a troll?"

"Obviously I was under it's spell." Uther sighed in his defense. "I did many things that I regret."

"Father, I do not wish to know the details." Arthur smiled in amusement.

The King nodded his head, more than willing not to explain anything to his son. Uther cleared his throat before he began talking. "There's something I wish to speak with you about, regarding Sophia." Arthur set down his utensil and listened intently. "It's obvious that you care a great deal for the girl. What are your intentions?"

"My _intentions_?" Arthur choked the words out.

"Yes, your intentions." Uther repeated slowly. "Do you plan on marrying Sophia?"

Arthur's eyes widened for a moment. "I hadn't thought of it." He lied easily, pushing around the food left on his platter. Arthur had actually been considering that very thing when Merlin had decided to make his appearance know from underneath the bed.

"Well then, sorry to bring it up." Uther dismissed the thought quickly but now Arthur's attention was piqued.

"Sorry? Why is that?" Arthur inquired.

Uther folded his hands on the table and locked eyes with his son. "I just don't think she is a very good match for you."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Your opinions are always welcome; good and bad ones alike.**_


	18. Unspoken Love

**The next one, hope you enjoy. I would like to know if everyone is being kept in character, but no pressure you don't have to review. Thanks for reading :D**

**Ruby890: We'll never know what Arthur was going to say because Merlin interrupted by coming out from under the bed ;)**

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen: Unspoken Love_**

"You wanted me, Sire?" Merlin reported to Arthur first thing in the morning.

Arthur stopped pacing to look up at his servant before reverting back to the nervous habit. "What do you think of Sophia?"

"Shes-" Merlin started with a bright smile before eying the Prince with a sudden amount of suspicion. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"No, stop being so suspicious. It was a legitimate question, Merlin." Arthur huffed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "It's just that my father doesn't like Sophia very much. And I've been trying to think of things that he wouldn't like about her an I can't think of any."

"She's stubborn, opinionated, and willing to push until she gets her way." Merlin concluded. "I sort of see how that could make the King feel threatened. Can I ask you a question, Sire?"

"Depends on what it is." Arthur plopped down onto his bead and leaned his torso over his knees.

Merlin collected Arthur's morning dishes into his hands in order to feel less awkward when he asked what was on his mind. "What were you going to tell Sophia yesterday before I came out from under your bed? It seemed like I interrupted something important. . . .?"

"No." Arthur shook his head in denial.

"Are you sure?" Merlin pressed for answers.

"Will you go polish my armor, I have to bestow a few knighthoods tonight and I need to look my best." Arthur dismissed Merlin. He needed time to think and consider his options, but a large amount of time could not be spent solely on planning. Sophia wouldn't remain in Camelot forever if he didn't do something and Arthur wasn't sure that he was ready to say goodbye, or if he would ever be.

* * *

Claudia watched from a distance as the small village she had been staying in for some time with Vaughn, burned to the ground. The smoke marred the dawn sky that was beginning to bring light to the horizon. She watched for hours until every last knight from Mercia retreated; it was then that Claudia descended upon the ruined town.

She dismounted her horse and tied it to the only post left standing. The fire steadily burned itself out throughout the morning, now only small flames licked at what was left of homes and sops, and hot coals burned making Claudia's passage harder as she struggled to keep herself from lighting up.

Claudia couldn't tell if it was the smoke that filled her lungs that made it hard for her to breathe or if it was the emotion of seeing dozens of dead litter the ground with weapons still at their side. The bandits never stood a chance against Bayard's knights, not when there was four to one odds, odds that were not in her favor. A half burned house stood where Vaughn once slept, smoldering.

"Vaughn?" Claudia called out her brother's name even though she knew there was no hope for him. She had not seen any others flee before the knights destroyed the town. Claudia stepped through what was left of an entry way and spared a short glance at Vaughn's only supporter, Caveron. His body was badly burned and the only evidence that led to his identity was the jewel crested sword her brother had given him as a gift.

"Brother." Claudia breathed. After walking a few paces forward she saw what was left of the great Prince of Mercia. His body remained untouched by the flames, however it was not safe from what looked like dozens of piercing wounds that bloodied the front of his tunic. Claudia removed a silver cross from his neck and rolled it over in her hand, her emerald eyes lingered on the dark blue stone inset. "Sophia won't get away with this." Her hand closed tightly over the piece of jewelry.

* * *

"Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caridoc, knight of Camelot." Uther brought a sword down on each of their shoulders as he bestowed the honor. "You have been rewarded a great honor. With that honor comes great responsibilities." The new knights stood at attention and awaited what was to come. "From this day forth you shall live by the Knight's Code. You've pledged yourself to conduct yourselves with nobility, honor, and respect."

Uther let his sword fall to his side. "Your word is your sacred bond," Uther stated before smiling at his son. "You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur. Follow his example and you will prove yourself worthy of the title."

Arthur nodded, a stern smile on his lips as he gazed at his two knights, the look so out of place on the young man's face. Sophia lightly clapped with the other onlookers and nodded her head in approval even though she would rather be somewhere far more interesting. Uther locked eyes with Sophia and frowned, briefly enough that she was the only one who noticed.

"Did you see that?" Sophia whispered to Gwen.

"See what?" Gwen looked around as if searching for something she may have missed.

"Uther." Sophia dropped her voice an octave lower. "He. . . frowned at me."

Gwen couldn't suppress a soft laugh. "_Frowned? _How can you be sure, maybe he remembered something? Beside you have never given the King a reason **not **to like you." Gwen persisted, attempting to comfort Sophia. "You worry too much nowadays."

"I have good reasons." Sophia muttered under her breath.

As Arthur was approaching her Sophia moved to meet him half way before they all heard a startling noise from just outside the closed doors; shouting. Arthur extended his arm and blocked Sophia's path as he stepped forward hesitantly with his sword drawn. The doors were flung open and a knight in dull gray armor marched in to be met with half a dozen swords.

The gauntlet was removed from the knight's hand and tossed across the room, landing at Arthur's feet. "_Don't_. You do not even know who it is." Sophia urged quietly.

Despite Sophia's slight warning Arthur stooped over and picked the metal up. "I accept your challenge. If I am to face you in combat, do me the courtesy in revealing your identity." Arthur demanded in a deep, noble voice that commanded respect.

The knight bent it's head and removed the helmet to reveal long, blonde curls. "My name is Morgause." Silent gasps filled the eerie silent room. Everyone had anticipated the identity of the unknown knight to be male, instead it was the opposite.

"Arthur," Sophia grabbed his hand after they watched Morgause be escorted out, "you can't go against her."

"I'm not going to forfeit." Arthur stated with assurance.

"Don't be stupid, she killed guards." Sophia affirmed with a frown.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "_Stupid_? I think I can handle her." He tucked a stray lock of golden hair behind Sophia's ear. "Since I know you are going to try _something _to make sure that the match doesn't go through, why don't you convince Morgause to withdrawal? Coming from me it would be cowardly. However it would seem as if you are concerned that my brute strength and mastery of the sword might cause her harm."

"Don't give yourself too much credit." Sophia laughed at the same time a shiver shot down her spine. Arthur's hands were resting on her shoulders and had since travled down her arms and now held her wrists. "I'll give it a try, but only because you are to stubborn to know what's good for you."

"Arthur, a word." Uther called to his son.

Sophia's eyes lingered on the King in question, she had a feeling Uther had something to say about her. "Go on." Arthur nudged her toward the exit.

"It shouldn't take long." Sophia promised, giving Arthur a quick peck on the cheek before she grabbed Merlin by the sleeve of his shirt and tugged him along with her. "Merlin, you are going to help me convince Morgause to withdraw her challenge."

"Me? Why?" Merlin inquired, wondering why he had to be dragged into it.

"Because you don't want to see Arthur fight a woman anymore than I do." Sophia released him and continued along at a leisurely pace. "That is why."

"You think she's going to defeat him." Merlin accused with a sly smile, leading up to his bombshell.

Sophia glanced sideways at him and shook her head. "Of course not. I complete faith in Arthur's skills, he is an excellent swordsman." Sophia sounded more confident than she felt. "I just don't want to see him injured. He shouldn't have to deal with the effects of killing a female either."

"Mmhmmm." Merlin grinned mischievously. "Come on, we both know the real reason why you don't what him to go against Morgause."

"And what's that?" Sophia sighed.

"Because you _love _Arthur, that's why." Merlin proudly declared.

"Let's not use that word." Sophia countered, knocking on the outside of the guest room where they assumed Morgause was staying until the match the next day. Merlin was about to speak when their guest opened the door and Sophia cut him off with a greeting. "I thought I would welcome you, my name is Sophia and this is Merlin."

"I know who you are." Morgause spoke in a flat tone, opening the door so the two could come in. "Bayard of Mercia's daughter."

Sophia nodded her head. "I'm impressed. You're very skilled in the use of your weapon." She nonchalantly stole a peek at the sword Morgause had laid against her accommodating bed. "So is Arthur, you should have expecting nothing less from Uther's son."

"I know." Morgause seemed disinterested in the petty conversation. "That's why I chose him."

"She just knows _everything _doesn't she." Merlin muttered only loud enough so Sophia could hear him, causing a smile to tug at the corner of her lips.

"You're going to withdraw." Sophia demanded gently.

"Excuse me?" Morgause was taken back by the demand. "Who are you to make that call?"

"Someone who is looking out for the Prince's welfare. Arthur is not going to withdraw, it's not in him." Sophia explained quickly. "Don't put Arthur in a position where he has to take your life. That's the last thing he would want to do."

Morgause lifted an eyebrow. "You place a lot of faith in him, who's to say that his life won't rest in my hands?"

"I don't think you understand." Sophia gritted her teeth. She hadn't expected Morgause to be as stubborn as the person she was trying to protect.

"We better go." Merlin persuaded Sophia whose temper was beginning to rise. "It was nice. . . . taking to you. We will inform the Prince of your decision, if you don't wish to change your mind. Arthur won't hesitate if you're banking on that."

"I wouldn't expect him to." Morgause noted.

Sophia stormed from the room with Merlin hot on her trail, she too was not accustomed to not getting her way with things. "Sophia you did everything you could."

"I guess." Sophia sighed in frustration.

"Arthur will be alright." Merlin grinned. "It's natural to feel this way."

"There you go with _that _again." Sophia laughed sending an echo down the hall as it bounced off of every bare surface before finally fading out leaving them in silence once more. "Merlin, do me a favor and stop whatever it is that you are trying to do."

Merlin smiled innocently. "I do not know what you're talking about."

"_Right_." Sophia sarcastically replied.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Merlin promised with a grin, holding the door to Arthur's room open for the Lady.

"What did Morgause have to say?" Arthur halted his pacing immediately.

Sophia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "She isn't going to withdraw, turns out that it isn't in her either. Morgause is confident that she will defeat you, Arthur. Why would she want to challenge you, Prince of Camelot?"

"I'm the King's son." Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps she believes that she has something to prove."

"Yeah." Merlin nodded in agreement. "But you don't wish to fight her do you?"

"I have no choice." Arthur pulled out the wooden chair he sat in when dinning, and sat down. "If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her, what am I then?" Arthur frowned and looked to Sophia and Merlin for guidance, not that they were able to offer and moral help to solve his dilemma.

"You have a choice: Your pride or your life." Sophia stated plainly.

Arthur's lips turned back down into a frown. "You think she is going to defeat me?"

Merlin jumped to Sophia's defense knowing that she would struggle to find the right words. "Well you never faced a woman in combat. What if you hesitate, she could use that to her advantage." Merlin smartly spelled it out for the Prince. "Sophia just thinks that you need to be cautious, because it seems like she is pretty handy with a sword."

Arthur's features softened noticeably. "I can't withdraw, Sophia."

"_Can't_? Or _won't_?" Sophia restated.

"**Love**; it's a beautiful thing." Merlin grinned at the couple.

"What?" Sophia and Arthur whipped around looking toward Merlin at the same time.

* * *

"My Lord, why are you still holding me?" Alier shook the bars to his cell, bewildered. "After I help your daughter escape and then tell you where Vaughn has made camp with your youngest, Claudia, you treat me like a common criminal."

"You also took part in Sophia's capture did you not." Bayard narrowed his eyebrows at the knight.

"My Lord you are being unreasonable." Alier protested, knowing that he could not deny the charges the King levied against him. Alier's hands fell uselessly from the stone and he stumbled back. "You are a fair and just ruler, I know that, but make the punishment fit the crime. My helping Lady Sophia must have redeemed by earlier actions."

Bayard shook his head. "That is not how it works."

"Why are you upset, Sire, she is in Camelot and safe." Alier dropped down onto the straw that covered the rocky floor.

"She wouldn't have needed to be in Camelot if Vaughn and Claudia had not developed this unforgiving scheme." Bayard defended himself with ease. "You should be thanking me for sparing your life, others would have been put to death if they found themselves in your situation."

"No one else knew what they planned on doing." Alier argued, knowing that his chances of winning over the King was slim.

"Silence!" The King demanded. "You will remain in this confinement until your dying day."

* * *

Arthur walked out onto the dirt field with most of Camelot in the stands to bare witness to his victory, their cheering bid him goodwill. "The fight is by the knight's rules and to the death." Uther declared before sinking down into his padded chair next to Morgana.

Sophia saw Arthur muttered a few words to Morgause before shaking his head and walking away, both opponents took their stands before the fight began. Sophia rose from her seat and ran to the balcony in order to get a better look, flinching at every clash of their swords.

"Calm down, Arthur has it under control." Merlin soothed.

They watched in awe as the tide turned below them, after several minutes of Arthur being on the defensive he had knocked Morgause's sword from her hand and injured her arm. Instead of taking advantage of the unarmed woman, the Prince allowed her to pick her sword back up and resume the quarrel. "Arthur." Sophia sighed as she shook her had, she had seen that coming.

Arthur's good fortune didn't last long after. He had Morgause pinned to a section of stands and moved to deliver the final blow when she kicked his legs out from under him. The Prince flew to the ground and his helmet rolled off of his head. Sophia gasped loudly as Morgause poked the tip of her sword into Arthur's chest as he now defenseless in the dirt.

Words were spoken between the two as the tension in the air heightened, everyone wondering if this would be the Prince's last memory. After what felt like a lifetime of seeing Arthur lay motionless, he accepted Morgause's extended hand and she pulled him to his feet with ease.

"What was _that_?" Sophia asked Merlin, expecting him to know the answer.

"I suspect we will soon find out." Merlin replied, rushing down onto the dirt field to collect the Prince's helmet.

"Arthur! You're okay." Sophia traced her finger tips delicately over where the sword had been aimed at his heart only sixty seconds ago.

Arthur's head was dipped low and he glared at the ground in annoyance at his defeat. "Let's go inside the castle." he brushed Sophia's hand from where it lay on his chest and continued forward, unhindered, in elongated and powerful strides.

"It could have been worse." Merlin told Arthur as he started helping the Prince out of his armor.

Sophia looked over her shoulder in time to see Arthur's face darken. "How could it have been worse?"

"You could be dead." Sophia spoke up softly, resting her hand on his window seal.

"At least then I wouldn't have to face everyone." Arthur mumbled, though his body may not have taken a crippling blow, his pride had and that seemed to matter more to him. "I have never been so humiliated in all my life. I was defeated by a. . . . by a _girl_." He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the remembrance.

"It's actually quite funny when you think about it." Merlin chuckled in amusement until Arthur shot him a piercing glare. "Or not."

Arthur cleared his throat and nodded in his servant's direction. "No, it was like you said, Merlin. I was hindered because she was a woman. I was worried that I was going to hurt her. So that is why she won." Arthur reasoned more so with himself than the other two who occupied the chamber.

"You have no concern for your own safety." Sophia sighed. "It's really quite irritating."

"And you have too much." Arthur chuckled then searched Sophia's stern face. "Why?"

"For the same reason you don't want me to return home, I suspect." Sophia answered the question slowly, as if meaning something entirely different. Merlin stared at the Prince hopefully, waiting for him to realize what Sophia had trulymeant, only to have Arthur nod in acknowledgment.

"Because you would miss my company." Arthur gave her a charming, lopsided grin.

Merlin threw his hands up in the air. "Honestly, Sire, that's all you think?"

"What would you have him think, Merlin?" Sophia covered up her mild dissatisfaction with Arthur's reply. "I'll see you late, there's something I forgot to tell Gwen to do today. I better go before I forget again." Sophia threw a gentle smile Arthur's way before disappearing.

"_Because you would miss my company_." Merlin mocked with a huff. Arthur shrugged his shoulders, what else had the young warlock expected from him.

* * *

****** Thanks for reading! Do you think everyone is staying in character? I really hope so. Any insight is welcomed. ******


	19. Two Weeks

**Here is the next one :] Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and messages. I love them.**

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen: Two Weeks_**

"Uther, can I ask you a question?" Uther glanced up from a document he was reading and rested the quill he held between his fingers before nodding. "I can't help but assume that something is bothering you about me. Have I offended you in some way?"

Uther folded his hands on the thick wooden desk. "When do you plan on returning home?"

"That's not what I asked you." Sophia tensely avoided the question.

"You didn't answer **my** inquiry." Uther contradicted.

Sophia ran slender fingers through her blonde hair and frowned at the King. She began racking her brain of every word she had said to him before coming to something that may have turned Uther against her. "Is it what I said when you pushed Arthur to collect the tax when you were being controlled by the Troll woman? Because I meant it, Arthur is a good person and he shouldn't be bullied into things he doesn't agree with by his own father."

One corner of Uther's lip turned up at Sophia's boldness. "I can grant you safe passage back to Mercia if you choose to leave in the appropriate amount of time."

"Why?" Confusion clouded Sophia's expression. "Why go through all the trouble to get rid of me?"

"Father." Arthur ended the brief conversation abruptly when he entered. "Am I interrupting?"

"No." Sophia crisply denied, turning away from Uther swiftly. "I was just leaving."

Arthur tilted his head and couldn't help but notice the very apparent anger on Sophia's face as she brushed past him and pulled the doors shut behind her nosily. Arthur turned and looked at Uther skeptically. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing she wanted to hear." Uther vaguely replied, feeling good about his proposal to drive Sophia away. A woman like her would only make his son soft and unable to make level-headed decisions in the future. "What is it that you wanted?"

"I have been issued a challenge by Morgause in three days time. I wish to ride out tomorrow morning." Arthur stated, revealing what the mysterious fighter had said to him the day Arthur Pendragon was very nearly killed by a woman.

"What is the nature of this challenge?" Uther questioned, more interested in this conversation than the one he had with Sophia.

"She didn't say, but I gave her my word that no matter what that I would go." Arthur casually explained with a lazy expression.

"You should have never have done that." Uther shook his head in disappointment.

Arthur glowered at the ground. "She had her sword to my chest, or have you already forgotten? I had no choice." He calmly finished, not allowing his anger to get the best of him this time. "Morgause said that she knew my mother." Arthur told him the real reason why he was so interested in taking the challenge.

"She told you this?" Wrinkles formed on the King's brow when he frowned. "Obviously she's lying. She's playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap."

"That makes no sense. She spared my life." Arthur protested strongly, unable to accept defeat.

"This confirms my suspicions." Uther rose from the table and began pacing circles around his son. "I believe Morgause is an enchantress. How else could she have won?" Uther poised the rhetoric question, not thinking for a second that Arthur would defend her; the Prince however, was full of surprises.

"I don't believe she was using magic." Arthur admitted sheepishly.

Uther scoffed. "And you know this for certain?" Uther took his son's silence as a _no_. "Under no circumstance will you go and meet with Morgause or accept the challenge, whatever it will be." The King gave his decree expecting Arthur to accept it without another word.

"I gave her my word!" Arthur cried, refusing to break that which he agreed to.

"I don't care what was said to her. You will remain in Camelot!" Uther dictated the conversation.

Arthur's hands balled up into fists at his sides, brushing the sword that dangles from his waist dauntingly. "I want to hear what she knows about my mother." The words fell painfully from Arthur's mouth in consideration to the mother that he had never met.

"She knows nothing. She's lying." Uther repeated, his face burning red. "You will not go to her I forbid it."

"So I break my word?" Arthur decided.

Uther motioned for the guards who were standing inside by the doors. "Escort my son to his chambers. Under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave." The King planned on holding Arthur there until the time for the proposed challenge expired, and then some if necessary.

* * *

"You bring good news, I hope." Bayard rapped his fingers on the gold platted throne in a controlled motion.

"Indeed Sire." A sword was dropped at the King's feet. It was specially hand crafted for the Prince and contained a perfect, un-found balance. Bayard nodded, momentarily closing his eyes in silent weeping at the lose of his only son whose death he had ordered. "Vaughn fought gallantly to the death, but Lady Claudia escaped our capture. She won't last long in the woods my Lord not with all the bandits and rouges."

Bayard frowned at the news, that was not what he wanted to become of his youngest daughter, but it was as he wished and he could be the only one to blame. "In two weeks time Mercia's princess will be back where she belongs. The proper arrangements will need to be made before our trek to Camelot is underway."

"We'll begin preparations immediately." A knight confirmed.

"Excellent." Bayard smiled faintly.

* * *

"Merlin!" Sophia cried in shock, glancing down at her side where he rammed her and then to the servant himself.

"Oh right, sorry." Merlin grinned sheepishly.

"No." Sophia spoke the word slowly. "That's not it. When you ran into me, it felt. . . . weird." Sophia examined the nervous man and finally her eyes stopped on his middle and she gave his side a hard poke, nothing that he would feel under all of that _padding_. "What is that."

Merlin shied away from the second poke and motioned for Sophia to follow after him. He didn't want to unveil what was hidden under his clothing in the open, especially not in front of the guards who were patrolling the outside of Arthur's chamber. "I got the supplies." Merlin stated, only adding to Sophia's confusion, once they met with the Prince in his confines.

"Merlin, is it my imagination or are you getting fat?" Arthur too noticed the abnormal shape of his servant's abdomen.

The addressed one lifted his tunic several inches to reveal many feet of rope that had been wrapped around his upper torso. Sophia arched a blonde eyebrow and shifted her eyes back and forth between the men. "Exactly _why _do you have rope spun about your waist, Merlin? Have I missed something?"

"Of course not." Arthur denied too quickly.

"Do you expect the _Prince _to jump out a window, of course not. That's why I brought the rope." Merlin answered at almost the same time Arthur did while he began untangling the thick, yellow rope. Arthur smacked his forhead with his palm and drag it down his face. "I wasn't suppose to say anything was I?" Merlin chuckled nervously.

"You plan on scaling the castle walls, mmmmhmmm. . . . ." Sophia attempted to wrap her head around the idea but found the task impossible. "What are you doing Arthur?" Sophia cast him a disapproving stare.

"He's going to take on Morgause's challenge, whatever that may be." Merlin answered absentmindedly before Arthur even got the chance to think about what Sophia had said. "I think it is a rather stupid idea myself, but you can't tell him no once he sets his mind to something."

Sophia set about helping Merlin out of the rope once she noticed he was having a small amount of trouble by himself. "Challenge? What challenge?"

"It's a bit of a mystery actually." Arthur confessed, unwilling to share the information, but since Merlin had let the cat out of the bag there was no use trying to cover it up.

"Arthur." Sophia sternly said his name. "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Which is why I didn't tell you." Arthur shrugged his shoulders and gently tugged the excess rope from Sophia's hand that she continued to grasp even after Merlin was freed. "I won't be gone long and you need not worry about the sort of events that are out of your control."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "I want to come."

Arthur let out a sharp laugh before becoming serious. "No." He threw the rope to Merlin, who was making sure they had enough supplies to last them for multiple days. "My father will become suspicious if he doesn't see you around the castle."

"I highly doubt that, Arthur." Sophia stated in amusement.

"That's the only excuse that I have so it will have to do." Arthur nodded toward his servant. "Are you sure that you will be able to hold my weight?"

"Yeah." Merlin readied a stance. "I'm stronger than I look."

Arthur sighed, he was once again putting his life in the hands of his servant _and _friend. "I guess you better leave then, Sophia."

The Prince leaned down and pressed his lips firmly on Sophia's forehead. Sophia lifted her head swiftly and stole a kiss from Arthur in response. "Be careful." She patted his cheek and smiled at Merlin who was still testing his grip on the rope. "Take care of him will you."

Behind her, Arthur scoffed and Merlin beamed. "I always do."

* * *

"You requested to see me." Sophia's words had a sharp edge to them as she spoke to the King of Camelot.

"You seem a bit bitter." Uther mused in disinterest, not honestly caring for how the _girl _felt.

Sophia's eyes flashed in annoyance. "Forgive me if I have been coming across as hostile these past days. I feel that anyone in my position would feel the same. Provided that Camelot _is _your kingdom and you have the right to say who stays and who goes, I think you could have gone about it in a kinder manner."

"Nonsense, there has been a change in plans." Uther brushed off the sarcasm. "I took it upon myself to invite your father, Bayard, to Camelot. In a matter of only a couple weeks Kings from all over the lands with converge into my Kingdom to speak of a possible peace treaty."

"My father has already signed one of those with you." Sophia's lips turned down into a frown.

"Of course he has." Uther verified her words. "It would just be nice to have his presence."

"Then I suppose I will soon be out of your hair." She felt her heart strings being tugged at when the revelation that she would be returning **home **hit her square in the chest. "You can be the one to tell Arthur, you shouldn't have problem with that." Sophia's throat tightened a degree and her heart beat quickened.

Uther shifted uncomfortably; that would be a tad tricky. He could sense Arthur's fondness for Sophia, but some things were just not meant to be. "As you request."

* * *

"My lady," Gwen gingerly laid a hand on Sophia's shaking shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Sophia swept away the stray tears that leaked from the corner of her eyes. She hadn't even made it fifteen paces after speaking with Uther before the water works began. "Oh Gwen, I'm sorry." Sophia didn't even know why she was apologizing though she felt compelled. "It's nothing, really."

"Now maybe that would work with anyone else, but not me." Gwen smiled sympathetically. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Sophia nodded meekly in response. "Good. So you can tell me what is bothering you. Whatever it is you will feel better if you tell someone."

Sophia remained silent for only a few more seconds before Gwen's chocolate colored eyes broke her down. "My stay in Camelot is coming to a close."

"What? Says who?" Gwen pushed for more answers.

"Uther." Sophia breathed. "And my father."

"The King is making you leave?" Gwen asked in a hushed voice as routine gaurds passed them.

Sophia nodded meekly and swallowed the lump that was once again forming in her throat. "More or less. He tried to convince me to take him up on the offer of a safe passage back to Mercia by his knights. Uther told me today that he had invited my father to the peace talks and he won't leave without me."

Gwen appeared aggravated by the news. "Uther would do something like that would he? He must not be able to stand to see anyone happy. Just wait until Arthur finds out. . ."

"I have to go back to Mercia, I _know _that, but I don't **want **to." Sophia began to ramble. "My father needs me as does my country but-"

"But Arthur." Gwen finished for the struggling royalty. "I suppose you could say that's love."

"Which one is more important Gwen: love for a single person or love for an entire country?" Sophia asked in desperate need of answers.

"Only you could know that." Gwen wished she could provide her friend with a better solution than that, but she could only speak the truth. Sophia would have to decide for herself which one was more important: Arthur and the rest of her relationships in Camelot, or her country.

Sophia brushed away the last of her drying tears. "I was afraid you would say that."

"Feel better?" Gwen asked with a motherly tone.

"Much, thank you Gwen. You are too good to me." Sophia embraced the maid in a quick hug before something, rather someone, caught her eye. "Was that just Arthur I saw?" Sophia blinked her eyes to clarify what she had just witnessed: a rather peeved looking individual storming down the passageway opposite of the one she and Gwen stood in, with a sword drawn at the ready.

"That can't be good." Gwen murmured.

"No. It can't be." Sophia agreed. She wrinkled the bottom of her dress when she snatched it up before moving as quickly as she could down the hall. Sophia came to a stop where Arthur had disappeared, she turned her head to the left to see the Prince confronting his father.

"Arthur, where have you been? I've had search parties looking all over for you." Uther was relieved when he laid eyes on his son, momentarily oblivious to Arthur's ravaged state of mind. "Arthur?" Uther asked again, noting for the first time that his son's sword was pointed at him.

"I know what you did to my mother." Arthur hissed.

Uther swallowed nervously. "Leave us." Uther ordered the knight and Sophia. The latter has hesitated a few feet inside as she tried to get a handle on the situation as it quickly unraveled. "That means you as well, Lady Sophia. Get out."

"No, she can stay." Arthur contradicted, unaware that Sophia had even entered. "You were so desperate for an heir that you were prepared to use magic." Arthur accused, taking a threatening step toward his father while Sophia remained in place after the wooden doors were slammed behind her.

"Did Morgause tell you that? She's lying." Uther played it off like it was nothing.

"My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance." Arthur growled between a clenched jaw. "Her blood is on your hands."

"No that is not true, but Morgause would have you believe that." Uther argued.

"That is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic. Rather then blame yourself for something you did, you blame them." Arthur spat.

"You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father?" Uther asked, wide-eyed. "I can only assume that Morgause has enchanted you." Uther brought up the sorcerer one more time in order to aid his defense, hoping to calm Arthur down.

"You have hunted her kind like animals." Arthur's face contorted when he recalled his father's brutal ways of making examples of those who practiced the art of magic. "How many **hundreds** have you condemned to death to ease your own guilt!"

Sophia managed to put one foot in front of the other and cautiously moved forward while the King continued to form his case. "Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us. I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom."

"You speak of honor and nobility, but you are nothing but a hypocrite and a liar." Arthur's grip tightened on the hilt of the sword.

"Arthur." Sophia laid her hand on his slightly drawn back arm. "Please, calm down." She could feel him shaking in anger, the Lady was scared for what Arthur might do with that sword he coveted so much, even if it was Uther, she couldn't let the Prince hurt his own father.

"I am your King and your father; you will show me some respect." Uther had enough of Arthur's defiance.

Arthur shook Sophia's hand from his arm with ease. "Stay out of this, Sophia."

Sophia furrowed her brow in frustration and watched as Arthur removed his gauntlet and tossed it down, its resting place: Uther's feet. "Stop it, Arthur."

"Pick it up." Arthur demanded, ignoring Sophia's plea.

"I implore you to think about what you are doing." Uther kicked away the metal gauntlet and took several steps away from his son.

"_Pick. It. Up._" Arthur articulated each word.

Uther shook his head in refusal. "I will not fight you."

Even though the King attempted to move away from the opposing threat, he could only go so far before Arthur moved threateningly forward and closed the gap. "If you choose not to defend yourself then I will slay you down where you stand."

"You are my son, you will not strike an unarmed man." Uther stated with confidence.

"He's right." Sophia sided with Uther, she knew that Arthur wouldn't stoop so low.

Arthur tensed noticeably. "I no longer think of myself as your son."

Uther decided to push Arthur further, believing that Arthur didn't have it in him to hurt his own father. "The strike me down. Go ahead." Sophia watched as Arthur only hesitated for a brief second before he lunged at Uther, bent on killing the King of Camelot. Uther was quick to draw his sword in order to defend himself. "I do not wish to fight you."

"You don't want to do this." Sophia cautioned. Arthur stalked his _prey _before going in for another attack, his sword met with Arthur's and the clashing of metal echoed throughout the room. "He's your father, what do you think you are doing!" But Sophia's cries went unheard as the men kept at it.

Only minutes later when the King was knocked back into his chair, with Arthur's sword aimed at Uther's chest, did Sophia get the relief of some much needed support. "Arthur **don't**!" Merlin cried as he burst in at just the right time. "I know you don't want to do this."

"My mother is dead because of him." Arthur moved his menacing weapon up to Uther's neck.

"Killing your _father _won't bring her back." Sophia said, hoping this time to be heard by the Prince. "You lost one parent, do you really want to lose another one?"

Uther eyed Sophia with a slight glint of relief in her eye. "Listen to her Arthur."

"Arthur please, put the sword down." Merlin inched closer to Sophia and the dangerous heir.

The Prince pressed the sword up against Uther's neck and nicked his flesh sending a trickle of dark blood running down his pale skin. "You heard what my mother said." Arthur argued, glancing over his shoulder at the two who were attempting to spare his father's life. "After everything he has done you believe that he has the right to live? He executes people who practice music but he has used it himself."

Sophia glanced at Merlin who hesitated with an answer. Uther wouldn't hesitate to kill Merlin if he knew the truth about the servant. "You have caused so much suffering _and _pain. I can put an end to it." Arthur declared with renewed spirit.

"Say something, Merlin." Sophia whispered under her breath.

"Morgause is lying." Merlin decided on abruptly. "She's an enchantress, she tricked you. It wasn't your mother, just an illusion that she conjured. Everything your mother said, those were Morgause's words."

"You don't know that." Arthur argued but his grip on the sword slackened.

"This has been her plan all along. She wanted to turn you against your father." Merlin persuaded. "If you kill him then the Kingdom will be destroyed, that is what she wants." His final words of protested left those in the room silent, but not for an extended period of time.

"Listen to him he speaks the truth." Uther went along with the lie.

Arthur lowered his sword. "Swear to me it isn't true. Tell me that you are not responsible for my mother's death, give me your word."

Sophia and Merlin waited and watched the King in anticipation. "I swear on my life that I loved your mother. There is not a day that passes by that I don't wish she was alive. I could have done nothing to hurt her." Uther finished his extended promise.

Arthur released the sword and allowed it the fall to the stone flooring, he fell to his knees at his father's side with his head tucked down into his chest. It was safe to say that Arthur was ashamed and in disbelief that he almost killed his own flesh and blood. "My son, you mean more to me then anything." Uther patted his son's dirty blonde hair.

"I'm sorry." Arthur groaned in despair.

"You are _not _to blame." Uther disagreed. Sophia shared a tight lipped smile with Merlin who looked as emotionally drained as she too felt. Before Sophia and the sorcerer turned to leave, Uther caught her eye and smiled faintly in silent thanks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. Confession and Rejection

******* Okay sorry it took so long. I had to keep re-writing this until I just decided to skip episode ten completly. This just leads up to the events that are to take place in the final 2/3 chapters.**

**Tillyme: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it :]**

**Ruby890: :D**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty: Confession and Rejection_**

"Father!" Sophia cried with enthusiasm. She hadn't anticipated being quite so thrilled to see her father, his arrival signaled the abrupt end to her adventure in Camelot. "You're early, the others won't be here for at least another two days."

"Not exactly the greeting I would expect from you, Sophia." Bayard mused as he dismounted for his charcoal colored horse. The King proceeded to pull his daughter into his arms and crush her up against the metal plate that protected his chest. "I trust Uther took good care of you?"

"For what he lacked, Arthur made up for." Sophia truthfully answered the best she could. Uther was not perceived to be a problem when she first arrived, but as of late he was not a hospitable host.

Bayard held Sophia at an arms distance. "What do you mean by that?" He eyed the daughter he adored suspiciously.

"Nothing." Sophia retracted her previous statement. "The Pendragons are wonderful, really."

"Bayard of Mercia!" Uther greeted happily with arms spread wide even though he had no intention of embracing the older man. Sophia stepped aside and allowed the Kings to speak briefly to one another. She glance over Uther's shoulder to spot the entourage of Camelot's knights being led by a surprised and caught off guard Arthur. The Prince's eyes darted first to his father and then to Sophia with confusion evident on his face.

"You didn't tell him." Sophia whispered harshly to Uther. She should have known he would have skipped out on the promised duty, Uther did not wish to provoke his son into another unwelcome outburst.

"What are you talking about?" Bayard's gray eyes were full of question. "Tell who _what_?" He elaborated.

Uther cleared his throat. "It seems as though our children have become affectionate towards each other." He explained with disdain.

"Sophia?" Bayard frowned.

She looked to her father after watching Arthur exit. "It's nothing." Sophia shot Uther a piercing glare before looping her arm with her father's. "You must be famished after your long journey."

"Let us dine together." Uther declared before turning to his knights to issue an order, only slightly puzzled when his son was no where to be seen. "Find suitable housing for Mercia's knights. Sophia did you happen to see where Arthur went?"

"No, but I shall find him." Sophia confirmed.

"Nonsense." Bayard shook his head. "We have much to discuss."

"Of course." Sophia breathed.

* * *

"She told **you**?" Arthur tossed his arms into the air. The Prince was in utter disbelief that virtually _everyone _in the castle knew that Sophia's father was coming: the knights knew, his own father knew, and even _Merlin _knew. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't informed until moments ago when he saw the arrival with his own two eyes.

"Strange Sophia did not tell you." Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "But it _is _understandable."

Arthur snorted. "_Understandable_? Enlighten me."

"Well," Merlin was not prepared to defend his position. "She probably did not want to upset you; or perhaps Sophia didn't know what exactly to say."

"How about: _My father is coming to Camelot to bring me home_. How hard was that?" Arthur ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

Merlin laughed dryly and shook his head. "I doubt it is as simple as you portray it to be. Sophia nearly broke down into tears when she told me. Gwen said she was even in a much worse state when Sophia confided in her. She obviously wasn't having an easy time with it, Sire."

"I'm obviously missing something." Arthur argued defiantly, he didn't see the challenge.

"By admitting to you Sire, the person who would be affected the most by the news, that makes it real in a sense." Merlin concluded smartly. "Sophia is torn apart by her two loves: _you. . . . _er. . . Camelot and Mercia." He corrected himself in hopes that Arthur hadn't noticed.

"Why should she have to choose between the two?" The wheels in the Prince's head were turning.

* * *

"We suspected something was aloof when they showed up unexpectedly in Camelot. Your son even offered your land in return for your daughters protection, he almost presented a believable case." Uther disclosed after swallowing a hunk of meat. "What was the cause of all this strife?"

The corners of Bayard's lips turned down slightly at the change in conversation. "Anger over who would become heir. Naturally Vaughn would have been the choice, but he lacked the qualifying traits that contribute to the success of a ruler."

"You don't mean. . . ." Uther drifted off and glanced at Sophia who stared with boredom at her plate of overwhelming choices, "That's unheard of in times such as these when you need a firm hand to govern." He didn't state it outright but the four in the room knew he was attacking Sophia's ability to rule Mercia after her father's passing.

"She now remains the only option." Bayard remarked with a hint of sadness.

Sophia furrowed her brow. "What has become of Vaughn and Claudia?"

Bayard raised his eyebrows at the demanded question. "Vaughn was killed under my orders and Claudia has ceased to be heard from since the attack. According to our knights she escaped and is no longer a threat to you or the Kingdom."

"**Death**? Don't you think that penalty is much more harsh than the crime committed? No real harm came to me or Mercia." Sophia pleaded a closed case, though Vaughn wanted her dead that was not the fate she wished upon him. He was still her brother after all. "What about Alier, you didn't _chop _his head off did you."

"No, he is currently imprisoned." Bayard retorted, not appreciating Sophia's tone.

"_Father_!" Sophia objected strongly. "He risked his life saving me and even more so when he returned home and confessed everything. You can't tell me that his actions haven't redeemed him even a _little_?" She couldn't fathom why he would lock up a man who was responsible for her continued life.

"We shall cross that bridge once we get to it." Bayard dismissed her outburst. Sophia stood up abruptly and shoved her chair back, this wasn't exactly how she planned her first conversation with her father after such an extended period of time to go. "What are you doing child? Sit back down."

Sophia opened her mouth an inch to argue before she thought better about it. Slowly she eased herself back down onto the padded seat cushion, while doing so she caught Morgana's eye, the dark haired woman offered her a sympathetic smile which Sophia reciprocated.

"Thank you." Bayard acknowledged his daughter's obedience. "Now tell me, what's your relationship with Prince Arthur?"

"That's hardly appropriate conversation material." Sophia felt her cheeks darken at the sudden attention. The truth of the matter was she had been avoiding the Prince lately to make it easier on herself when she left, it wasn't fair for Arthur that much was certain. "May I be excused, I suddenly feel light headed." It wasn't just an excuse to get away from the grueling questions she had no answer to.

"You can't avoid the questions forever, Sophia." Bayard dismissed her with an uncaring flick of the wrist.

Sophia quietly thanked Uther for the meal before departed from the the King's private dining hall. She wasn't alone long enough to think before Arthur came barreling down the passageway with a purpose. "I've been looking all over for you." Arthur breathed. "I have a plan."

"Whatever for?" Sophia almost groaned.

"Marry me." Arthur stated firmly.

"Don't do this." Sophia protested.

"You won't have to leave Camelot." Arthur offered.

Sophia shook her head. "That's not how it works, Arthur."

"I don't understand." Arthur frowned, this wasn't the outcome he had envisioned minutes ago when he decided what route he was going to take.

"I do not expect you to." Sophia blinked back hot tears that threatened to fall from her tear ducts. She took a few steps away from the Prince and began to walk away, leaving him dazed and confused. "I'm leaving with my father, like Uther said it's for the best."

"Sophia." Arthur stretched out his hand as if to reach for her and grab her back but she was already too far away for that to succeed. "Come back!"

Arthur lingered in the hall alone for a minute, watching dumfounded as _his _Princess ran away from him. There was only the one thing he could do now, confront the problem at the source. "I apologise for the interruption. King Bayard, a word please?" Bayard slowly wiped his hands on a clean cloth before rising from his spot at the table before confronting the Prince. "You can't allow Sophia to leave with you."

"Why?" Bayard questioned the flustered young man.

"I. . . . ummmm. . . ." Arthur muttered. "I love her, Sire. I'm in love with your daughter." He strongly finished with certainty.

"Oh _really_?" Bayard appeared amused by the confession. "And does Sophia feel the same way?"

Arthur's gaze fell to the floor. "I don't know."

"No one is making Sophia leave, I'm certainly not. She is returning to Mercia because she _wants _to return home. If she loves you then Sophia will choose to remain in Camelot." Bayard finished breathlessly. "But it would be wise not to influence her decision; it's hers to make."

* * *

"You ran _away_?" Merlin was incredulous. "Remind me why again." He continued with his work of tidying Sophia's chamber.

"I don't. . . I'm not sure." Sophia answered choppily, the day's excitement was taking hold of her and she needed to sit down. "That's not how I pictured that moment in my life to happen. He didn't even ask, it was a demand and not a question."

"Are you feeling okay, you look a little pale." Merlin expressed his concern while fetching a container filled with water.

"Just tired I suppose." Sophia laid back on her bed now that Merlin was finished fluffing her pillows. "I think I am just going to lay down for a bit to take some time out to relax. And Merlin, please do not allow anyone to come in and disturb me."

"I'll see what I can do." Merlin promised with a weak smile. He didn't know how far his request would carry since he carried little to no weight with the guards to keep people away from her chamber.

"Is she in there?" Arthur, who seemingly popped out of nowhere, pointed to the closed door Merlin stood in front of.

Merlin put on his best naive face and shrugged his shoulders. "Is who in where, Sire?"

Arthur didn't appreciate the act and glared softly at the servant. "Sophia! Who else?"

"No." Merlin remained planted in the way.

"Are you _sure_, Merlin." Arthur questioned with suspicion, unwilling to take his word for it. He gently pushed his friend to the side and reached for the handle. "I'll just give it a quick check."

"No!" Merlin repeated urgently with wild eyes, bent on holding up his promise. "I mean _yes_ she is in there, but Sophia isn't really up to anything right now. She just needs some time to rest. Sophia requested to have all visitors diverted."

"Is she sick? Go fetch Gaius." Arthur ordered.

Merlin sighed. "Sophia is fine, really she only wants to rest."

"Fine." Arthur crossed his arms and admitted defeat. "Did you speak to her, did she say anything?"

"Not a word." Merlin lied and proportioned the weight of the basket in his arms. "If you're looking for advice-"

"I'm not." Arthur stubbornly contradicted.

"Give it time." Merlin spoke his opinion regardless of what Arthur wanted. "These sort of things have a way of working themselves out."

Arthur stared longingly at the closed door. "We do not have time."

* * *

"Sophia the other guest are arriving you've slept long enough." Bayard shook the slumbering Princess awake. Her doze turned into a heavy sleep that lasted through the afternoon and night. "And it appears as though someone has left you a gift. . . or two."

"Father." Sophia groaned and sat up, feeling the mess on her head that was her hair. "How long was I out?"

"Never mind that, you can not greet anyone looking like you do." Bayard chuckled softly. "Redress and fix your hair, might I suggest a dress that matches your new pendant." He dusted his fingers over the blue crystal that hung from a thin chain.

Sophia's gaze fell on the vase of assorted wildflowers and then to the jewelry at the base of pottery. "Arthur." She whispered under her breath and lifted the necklace into her hand. "Just give me a few minutes." Sophia spoke to her father.

"I'll be waiting outside." Bayard replied to her request.

Upon further inspection Sophia noticed the Pendragon seal that had somehow been carved onto the front of the crystal. The detail could easily be overlooked if one did not pay attention to detail. Sophia lifted a dark blue dress from the wooden table in the middle of the room. It must have been left by her father, the house crest that was sewn with a golden thread on the back was a dead give away.

Sophia swiftly slipped out of her old dress and stepped into the fresh one. All the while her gaze never wavered from the pendant she left by the bedside. Sophia contemplated leaving without it as she continued to yank a brush through her golden hair. With a heavy sigh, Sophia grabbed the chain and scurried out to meet her father who waited dutifully.

"Please don't say anything." Sophia sighed and gestured fro Bayard to clasp the fastenings.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Bayard mused.

**** How I pictured the necklace (with the exception of the green) .com/image/blue%20crystal%?o=28

* * *

**Sorry it was short, I am not exactly proud of this chapter. I am excited for the final chapters though :]**


	21. Enchanted Love

**I think I know why the last chapters are so hard to write, I have already envisioned the ending myself... Anywho, I hope you enjoy this one :]**

**Thank you Ruby890 and Tillyme for your comments :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Enchanted Love**_

"What kind of welcome is this, keeping us waiting like the last swallows of summer." Olaf spoke with a frown.

"You are welcome indeed Olaf." Uther greeted the last of the five Kings.

"Father," Sophia whispered and stared pointedly at the blonde beauty Arthur was escorting toward them, "Who is she?"

Bayard cleared his throat and spoke without looking down at his daughter. "That is the Lady Vivian, Olaf's daughter." He smiled tensely at Olaf while answering Sophia's question, a hint of tension lingered in the air between the Kings.

"May I introduce the Lady Morgana." Uther gestured toward his adopted daughter before shifting his attention in another direction. "And Lady Sophia, King Bayard's daughter of course." Uther took it upon himself to introduce the daughter of his newest ally.

"Wonderful." Olaf smiled with fake enthusiasm. "May I present my daughter Lady Vivian ." He introduced the youngsters to one another though Sophia could rather care less about Olaf's child, Vivian hardly seemed sociable; instead Sophia focused on avoiding Arthur's piercing stare.

"Show Lady Vivian to one of the guest rooms, Arthur." Uther nodded at his son who still lingered by the lady's side.

Bayard noticeably nudged Sophia in the side. "Why don't you accompany them, you don't want to hear old men talk."

Sophia covered her obvious discomfort with a smile. "Yes father."

"That's a nice little trinket." Vivian acknowledged the rock hanging from Sophia's neck as she approached with Arthur. "Where would someone be able to find something like that?"

"I don't know, it was a gift." Sophia gingerly touched the crystal and smiled softly at Arthur when he caught her eye. "You are going to enjoy your stay in Camelot, no matter the short amount of time that you may be here. The people here are quite welcoming and hospitable."

"We'll see." Vivian clicked her tongue.

Sophia pursed her lips in mild annoyance and muttered under her breath. "Yes, I guess we will."

"Here we are." Arthur gestured to the room the Lady Vivian would be staying in. "I hope everything is to your satisfaction."

Vivian lazily rolled her eyes over the bedchamber. "Everything is adequate." She admitted after a slight pause between words.

"Most of Camelot's guests are quite happy here, I'm sure you will be too." Sophia chimed in before muttering under her breath something that Vivian would not be able to hear. "But then again, you are certainly not like our other guests."

Arthur laughed softly under his breath. "Indeed."

"What was that?" Vivian stared with curiosity at the Prince and Sophia would seemed to have a silent exchange of words.

"Guinevere. May we present Gwen, she will be looking after you during your stay here." Arthur cleared his throat and introduced the maid. "You will want for nothing, she is truly Camelot's finest." He gave Vivian a charming smile as if to soften her.

"Then I fear for Camelot." Vivian eyed the servant girl with disdain.

Sophia's eyes grew at the subtle insult and Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's leave them to it."

"She's very rude." Sophia spat after the door was closed.

"She'll be leaving soon." Arthur comforted with a small, reassuring smile.

"And so will I, so there is no reason to dwell." Sophia responded.

Arthur groaned under his breath and grabbed her hand, bringing Sophia to a sudden stop before he gently reeled her in toward his chest. "Not with _that_ again. I was _just _beginning to think we were moving past that; you're even wearing the necklace."

"Would you like it back?" Sophia tilted her head back to look up at the Prince.

"No!" Arthur cried, loud enough to send a ringing through both of their ears. "It's not going to work."

"What won't work?" Sophia inquired.

Arthur released her in order to cross his arms. "You're trying to push me away, you want me to give up and it's not going to work, Sophia." Arthur leaned down to kiss her, but Sophia ducked out of the way in time to avoid the contact. "Fine. I'll see you at the feast then."

"Sire, I thought Sophia was assisting you in showing Lady Vivian to her chamber?" Merlin approached the unhappy Prince.

"Yes, she came. . . . . and she left." Arthur replied. "She just needs more convincing, that's all."

"Did you talk to her father?" Merlin asked another question.

Arthur scoffed and shook his head. "He was absolutely no help whatsoever. Bayard didn't _want to influence his daughter's decision because it is hers to make_." Arthur mimicked in a deep voice. "I was sure the crystal and the flowers would bring her back on our side."

"This isn't going to end well." Merlin groaned.

* * *

"Good morning, Sire." Merlin greeted the morning after the feast, the second day of the peace talks were under way.

"Never have you been more right, Merlin." Arthur approached his window and threw it open. "It is the sunniest, the most fragrant, the most beautiful morning I have ever seen."

Merlin arched an eyebrow, he had not seen the Prince this lively since Bayard of Mercia had shown up. It was quite the 360 degree turn around. "And you are dressed." If Arthur was feeling miraculously better, Merlin wasn't about to spoil it for him.

"I am the future King of Camelot, I do possess _some _skills." Arthur almost sounded offended.

"You are very skilled at getting others to do stuff for you." Merlin smiled.

"That is _your _job. Today, my job is to woo." Arthur raised his eyebrows suggestively, still bearing an over zealous smile on his face.

Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked to the Prince. "To what.'

Arthur placed his hands on his hips and lifted his chin before announcing his latest plan. "To _woo_. I wish to make a proclamation of my love."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked with apprehension. "Won't that just upset her even more?"

"Of course not." Arthur shook his head, but the goofy grin remained plastered. "By the end of the day she will be mine.

Merlin sighed and scratched the back of his head. His latest attempt to convince Sophia to stay could either draw her in or push her away. But Uther, he would need the real convincing, he was the one who wanted Sophia out in the first place. "What will you tell your father?"

"What does my father matter?" Arthur brushed off his servant's comment. "I will need help expressing my feelings."

_About time, _Merlin thought to himself. "Of course you do." Merlin was silent for a moment before an idea came to him. "Flowers, she likes flowers, talks about them all the time actually."

"Excellent Merlin." Arthur showered him with praise. "Find some and maybe send a note as well. Something moving. Something from the _heart_. Something. . . . . oh you will think of something." Arthur casually patted Merlin's shoulder and happily left with a notable skip in his step.

* * *

"Just breathe." Sophia reminded herself after returning from a walk with Gwen and Lady Vivian. Holding up a conversation with the blatantly rude woman was tedious work when both Sophia and Gwen continued to remain positive and kind to Vivian when she didn't deserve it. "Arthur, I swear. . ." Sophia sighed and picked up a folded piece of parchment left by the second round of flowers.

"Rats! Big giant rats, hairy with sharp teeth!" Merlin busted through the entry way, out of breath.

Sophia's face glowed when she looked up, startled, from the note. "Are you alright, Merlin?"

"Me? Never better. You?" Merlin was still breathless. He had hoped to stop Sophia from reading the note, but it seemed as though he was unsuccessful.

"Did Arthur really write this?" Sophia ran a finger delicately over the dried ink. The words were almost enough to begin changing her mind about returning home. After all, her father could marry again and produce another child before his death, that or leave his Kingdom to a fitting wife.

Merlin swallowed nervously. "Y-yes."

"I must go see him." Sophia decided.

"I don't think that's such a great idea." Merlin muttered under his breath, he had done it now.

"Can you repeat that Merlin, I didn't hear you clearly." Sophie froze with her hand on the wooden door, the love not still clasped tightly in her hand.

Merlin ran his tongue over his teeth. "It's just. . . . . I think he is a tad bit busy you know, with the peace talks and all that. He needs to remain focused." Merlin hoped that he sounded believable though he wouldn't have bought that if he was in her position.

"You know Arthur, he's probably wishing that someone would come and distract him." Sophia brushed off Merlin's warning with a smile.

"Actually Sophia, could I borrow you for one minute, it won't take long." Merlin hoped his nervous smile didn't give him away.

"You know if I didn't know you better, I would think that you were trying to distract me." Sophia raised one eyebrow at the servant and motioned for him to follow her. "This better not take long, Merlin. What is it that you need my help with?"

Merlin grinned victoriously. "Wonderful. It's just a small thing really."

"Drapes? You want me to help you hang fabric over these windows, was this something Gaius told _you _to do?" Sophia shook her head after entering the physician's quarters where Merlin then revealed the very minor task he _needed assistance _with.

"Yes well, these old ugly things aren't easy on the eyes. I want to surprise Gaius." Merlin smiled to himself, pleased that he was able to come up with such a witty idea on the fly.

"Okay you win, Merlin." Sophia dropped the piece of parchment she held on to so tightly. "We both know that you don't need my help so what is it? You've been acting strange ever since you entered my chamber yelling about a rat infestation. Work on your lying."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you before you left." Merlin batted his eyes for extra effect. "Can you take your end?"

Sophia sighed, rolled her eyes, and grabbed the thin fabric. "That's sweet of you, but-"

"Did you do it?" Arthur shoved his way through the doors with his eyes locked on Merlin, oblivious to the young woman who stood next to his target. "Did she see it?"

"I think she did." Sophia beamed brightly, answering before Merlin had the chance to steer the conversation in a new direction.

"Lady Sophia, what are you doing here and what are you speaking of?" Arthur questioned with a small frown, darting his eyes back and forth between the two.

Sophia picked up the hand written note and rolled it in her hand. "I didn't know you had it in you to write such a. . . . . lovely letter. That is the Arthur I have been waiting to see for the longest time and you couldn't have picked a better time to do so."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arthur's attention settled on the note in Sophia's small hand.

"Yes." Sophia nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes _what_?" Arthur was becoming irritable now with each spoken word.

Sophia advanced several spaces and rested a hand on Arthur's forearm while peering up into his blue eyes. "Yes, I will marry you."

Arthur jerked his arm back and widened his eyes. "Are you feeling ill, my lady?" Sophia gave him a questioning stare that forced the Prince to elaborate. "What gave you the impression that I wanted to marry you? Merlin, what did you say to her?"

"This is not funny, Arthur." Sophia glared at him and rested her hands on her hips.

"No. It's not." Arthur agreed. "Excuse me."

Sophia pushed her hair back and swiveled to look at Merlin. "What happened?"

* * *

"Father?" Sophia mouthed the words from outside the conference chamber.

The King of Mercia motioned for his daughter to enter, for the time being things were at a stand still and her interruption was welcomed. "What's wrong Sophia; what do you need?" Bayard noticed the almost invisible water streaks on her cheeks and her puffy eyes.

"I was just looking for Arthur but he isn't here." She adverted eye contact with Uther who watched her with an intense stare.

"You're crying." Bayard narrowed his eyebrows.

"There was just something in my eye." Sophia covered before taking a deep breath.

"In both?" Bayard interrogated, not believing a word she spoke. "Why are you looking for Arthur, has he done something to you? Last we heard Arthur said that he had knights to train, whether or not that is the truth I do not know. Now are you going to tell me why you want him so badly."

"Not me. My heart." Sophia smiled wryly. "We just had a slight misunderstanding."

Uther cleared his throat and stopped the flow of conversation. "You can find Arthur in the courtyard, he's going on a ride."

Sophia's eyes sparkled in delight at the unexpected help. "Thank you."

Bayard tilted his head back and peered curiously at Camelot's King, expected a solid answer. Uther shrugged his shoulders in explanation, "They appear to make each other very happy." Uther could see now what he couldn't before.

* * *

"You're going riding alone?" Sophia sauntered over to the white horse Arthur was sitting atop.

"Not exactly my lady." Arthur kept his gaze locked on a blonde beauty who was _not _Sophia. "Unless I am to be rejected once more."

"You won't be." Sophia patted the side of the horse and smiled in promise.

"Maybe I should try something else, Lady Vivian doesn't strike me as a horse rider." Arthur murmured under his breath, almost pretending that Sophia wasn't even there.

"Lady _Vivian_?" Sophia choked out the two very simple words. "Why on earth would you want to go on a ride with her, Arthur? I don't appreciate what you are doing. If you are still hung up on the fact that I denied your marriage proposal you need to let it go because I changed my mind. I love you Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur glanced down at her small frame and blinked with indifference. "I don't love _you_. Lady Vivian is who my heart desires. If you will excuse me, Sophia." Sophia placed a hand over her chest as if that action alone would help the stabbing pain she felt in her chest cavity. How was it possible that Arthur, the same man who recently wrote such a loving and adoring note, was now chasing after another lady.

* * *

"I want to leave, we have no reason to be here father!" Sophia cried first thing the next morning. Her father was just pulling on his light blue cape that was so long it dragged to the floor. She had spent all last night thinking of ways to win Arthur back before she decided that it wouldn't be worth the pain he would bring her. "I want to leave Camelot as soon as possible."

"Sophia, you're a mess." Bayard sighed and took in his daughter's disheveled appearance. "Speak slowly, I did not catch a word of what you just said."

Sophia took a staggered breath and attempted to block out the phantom pain that controlled her. "I'm ready to return home, can we leave?"

Bayard met Sophia's sad blue eyes. "You cannot wait one more day?"

"No." Sophia swallowed the lump in her throat and held back hot tears. "If you wish, I can travel home with some of the knights and you can stay for the rest of the peace talks. But I do not think that I can take just _one _more minute here."

"What has Arthur done?" Bayard hissed the name with disgust.

"Nothing father. He just wasn't the person I thought he was." Sophia admitted with a frown. "How long?"

Bayard's forehead crinkled and aged him by ten years. "A hour at the very least. I will notify our knights and have them gather supplies for our journey home. However since you are so eager to return home, you may leave immediately with the small amount of supplies we have left. Our parties will meet and our knight's will know where."

"Thank you." Sophia cracked a small smile and unclasped the necklace Arthur had given her as a gift, she suspected that he would be wanting it back. "I'll be waiting in the courtyard for them, but first I have some unfinished business to attend to."

No sooner had the Lady stepped out of her father's chamber, a well placed hand gripped her arm loosely. "Sophia, we need your help. Arthur needs your help."

"Merlin, let go of me." Sophia brushed his hand away. "And trust me, Arthur doesn't _need _me for anything."

The warlock grabbed at her hand this time, in a tighter grip and began pulling Sophia in the direction he desired to go. "Listen, I don't have a lot of time to explain so you just need to trust me about this. Arthur _does _in fact, **love **you. He is enchanted."

"Yes, with Lady Vivian. Thank you." Sophia groaned, it was like hearing Arthur's denial all over again.

"Enchanted with _magic_." Merlin elaborated. "You are the only one who can save him now, Arthur loves you Sophia. We both know that you know that."

* * *

"Have you come to wish me luck?" Arthur spoke the words arrogantly in greeting when he saw Sophia step into the tent.

"No. I have not come to wish you luck, Arthur." Sophia retorted with a wry smile.

"That's rather rude." The Prince muttered under his breath before he began to adjust his well-fitted armor.

Sophia approached Arthur with a mild amount of confidence. "But there is something else." She surprised him with the sudden touch of her lips against his own. Arthur's surprise soon melted away and he dropped the sword he held with his right hand in order to pull Sophia closer to his body. It could only be described at a: knee weakening, breath stealing, foot popping *****, dizzying kiss that finally brought Arthur back to his senses.

"What am I doing?" Arthur asked in reference to the full body armor he was wearing.

"You are in fight. To the death." Sophia tightened her grip on the necklace she still clutched in her hand. "And you are loosing, but there is no time to explain things further. Go. And make sure you stay alive, for Camelot."

"Will you be waiting here for me?" Arthur reluctantly released Sophia.

Sophia looked away and nodded with a promising smile. "Yes. Now, go." Arthur smiled in content at her reply and exited the tent with haste. "Goodbye Arthur Pendragon." Sophia stole one last look at the blue crystal in her hand, she dropped it down on a wooden table where she knew it would be found and left.

* * *

"This is no way to achieve peace!" Arthur shouted into the crowd after several tense minutes of battle with Olaf, he emerged victorious. Uther smiled proudly at his son when the Prince extended a helping hand to the King he defeated. "Now if you don't mind there is a beautiful woman waiting for me, and no worries, it is not your daughter."

Arthur waved to the crowed and jogged to the tent where he flung open the flap, his smile soon fell from his lips when he discovered it was empty. "Where did she go?"

"Maybe she went into the crowd, Sire." Merlin suggested, that was the only logical explanation.

"Right. You stay here and I'll go have a look." Arthur ordered. Merlin nodded and tapped his foot impatiently while glancing around the large tent, when he was about to swivel his attention back to the entrance the blue crystal Sophia had been wearing for days lay forgotten on a wooden stand; purposely left in hopes of Arthur discovering it.

* * *

**The * was to note a reference to the Princess Diaries (movie) when Mia was saying that when you kissed the right person your foot would just kind of "pop" up.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :]**


	22. One Last Adventure

**This is the last chapter & it's safe to safe that it has a little bit of everything in it. Enjoy and let me know what you think of the story as a whole (if you wish :])**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: One Last Adventure_**

"You haven't left yet?" Uther noted while still waving off the departing Kings who were finally leaving Camelot after and interesting three days.

"What do you mean?" Arthur spared the Lady Vivian a small wave and a roll of his eyes.

"I figured you would be halfway to Mercia by now, but you're still here." Uther turned to his son.

Arthur watched Uther from the corner of his eye and crossed his arms over his chest. "Is this you telling me that I should go after Sophia?"

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't." Uther laid a heavy hand on Arthur's shoulder and stared him directly in the eye. "Do what you feel is right, you always do my son."

"Merlin!" Arthur boomed after a second.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin answered hopefully.

"I'm going to need my armor polished before I get back." Arthur reached into his side pocket and brushed his fingers over the crystal necklace that was returned to him. "But before you start on that get my horse ready along with enough supplies to last my journey."

Merlin frowned at the thought of being left behind. "You're going by _yourself_, Sire?"

"Well Merlin, if you want to come just say so." Arthur sighed in exasperation.

"I want to come." Merlin nodded his head vigorously.

"Get to it then." Arthur urged. "I want to be ready to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

"It's nice to be home." Sophia looked to her father and smiled softly upon entrance into the fortress that was the Mercian castle. "Now about Alier, the knight you had jailed-"

Bayard shook his head. "Are you sure that's your first priority upon returning?"

"It might as well be." Sophia gave her father a stern look.

"But there are festivities underway in order to celebrate your homecoming. I arranged everything before I left for Camelot, the planning has been underway since. You wouldn't want to disappoint all the hard workers who made this possible for you, would you Sophia?" Bayard grinned, knowing that he had won her over. "Rose will prepare a bath for you in your chamber."

"I'm not really in the celebrating mood." Sophia noted with a heavy heart.

Bayard began escorting his daughter to her room even though it was not what she wanted. "Still preoccupied thinking of that Pendragon boy hmmmm?"

"Arthur was not just some _boy, _father. Have some compassion." Sophia remarked with an edge in her voice.

"I can see it is a touchy subject for you my dear, but try and push it to the back of your mind if only for a day." Bayard ignored the scolding stare from Sophia and stopped outside her door. "It's been kept up everyday since you were gone so you should be able to find everything right where you left it."

"Father, I hope to see Alier at the festivities." Sophia pressed.

"We'll see." Bayard nodded his head warily and Sophia knew she had gotten her way. "Get ready."

"My lady, I've been awaiting your return for some time now." Rose carefully crossed into the room with her arms full of buckets that threatened to spill hot water.

"Let me help you Rose." Sophia took two of the pails from her hands and rested them on the stone floor a few feet from where they stood. The brunette smiled cheerfully in thanks, not expecting the help. "Will you pick something out for me to wear while the water cools."

Rose jumped at the chance. "Absolutely my lady. How did you enjoy Camelot?"

"It was quite the adventure, I like to think that I learned much from it's residents. There was never a boring day to put it mildly." Sophia responded with a smile as flashbacks of her time spent in Camelot played like a movie in her mind.

"Did you meet and men that you fancy?" Rose inquired with a small blush kissing her cheeks.

Sophia couldn't help but grin. "Just one, but I made a handful of friends. I'm going to miss them."

"You're bound to meet them again some day, do not fret my lady." Rose assured her confidently. "I have laid your clothing out on your bed and the water is ready whenever you decide to bathe. Someone will be waiting outside to escort you to the festivities."

* * *

"How much longer?" Merlin groaned after dismounting his horse.

"A lifetime if we must keep stopping like this." Arthur retorted with some agitation.

"You're only cranky because you are hungry and tired, Sire." Merlin smirked. At their last stop the Prince had insisted that he did not need to sleep nor did he need to eat. "This looks like a well enough place to bed down for the night. You'll only heed our progression if you fall off your horse from exhaustion."

Arthur let out a long lasting yawn. "I suppose you are right Merlin." Arthur jumped from the back of his horse and streched out his arms. "It's not like Sophia won't be there waiting for us if we don't get there in three or so days. Might as well take our time."

"You expected to arrive in _three _days? It takes at least five at a fast pace, Sire." Merlin announced in disbelief at his high expectations.

"Riding through the night significantly cuts down on the time. Sleeping is a hindrance." Arthur shrugged his shoulders and explained his logic.

"I already miss Sophia as well." Merlin folded his blanket down on the prickly, uneven ground.

"Merlin, don't start." Arthur commanded, knowing what direction this conversation was headed in.

"Just a comment, Sire." Merlin defended himself.

"_Sure _it was." Arthur huffed as he too attempted to become comfortable on the hard ground. His actions were in vain though because he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep that night, and it wasn't because of the most uncomfortable earth. Waking up and not being able to see Sophia was what kept the troubled Prince awake.

After what felt like ages Arthur let out a small sigh. "Merlin." He whispered in case the servant was snoozing.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin lifted his head slightly off the ground.

"Just checking to see if you were still awake." Arthur replied restlessly.

Merlin sat up completely and started to fold his blanket. "Do you want to get back on the horses?"

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

"Alier! They released you." Sophia smiled fondly at the knight and embraced him in a swift hug.

"What the Princess wants, the Princess gets." Alier chuckled and squeezed Sophia before releasing her. "If I may say so my Lady, you look beautiful tonight."

Sophia smiled and adverted her gaze in order to hide her evident blush. "Thank you, Alier. You look awfully dashing yourself." She ruffled his light brown hair, gave him a playful wink, and took his extended forearm. "Even though I knew you would celebrating with us tonight, I did not expect my father to send you to escort me."

"And I ought to thank you for that. Without you my Lady, I would have probably rotted in that cell." Alier smiled graciously. "And the King is full of many surprises."

"You owe me no thanks, Alier. You helped me first I was simply repaying the favor." Sophia concluded.

"I am happy that you came home, I imagine it was not an easy thing for you." Alier changed the topic with ease, seeing that the last had come to a dead end.

"I have to admit that I am happy to be back in my element, being in Mercia fits. But it feels like a little piece of me was left behind in Camelot." Sophia sighed, suddenly becoming sad again before she caught herself. "Listen to me, spoiling your evening with my own sorrows. I apologize for my sulking, Alier."

Alier shook his head. "Think nothing of it my Lady, your presence alone has made my evening one of the best in the longest time."

"You are too kind to me." Sophia forced a chuckle.

"Prepare yourself to be smothered in human contact, my Lady." Alier recommended with a laugh. Music could be heard pulsing through the wooden doors that were guarded by knights, along with joyous laughter and a variety of voices; both were more than likely aided by wine. "These people are here to see you and to celebrate the safe return of their Princess."

"So in other words: smile and be friendly even though I would much rather be alone in my chamber." Sophia joked dryly.

"Exactly." Alier confirmed playfully. He nodded to the knights who then pulled open the heavy doors to expose Sophia to over a hundred of Bayard's closets friends. Sophia was immediately swarmed with welcomes and drunken smiles, but with Alier's help she was able to make it to her father without getting lost in the crowd.

Bayard grinned at his daughter and ignored the knight that accompanied her. "At last you join us my beautiful daughter."

"Here I am." Sophia affirmed while taking a minute to look around. A court jester was entertaining a group with fire eating tricks while another large portion of the room was taken up by dancers. Before the line of thrones stood an elongated table with the chairs pushed in and the food half gone. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. They would have had a good time even without my presence."

"If you are not too tired join in the dance." Bayard suggested before popping a small purple grape into his mouth.

"No offense father, but I am not going to go dance by myself." Sophia contradicted, watching him chew with mild disgust.

"Allow me." Alier extended his hand in a not so formal invitation to dance.

Sophia stared at the gesture for several before accepting the offer. "As long as I am being forced to stay here I may as well enjoy it."

"That's the right attitude to have." Alier gave Sophia a charming smile that made her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, she could see Arthur's smile in his and it was just a painful reminder of something that she wouldn't be able to have.

* * *

With the castle left quite unguarded, as many of the protective knights were enjoying themselves, it was no surprise when a very unwanted and uninvited guest entered unstopped where she would finally be able to act out her revenge on the very person who was the cause for her unhappiness. Claudia refused to have her plan foiled for a second time, this time she was going to make sure Sophia didn't escape.

* * *

"I bid you all goodnight." Sophia rose from her seat and yawned.

"I'll walk you back to your room." Alier made a move to get up but was pushed back down by Sophia's hand.

"No, you stay. Besides I think my cousin Jasmine has taken a liking to you." Sophia winked and smiled secretively at her slightly younger cousin. Many of the other guests had left some time ago, including her own father and now it was Sophia's turn to retire to bed.

Sophia had not gotten very far from where the celebration was being held when she felt and heard another presence following at a distance behind her. "Alier, I told you to stay." Sophia spoke with sigh and turned her head to look over her shoulder only to feel a jolt of shock.

"Hello Sophia, it's been awhile my dear sister." Claudia spoke in an even tone. "Surprised?"

"A little." Sophia confessed, already her heart began beating loudly in her chest.

"I've been waiting for the day where I would be able to strike fear into your little heart." Claudia smirked and tossed something at her sister's feet with a smooth movement of her wrists. "I brought a gift for you, perhaps you will be able to recognize it?"

Sophia cautiously bent down and picked up the cross with the chain attached. "Claudia, what happened to Vaughn was a result of his own actions."

"You would like to think that, wouldn't you." Claudia brought the object she had dangled between her fingers by her side to in front of her face where she swung it around. The dim lit hall provided enough light to cause the metal dagger gleam.

"Claudia, whatever you plan on doing with that, stop. We can talk about this." Sophia took two cautious steps toward her sister in hopes that she would be able to get Claudia to put the knife down.

"Doubtful." Claudia tilted her head and smirked upon seeing Sophia nervously glance around for help. Normally the castle would still be swarming with guards and knights, but this wasn't a typical night.

Sophia opened her mouth to try and appease Claudia but was cut off when she saw her sister thrust her arm backwards and then forwards swiftly. A sharp pain pierced her torso and when Sophia glanced down, she abruptly noticed the cause. "A little lower than I anticipated." Claudia's voice betrayed her obvious disappointment.

"I'm your sister." Sophia gasped and put pressure on the bleeding wound while trying not to press the knife further in, the warm liquid continued to seep out and stain the pure white dress she had worn for the evening get together. She stumbled back and leaned against a wall for support, before sliding down the stone to the floor.

"And your sister hopes you bleed to death." Claudia smirked dangerously. She approached the wounded Lady and snatched the cross back out of Sophia's hand.

* * *

"It's about time, I thought we would never get here." Merlin announced happily upon entering Mercia two days later.

"Merlin, I wouldn't have let you come if I knew that you were going to complain the whole time." Arthur retorted dryly. "But we did make pretty good timing didn't we?"

"Who might you be." One guard interrupted the quick exchange to interrogate the men.

Arthur cleared his throat and puffed out his chest in order to feel important. "Prince Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot and the son of Uther Pendragon. This is my servant, Merlin. We have urgent business with Bayard and his daughter, Sophia."

"Welcome to Mercia, Prince Arthur." The knight bowed his head. "But you will not be able to speak with our Princess and the King. . . . well, it would be best to stray far from him at this time."

"Why? What happened?" Merlin asked with urgency.

"There was an accident. Claudia slipped through our thin defenses two nights ago, Lady Sophia was obviously her target. Alier, one of our knights, found her but. . . ." The knight faded off and his eyes became glazed over in sadness.

The news hit Arthur like a jousting stick to an unplated chest. "Are you telling us that Sophia is dead!"

"Sire, let me take you to her." The knight offered.

"Sophia can't be dead." Merlin reasoned aloud with himself.

"Merlin, _shut up_." Arthur instructed firmly, though he didn't believe it himself, he didn't want to.

"Right through there." The knight pulled open the door and gestured for the men to enter.

Inside Bayard was standing looking out an opened stained glass window, Sophia lay on top of her blankets in only a thin slip. One arm was draped over her midsection while the other lay to her side with her hand fully enveloped in Alier's, the man Arthur recognized as the one who helped Sophia escape Caveron. As Merlin and Arthur crept closer, both let out a sigh of relief.

"She's breathing." Merlin announced with a wide grin.

"But only just." Alier corrected.

"One of your knights led us the believe that she had been killed." Arthur spoke with dissatisfaction that was very apparent on his face, even more so when he saw Alier holding Sophia's hand from where he sat at her bedside.

Alier immediately picked up on the Prince's annoyance and released Sophia's hand quickly. "I didn't know, my apologies."

"Is she sleeping?" Merlin ignored the jealous vibes he was getting from the Prince.

"Our physician thought it would be best to put Sophia in a comatose state." Bayard spoke evenly. "The wound, where Claudia stabbed her, is in her belly. And the more she breathed, the more blood she lost. The effect was only suppose to be temporary but Sophia won't come out of it."

"My Lord, I have come to nurse the wound and change the bandages." Rose presented the metal plate she carried that held a solvent and fresh, white clothes.

"Go ahead, Rose." Bayard turned and nodded to the small framed girl. "That's Rose, Sophia's maid."

Merlin's interest had piqued since the girl entered the room. "Hello, Rose." Merlin's friendly smile and flirty tone caused the maid to blush a dark red.

"Enough of that, Merlin." Arthur muttered under his breath.

The men of the room turned their backs and continued to talk while Rose tended to the unconscious Princess. "So are you going to tell me why you came to my kingdom or are you going to make me guess, Arthur Pendragon? Because I think you have done enough for us as of late."

Arthur frowned at the animosity. "In my defense I was under the influence of magic, I never intended to hurt your daughter."

"Of course you would say that to me." Bayard huffed.

"Sire, he's telling the truth. In fact it was Sophia who was able to break the magic's hold." Merlin left out the details that he was sure Bayard wouldn't care to hear.

"Sophia would want me to provide a room for you to sleep in." Bayard decided after a few seconds of silence fell over the men.

"That's not necessary." Arthur protested quickly. "We would actually prefer to stay with Sophia until she wakes up, that is if you do not mind."

Bayard scoffed at the proposal. "Of course I mind. Leave you alone with my daughter, never."

"Sire, I'm done. Sophia should be good until the morning." Rose concluded with a satisfied smile. "Is there anything you need me to bring for our guests."

"I don't think you need to worry about leaving Arthur and Merlin. Someone needs to stay with Sophia in case she wakes up, and you can't possibly go another night without sleep, Sire." Alier offered his suggestion. "If it will put your mind at ease Rose and I can stay as well."

Bayard took a moment to think before turning to Rose. "They will need bedding to sleep on, pillows, and extra candles. And if you wouldn't mind staying, I know Sophia would appreciate your presences on this night if she was conscious."

"I would love to." Rose confirmed with a nod. "I'll be right back."

"Very well." Bayard eyed the three who were left, moved to Sophia's bedside, whispered to her and moved to the door. "I want to be notified first thing if she wakes."

"Of course." Arthur agreed, pleased that Bayard was allowing them to stay. If he were in the King's position, Arthur was doubtful that he would have made the same decision. "This ought to be fun." The Prince sat on Sophia's bed next to where she lay.

"So. . . ." Alier scratched the back of his head. "You and Sophia. . .?"

Merlin chuckled under his breath. "They're going to be married."

"Oh. She hadn't mentioned that." Alier smiled nervously.

"She just doesn't know it yet." Merlin raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Alier laughed at the way Merlin had phrased the response and watched with curiosity as Arthur pulled something from a pocket. "I brought something for you. You don't return gifts Sophia, that's very rude." Arthur chastised the woman while struggling to clasp the chain behind her neck.

"He came all this way for her, remarkable." Alier mused quietly to Merlin.

"Love knows no distance." Merlin whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Arthur eyed the knight and servant suspiciously.

Alier snickered to himself. "I was just admiring your boots, they are very. . . . well, _brown_."

"Are you mocking me?" Arthur asked with fake hurt.

"Alright, I have everything you will need to sleep and be as comfortable as one could possibly be while sleeping on the floor." Rose struggled to balance the mats she held as a base while the moving blankets caused the candle sticks to shift almost to the point of falling.

"Allow me to help." Merlin rushed to Rose's aid and took the candle sticks and a few of the blankets from her to ease the burden. Rose's caramel-colored eyes sparkled from behind the thick locks of chestnut hair that blurred her vision, she smiled in thanks; unable to find words to speak.

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Rose who was laying down the mats. "You don't actually plan on sleeping on the floor do you?"

"Of course, Sire. Where else would I sleep?" Rose gestured around the room, it was well stocked with furniture but nothing you could sleep on.

"There's plenty of room at the foot of Sophia's bed if you curl up." Arthur suggested with a flick of his wrist. "It's not right for a woman to be forced to sleep on the floor, now Merlin on the other hand, it doesn't bother me in the slightest that he was to rough it."

"As do you, Sire." Merlin smirked matter of factly.

"Ahhhh Merlin, where do you come up with these things?" Arthur situated himself from where he sat at Sophia's side. He then went as far as to lean back against her headboard to allow for extra comfort. "I don't plan on sleeping."

"I wouldn't hold by breath on Sophia waking up." Alier advised while lighting a candle he then placed by his make-shift bed.

Arthur twirled a piece of her blonde hair around his finger before letting go and repeating the action. "Yeah, well, we'll see."

* * *

"Arthur. . . . . _Arthur_." Slowly, upon hearing his name, the Prince began to stir. He felt his hand weakly knock against his chest that jerked him awake. "Your hand was restricting my breathing, it must have fallen over my mouth, are you trying to kill me?"

"Sophia! You're awake!" Arthur was forced to stare at the injured girl in the darkness, the candles had gone out long ago and the light from the sun had yet to filter through the stained glass. "How are you? Does it hurt? I can wake Rose up, she's laying right at your feet."

Sophia let out a pained laugh and pressed her arm across his chest to stop him. "I was actually hoping you would come to Mercia."

"Well, here I am." Arthur rested his hand over Sophia's cold, and slightly clammy one. "Are you cold?"

"Only a little." Sophia snuggled her head up against Arthur's side.

"Are you talking to yourself, Arthur?" Merlin grumbled from somewhere in the dark room.

Sophia smiled through the pain and spoke. "Merlin, you're here too? I should have known, you two never go anywhere without each other."

"Sounds like Sophia is awake." Merlin could be heard smacking his lips in the silence before he jolted up into a sitting position. "That was you, wasn't it, I'm not dreaming?" He didn't wait for a response before shaking both Alier and Rose.

"Are there any others sleeping in my room?" Sophia attempted to joke. "Arthur, will you open a window to see if we can get some light in here?"

"Whatever you want." Arthur replied without hesitation.

"I don't believe it." Alier's voice joined in the conversation, just as awed as Merlin. "Rose, you ought to wake the King. He would be in a rather foul mood if he was left out." The room became flooded in the soft red glow from the morning sunrise, only enough light to identify faces and not much else.

Sophia closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Alier, you are here as well."

"If you are tired you should sleep." Alier suggested in a fatherly tone.

"It feels as though I have been sleeping for far too long." Sophia sighed in content when she felt the bed sink an inch next to her.

"I almost didn't believe it when Rose told me, but here you are." Bayard's loud voice echoed. "Even talking, you never cease to amaze me, Sophia."

"And I feel the same." Arthur smiled fondly at the Princess. "So are you going to marry me, or not?"

Sophia chuckled and rolled her head to look at Arthur with her big sapphire eyes. "Arthur Pendragon, why are you so bent on marrying me?"

"Probably because I _love _you." Arthur grinned and kiss the tip of her nose.

"That's a perfectly acceptable answer Arthur, because I think I might just love you too." Sophia smiled happily.

"Well it's about time." Merlin nodded his head at the happy couple before turning his head a fraction of an inch to catch Rose's gaze.

* * *

**That's it. What did you think? **


End file.
